Holy crude nut's-MAGIC!
by 3mil3fs
Summary: Wait only 300 words? That blows, okay here the deal, me in Harry Potters body, no idea how, but I do plan on kicking butt in his place and tacking phone numbers. So let's see what one of us would do in the place of Harry Potter, ONWARDs! Foul language and sexual themes. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The one where you wonder what the hell is going on**

Hello good sir/madam my name is 3mil3fs as you can see from the author mention. This is a story I have decided to make because of an….ah incident.

What happened you ask, well this is what, it was a lazy saturday night and I had just finished my days work. But you see this was a special saturday for me for you see this was the first free saturday I have had in a long time.

I had finished studying for an exam two weeks ahead and had finally gained some self confidence. I had lost a lot of fat and started working out to the point that now I had muscles, a lot of them.

Every single goal in my life had been achieved that saturday. I had lost my virginity to a smoking hot girl with double D's, I had visited the states and even ate a 9 cheese pizza(yes it was goddamn delicious.) All in all with the last problems of my studies taken care of I had no problems in my life, none.

These were my exact thought as I was sleeping that night, 'god things are going to get so boring now days.' Alas I should have kept my brain waves shut, sigh.

The next day when I woke up, I was greeted to the sight of my blue ceiling with the poster of Mila Kunis but what looked to be like wooden stairs.

The wood was brown and rotten, like something heavy had been using them. The corners of the stairs were covered in cobwebs and what's worse I could see spiders there with little cocoons around them.

I lifted my head slowly as to not bang the stairs above because they looked to be just 4 feet above me, but when I raised my head I found that it was, well in no other words, light. Like smaller light, like what hell happened light.

I quickly moved my body trying to feel it out once again. Nothing felt normal, you know how you feel pathetic when you have a cold and none of your body parts seem right? That is exactly this.

My jaw felt loser, like it had been used less and when I bit down I noticed my slightly misaligned bottom forward tooth were now perfectly aligned. I spent at least 4 minutes just moving my jaw and checking out why it all felt so weird, it was frenching kissing someone and you explore their mouth, but this time it was my own goddamn tonge!

"WAKE UP!" came a loud bang from my right. I flinched, my ears were a lot more duller than normal. I always had sharp ears, i could hear things no one else could, and now they felt, damaged but even then that voice made my ears nearly bleed.

I moved my feet to get up and see who was it that had screamed in such a voice that made banshees jealous and as I did I felt the rest of my body.

Everything had changed, now my limbs felt like sticks, light and well stick like. I pulled up my shirt sleeve, which was many several sizes bigger mind you and saw an arm which was holy shit it was skinny as fuck.

I was fat before, like very, but I lost weight recently and could now seen some of my veins and such, like near my knuckles and calves, but looking at my 'arm' it was covered in nothing but visible veins.

But then I realised that the view I was seeing was dull, out of focused. Wait where are my glasses? I look at a little box out up against the wall vertically and on it was what looked like round framed glasses which were familiar but not mine.

I put them on but they did not really focus very well but I could see just a little better now. Just then , "GET UP! You waste you have chores! And then school!" It was that treible banshee again.

"Alright god I'm up!" I replied but them my voice sounded little like one of those eight year olds I used to babysit. This was not my body, obviously, and god this scared the hell out of me. Whose body was this? Where the hell am I? What happened to the really me?

"GET UP!" came the banshee once more and this time I was angry. I was having a bloody crisis over here! I got up fast in my anger and hit myself on the wooden stair above. BAM

"Off," I grunted and sat back down on the bed, which creaked when I sat down again.

"Serves you right boy, not get up!" wit another bang the banshee left me to my pain.

I was never really verbal about my pain, never and usually had a neutral expression wherever I hit my head or something, but god was I hurting on the inside. I rubbed the spot but then I realised that it was not really painting. I know pain, like a lot, but now my head did not feel anything, it was almost like it was dulled.

I rubbed my hair, which felt softer than before, and then I walked out of the hobbit sized door.

The little door lead to a hallway and I realised I had just came out of a cupboard under the stairs. My mind went blank and then like a lighting strike it came to me. I prayed to god my crazy instincts were wrong.

I went to a living room which was on my left and ran to look for a mirror. There sitting on the couch was a very very fat man. God just the sight of him disgusted me, I know that is bad feeling disgusted by looking at someone who had a weight issue like I did, but seriously that man gave me the creeps for some reason.

"Finally woke up did you boy?" asked the man looking up from the newspaper. The man seemed to know me, or this body. The fat guy, I now noticed, was white. That struck me as odd because I did not know many fat white people, in fact I knew none. His accent was also different to me, it was british.

"Well, say something boy!" I raised my eyebrow, which were thinner, my crazy instincts were looking more and more like a reality.

I ran ignoring the fat man and looked around for a mirror. I found one near an archway leading to what smelt like the kitchen.

I looked in and when I did I realised I probably have the best instincts ever. The image looking back at me was one which some could say is the exact of how I look. The image reflected back was a boy, and I was a young adult, he had black hair like me, but his eyes were green, the type if I see on girls I get a hardon.

But what really stuck out to me which made me drop my jaw were three things, one I was white, two I was british and three I wAS GODDAMN HARRY FUCKING POTTER! FUCK!

I moved my jaw again and again seeing whether the image would do the same to make sure I wasn't just looking at a picture of Harry Fucking Potter. After what felt like and hour (exam time) I stopped and just looked out through the window.

It wasn't the sunny weather I was used to, hell it was cold! This body seemed to be used to it but I still realized how fucking cold it is! What the hell?!

"Boy! Get over here and cook!" screamed the banshee from the kitchen. I walked over and saw a tall woman with skeleton like arms over the stove making what looked like scrambled eggs.

I just nodded, fear and a little curiosity made me obey, and walked over to here and took the over station. I looked at the eggs and saw that they were…. well crap. Some were burnt some had bloody egg shells still imbedded in it and one part looked like a creature found under a toilet seat. All in all disgusting.

I lifted the pan, which I need to use two hands, and started dumping the eggs into the trash.

"What are you doing?!" screamed the woman as she walked over.

"The eggs were bad," I said with my god awful squeaky voice, "I'll make new ones."

"Are you saying I am a bad cook?!" yelled the banshee.

Now I knew I should avoid fight with things bigger than me, but my sarcastic side got the better of me, "not I did not say that, you did."

The woman looked like she was about to break a blood vessel, "Vernon!" she screamed heading to the living room to the fat man.

I smiled and after the pan was clean put the pan back and relight the fire. When I was placing the pan on the fire however I accidently touched the base with my left hand and it got burnt.

I dropped the pan onto the burning stove and immediately shook my trying to get rid of the pain. I walked to the sink and washed the burn until the pain subsided. Just as i turned around I bumped into what felt like a wall of stupid. I looked up and saw the fat man.

"So you think your aunt's cooking bad do you?" asked the fat man, who I'm guessing it Harry Potter's uncle Vernon.

"I did not say that uncle, she did," i reply back cocky. Humor always got me out of trouble before and so I smiled thinking it would again this time.

"Haha I see," said the fat man and just as I thought I was out of the hook I felt something crashing into my left cheek.

I felt pain and my feet suddenly lost touch with the ground. I was suspended for almost a second before my face hit the wall. I tried standing up but my nose was hurt and I had trouble breathing.

"You just wasted precious eggs boy," said Vernon as he walked up to me. He slowly removed his belt as he did.

I got up to my feet but my left eye was shut in pain, "you know Vernon whenever a man walked up to a little boy removing his pants it often ends up with the man arrested for pedophelia."

Vernon was shocked, at my remark or me accusing him of being a pedophile I have no idea. "I was doing no such thing!"

Got you, "sure you didn't. I sure that's what the neighbors will think when I tell them that."

Vernon walked towards me and caught me by the throat, "now listen here boy, you mentions anything that happens inside this house and you won't live to regret it."

He held me up until I saw blotches and then threw me down to the ground hard. My head hit the ground and I rolled on the floor clutching my stomach.

Vernon walked away and Petunia after sparring my a glance just went to make her evil eggs once again.

Mentioning of Petunias eggs, Dudley soon came into the kitchen and when he saw me he smiled. He walked up to my still down body and kicked me in the gut repeatedly.

"What's for breakfast mom!" asked the pig after he was done kicking.

"Eggs dear, they will be ready in a second."

"I want them now!" he whined.

"I would have had them ready, but the freak there ruined them."

"Should I punish the no good freak mom?" asked Dudley as he looked at me with a hint of insanity.

"Of course dear," said Petunia waving of the question as if Dudley had just asked permission to watch the television.

Dudley kicked again, and then only thing I could do was wonder what type of family this was. Dudley only stopped after Petunia had placed a plate of eggs at the table for him to eat.

I pulled myself up and realised for the first time how it felt to be afraid of the people around you. I knew it before, I was afraid of people on the street but know they were here in what is supposed to be my home.

I laid back on the wall holding my stomach, blood dripping from my mouth. I think I bit something when gritting my teeth when Dudley attacked. I looked up at the fat pig as he inhaled his 3 feet big plate.

I felt sad for Harry. This was not a family, this could never be a family. They were all twisted, arrogant and most of all sadistic. Then and there I decided, as long as I lived in Harry's body I would make sure he lived a better life, a happier life.

I stayed there on the ground until I heard the school bus pull up outside. Dudley left earlier to pack his stuff and Petunia and Vernon were upstairs. I moved, holding gut as it still hurt , I opened the closet and pulled out the already packed school bag I had inside.

I then dragged myself out to the front yard and there I was pushed aside by Dudley who ran to the bus. I walked briskly keeping my head down incase someone noticed how hard I was clenching my jaw.

I walked into the bus and realised no one was looking at me. I looked like hell, clothes big enough to fit an adult and blood slowly dripping down one side of my mouth and yet no one? I sure it's at least one of these kid's job to check out people or something.

I took the first seat of the bus and pulled my bag close wiping the blood of my mouth with my sleeve.

The school Harry went to looked like a combination of mid school and junior high,not a good place to be if you were Harry. From what I remembered from the books Harry and Dudley shared the same classroom and so all I did was follow the pig and his gang from a safe distance.

"Hey dudley that weirdo cousin of yours is following you," said one of the goons.

"I'll deal with his scrawny ass at home," said Dudley as he went into a class room with the rest of them.

I followed and inside was a list of all the students of that class, I saw P. Harry at the very end. I walked in and stood at a corner not really sure which was my seat.

Soon the class was filled and that left only one open spot, right in front of the teachers table. Great, the worst seat ever, good job Harry.

I sighed and took the seat and just then a teacher came in. She was 5'7'' and had a size D bust. She had blond hair and blue eyes that glowed just a little bit, her face was round and reminded me of a pornstar. The guys in the class were all quite suddenly and the girls looked on in anger and envy. I was definitely impressed.

"Good morning class I am Ms. Jessie. Mrs. Alexa has unfortunately been in an accident and I have been sent as a replacement until the end of this term."

'Harry you lucky dog,' I thought, 'If I had a teacher like this I would have studied a long time ago.'

Inside I was wolf whistling, but outside I remained neutral, expressionless, a skill I picked up when I was younger. Ah younger in my old body, my body, not the Harry body.

The other boys on the other hand were practically drooling. I didn't blame them, she was smoking hot and they were soon to be teenagers. The girls were practically green and boy was it hilarious to see those pretty girls with 1 kg worth of makeup turn green.

"Now, your first lesson today is history. Now can anyone define for me what history is?" asked Ms. Sexy. Yes I know her name is Ms. Jesse, but they sound the same so sue me.(Not you J.K. Rowling.)

The boys all raised up their hand and guess who she picked first, Dudley. The pig blinked several times as he realised that the teacher had actually expected an answer and in a whiny little voice said, "ah… things which happened?"

"When are theses things Mr….." she looked into her register and said, "Dursley."

"Ah… in the past?"

Everyone broke out laughing, me being the loudest among them. It sounded a little forced but hell the look of shyness on Dudley's face was worht it, and the ass hole needed to pay of what happened this morning.

"Silence!" said Ms. Sexy making everyone stop at once, "at least he tried. Stop picking on the poor child." Wait was she actually defending him? "You," she pointed at me, "you seemed to find what just happened very funny. Do you think you could have done better?"

"Better that Dudley? Ah-doy," I said mimicking a donkey. The entire class laughed, even Dudleys group, most were however thinking the same thing, 'when did Harry become funny?'

"You think so Mr.-"

"Potter, Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

"I see so since you think you are so smart answer me this, why was the first world war fought."

I knew this, of course I did. Every one my age knew this, "ma'am if you wanted to make an example out of a student then I recommend you stick to Dudley as he is the dumbest in the class."

Though the kids did not know what I was saying they still laughed, Ms. Sexy on the other hand was a little taken back by my answer and I could see it on her face. She looked at her register and then at me and smiled, "Mr. Potter it says here that you are the class last here and not Mr. Dursley there." Dudley smiled but when he saw my grin his happiness was crushed.

"Please miss call me Harry, I may be the last, but that is because of choice. I can score a hundred percent if I wanted to right now, but Dudley over they will still be dumb."

The class laughed again some wiping tears of their face, their were all wondering how Harry, the shy, creep, and freakish Harry suddenly got so confident and funny?

"Enough!" screamed Ms. Sexy as the class immediately shut up, except me who was still grinning like a cat, "Mr. Potter-"

"-Harry."

"Harry, you have disturbed my class and insulted one of your classmates. I recommend you apologize right now."

A little spark of anger was lit up inside me. She wanted me, to apologize to the brat who could have broken one of my ribs? "No," I said in a silent whisper.

"What was that?"

"Miss you can kill me. You can torture me, peel back my skin, break every bone in my body, but I will never apologize to that pig."

The class was silent, Harry was different. He never showed emotions, even though he sat right in front of the class he was still invisible. But now suddenly one fine day he was funny, confident, angry, talkative and even stood up to a teacher, a bloody teacher!

"Are you actually saying no, to a teacher?" asked Ms. Sexy blinking not believing what she had just heard.

"Yes."

"Mr. Potter I have never-"

"-Oh what do you know? Do you know how that fat pig over there bullies everyone? Who that bastard made my life living hell in that place I am forced to call home?! Huh? You are so new I can still see a little water behind your ears. He was the first person to address you and suddenly you think he is a bloody saint?"

Ms Sexy was silent, this was probably not how she imagined her first day going. She and the rest of the class looked at me, or Harry in this case. I suppose in their minds even someone as quite as Harry could explode.

After a minute Ms. Sexy looked at Harry and smiled, "Mr. Potter-"

"-Harry."

"-Harry. In cases like this were the student misbehaves I am to send you to see the principal, but in this case I am willing to let it slide, if you prove to me that you are better than everyone else in this class as you claim to be."

"What? I didn't say that-"

"You said, if I recall correctly that you could get 100 percent right this instant if you so wish, doing so would make you the top rank. So Mr. Potter-"

"-Harry."

"-Harry, what do you say? Score a perfect in the exam you will have today's last period and I forget your outburst today."

I thought it over. If I made enough noise people would notice that something was wrong in the house and some might investigate, but if they do that I might into serious trouble tonight with Vernon, more than how much I am if dudley tells him what is happening. So the only way was to do the damned test, but let's make things a little interesting, hehehe.

"I accept, but miss care to make a wager?"

Ms. Sexy raised an eyebrow at this and god she can make a 60 year old man get a hard on, "what type of wager Mr. Potter?"

"First of it's Harry and the wager is this, if I get 100 %, which I will, then you will have to remember to call me Harry,no more of this Mr. Potter crap."

"Sounds reasonable."

"I'm not done. And I get to call you by a nickname."

"What nickname?"

"Does it matter you already think I can't do it so why do you care?"

Ms. Sexy (yup that's the nickname I want to call her in public, god I am such a douche bag,) taught for a while. She then nodded and I held out my hand, "Deal?"

She reached and shook it, "Deal."

"Guys," I said to the rest of the class, "you guys are the witnesses, got it?"

They all nodded and with that the class started. Ms. Sexy's ass was highly distracting but I managed to focus on the lesson. She was teaching at a pace for 5th graders, a little faster in fact, and thought the other had trouble keeping up with their under developed mind I had already finished reading the entire lesson and started learning the lessons before for the test.

After her class I turned to the kid sitting next to me. She had brown hair which looked like it was curled by a professional. Her face was covered with make up and thought it made her look pretty I found it kind of creepy a 10 year old was trying to look sexy. Damn I hope I'm not going to get arrested if I start dating in Harry's body, because technically I'm 17 and in one year I'll be 18 and that's also when Harry might date so… am I safe or not?

Af fuck it, where was I, oh yes powder face.

"Hey what is there for the exam today?" I asked her is a respectable voice.

She looked at me up and down like she had just noticed I was there, "what make you think you can talk to me?"

Oh great a little bitch, prefect. I shook my head and turned around and asked the guy there the same question he looked at me funny but then gave me his notes to copy down the portions.

"Hey don't ignore me!" said the girl I talked to first she got up of her desk and stood in front of my desk as I was copying down the test portions.

"I'm talking to you!" she screamed again as I finished copying and gave the helpful boy back his book. The girl was angry again and she slammed her fist on my desk, "talk!"

I raised an eyebrow, it is so on, "oh now you want me to talk?"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You just asked me what right I had to talk to you before, so I stopped, now you want me to talk?"

"What? No! I want you to apologize!"

"For doing what you asked?"

"What? No! Because you are a pesky nobody and I am Veronica Mars!"

"Yeah she is the prettiest girl in our school!" yelled the girl who Veronica was talking to before, another beauty queen fyi.

"God our school has crappy standards," I said grinning.

Veronicas face feel, I don't think anyone had ever told her she was not beautiful. I felt bad doing this to kids, no sportsmanship, but hey talk like a bitch get verbally assaulted like a bitch.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked finally.

"I sit right next to you."

"What? No! I know that I-"

"What, no, is that the only two words you know Veronica?" I giggled , god this was so much fun!

"What? No! I… ah!" The class giggled as she rubbed her temples trying to calm herself down.

After that the princess sat down and I proceeded to learn for the test ahead. The rest of the day were filled with boring subjects. In math I finished the problems before the teacher, in physics I knew everything and chemistry was a joke, they had not even begun teaching about electrons.

And then it was the last period. Ms. Sexy walked in with a clipboard on which were several sheets of paper and a mug of coffee in her other hand. She looked at me and smiled and innocent smile, but inside I knew what she was thinking, 'got you now you brat.'

I smiled back and that made her trip, she found her balance and did not fall though. She looked at me and frowned.

"Alright class, the test is for 1 hour. It will cover first english, then math, and science as a whole. Shade the correct option and then give it to me," she then pointed at a machine in the class corner, "I'll put your answer sheet in there and you will find out your marks immediately." She then looked at me and smiled, which I replied to in kind. To the class it was a stare down between me and a teacher and they were all rooting for me.

The sheet were handed out and armed with a HB no. 2 pencil I started. Each answer was easy as pie, even the one about pie the 3.14 thing not the food. It was of course 5th grade kids play and I was way past their level.

I finished the paper first and then waited. I sat back lazily and Ms. Sexy looked at me and I looked back daring her to say something.

One by one everyone else finished and handed in their papers. Dudley got 6%, hehehe, Veronica, it seems is more that a pretty face with an annoying voice, got 86% and her friend Taylor got 40%. The guy who helped me, whose name is Fred, got 70%. I waited until they were all done and left the class finally it was just me and Ms. Sexy.

I walked up and slung my bag on. I handed in my paper and waited for the machine to do it's work. She and I started and when the ding of the machine came we both looked at the LED screen. It said 0%.

"It seems you are not as smart as you think Mr. Potter," said Ms. Sexy as she walked to her folder and pulled out an office note, "1pm tomorrow, principle, do not be late." She the last bit with a squeaky and happy voice, hell she would have skipped if she could.

I looked at the machine, something did not seem right. Each question was 2 % worth of the total and I know for a fact that water is shown as h2o, so what went wrong? I looked and then I saw it.

I smiled, "ma'am you put the answer sheet in upside down."

Ms. Sexy's eyes widened as she examined the paper. She took it out and put it in again, this time the right way. The machine did it's work I said, "an honest mistake I am sure. After all you only did it 36 times before yes?"

Ms. Sexy looked at me with cold eyes, "what are you saying Mr. Potter?"

I smiled, my eyes shifted to the machine's display. I looked back at Ms. Sexy with my left hand pointing at the screen, "actually it's Harry."

She looked and her eyes widened, there displayed was 100%. The slip she was holding fell out of her grip and she stood there, mouth wide opened.

"Goodbye Ms. Sexy, see you in class tomorrow." I then left and when she discovered what I and her I was already gone.

I walked from the school to the hell hole. I memorized the route and even if I did get scared, who cares? It's not like I was going to get beaten up worse when I reached there.

As I walked to a local park I noticed a strange man there. He wore a robe with pink hearts on it and was looking at a house across the street, once more he was crouching behind a bush.

'A wizard,' I realised. Honestly with everything that had been going on and the fact that I now lived in a new body I completely forgot that this world had magic. And what more, I had magic. Wait….. I HAVE FUCKING MAGIC!

I nearly jumped in excitement, but then I realised that if I did that guy would see me and hell if he was a wizard then he knew Harry Potter, hell any wizard would.

I slowly walked away from the man, looking back to make sure he did not see me, but as I did I noticed something sticking out of his robe, a wand.

An idea slowly began to form in my head, it involved stealing but heck I didn't give a fuck technically speaking this guy and every other wizarding adult odded me, big, or odd Harry. Fuck this is confusing.

I silently dropped by bag down by the bench I was sitting on before. I crouched down and slowly walked to him, not making a sound. As I approached him I found a branch in front of me, quickly using both hands I lifted it up and with the extra weight I walked to him.

I don't know how I managed to get up behind him, especially since the branch kept hitting the ground and making noises, it was heavy for Harry's noodle arms. As I came up to him i noticed his right hand was in front of him moving up and down and his left was holding up what seemed to be tricked out binoculars.

They were Omnioculars, the knobs and dials gave it away. But what would a wizard be doing with…. oh hell no. I looked in the direction the wizard was looking and saw a window, at the window was the image of a woman, I could not say who for sure but I now knew what the wizard was doing with his right hand. Why would a wizard be jacking off in public anyway?

I lifted the branch and placed it on my shoulders. I twisted my hips and whispered, "batter up."

By the time the wizard looked back the only thing he saw was a shadow approaching his face.

SMACK!

I threw the log away and looked at the now unconscious wizard. The man still had his dick out, yuck, and what's more the damn thing was still up and ready to go. I ran to my bag and brought it to the wizard.

I took him wand and his Omnioculars. I searched his robes and found 9 galleons and also a pocket book. I put the wand, money and book inside and with the Omnioculars looked at what the wizard was looking at. After messing about the contraption I finally figured how the thing worked.

It was Ms. Sexy! I turned the knobs to get a better view. There in the frame was Ms. Sexy in her undergarments and was…. was she jazzercising? God that woman is built to be a pornstar.

I recorded the what I saw and at the end left the park with the Omnioculars in tow with a 15 minute video of Ms. Sexy shaking her thing. Hehe god I am such a pervert, sigh, help me.

Before I went to the hell house I snuck around back and waited under the kitchen window. I took out the book and wand I took from that guy and examined them.

The wand was brown and simple. The handle had a leather hold on it and the end looked pointy. It was what I imagined a normal looking wand would look like, but god this things made me so excited! Magic! Real magic! Sure the wand looked boring, but magic!The book on the other hand was the interesting part.

The little pocket book, when I opened it, grew bigger and bigger each time I opened it. Until finally it looked a huge book, I think the proper wizarding term is tome. I opened the book and looked through the pages. It was as thick as one of George R.R. Martin's books. In it were various spells and the like. Looks like I found some reading material.

I looked at a random page and there was a charm to make the caster's body as hard as iron. I looked at the spell it had the words O.W.L. level by it, it would probably be difficult, but I decided to try it out, after all the moment I step into that house Vernon is going to beat the crap out of me.

I looked at the incantation and wand moment, pretty simple actually, wonder why they said it was O.W.L. level? I waved the wand and spoke, "cute ferrum dedit mihi!"(it literally means give me iron skin… god stupid wizards.)

I felt something move from my core to the wand, and when it reached the tip, blue sparks flew out and they suddenly the sparks entered my body and it glowed blue and returned to normal.

Wow I'm already calling this my body. Anyway I followed the heavy tome into it's pocket form again and slipped it into my shoe and my wand in my bag.

I walked to the front door and waited, gathering my courage. I looked down and saw a rose pot there and decided to see if the spell worked. I gripped, with my bare hand, the stem of the rose, and I barely felt the thorns prick me. When I let go I saw no impressions on my palm and the thorns on the rose's stem were all broken.

I smiled and knocked on the door. It opened and Petunia stood there with a look that could kill, if I cared.

I walked in and immediately put my bag inside my 'room' and walked to the living room. There in the center was Vernon. Dudley stood at the side smiling like he had just won a million dollars, or is it pounds here?

Vernon took of his belt, "I am going ot make you bleed boy for what you did to my boy. He came back home in tears!"

I shrugged and simply took of my glasses. I had been in plenty of fights before I always made sure my glasses were off before anything, at least then I would not have to buy a new one.

"It was probably sweat you saw uncle. Or probably he pissed himself walking all the way from the front gate to the door, people his size should not move you know."

Vernon's nose flared and he drew back his hand and the whips cam down. I felt none of them as they just get my skin and felt like feathers. I stood there motionless as my clothes began to rip and tear. Vernon then slowly began to hit slower and slower until finally his arm started to hurt and he started panting.

I put back my glasses and walked to my 'room.' But before I did I looked at the now seated panting Vernon and said, "remember uncle what doesn't kill, make one stronger."

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. Just then my uncle walked over and latched the door closed, "belive me boy I will try as hard as I can. No food, for a week."

He then latched the door shut and walked away.

Now was I crazy for basically asking Vernon to try and kill me? Yes. Was I crazy for calling a teacher, a smoking hot one at that, Ms. Sexy? Yes. But god damnit this world is just so damn fun. It's like I just discovered there was a whole another slice of pizza in the fridge! Now I have two!

Harry's life is in my hands I know that. Eventually I will have to defeat Volderdork, and I will do that. But I swear as god as my witness I will make this entire world fall on it's head as I do so.

I will make this place my personal paradise!

Now if you'll excuse me I have to watch Ms. Sexy work her ass.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS<strong>_

_**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:the one were I relax(not really but fuck it.)**

So yeah, this may not have been the best plan of all time but hey sue me.(not you J.K. Rowling.)

I don't mean the fact that I am now locked i this 'room' of mine, it's that I used magic. Now that I have had time to think about it the ministry would probably know about underage magic done.

But it had been well over an hour since the effects of the iron skin spell wore off and since there no wizards here I must probably be in the clear. I took out my wand, stolen true but hey still mine, and rotate my wrist saying the only spell I actually knew, "lumonos."

The tip of the wand light up in a dull ball of light. I took out the tome and opened it to it's true size. I started reading a random page when I noticed the light was not enough. I looked at the wand and felt my, well Harry's, magic flow into it and come out as the ball of light.

So to increase the brightness I focused on sending more magic into it, and after what felt like a bloody year I found it, where my magic was kept and made it flow into wand. When the magic exited the wand's tip the ball of light became huge and I could finally see the writings on the book.

Luckily the Dursley's were asleep or else they would have noticed their cupboard glowing. I looked at the page and in it was a recipe for what looked like a growth paste. the paste essentially was used to increase the mass of something organic and the effects would last only temporary. One guess as to what part the male wizards used that on.

Wait, I have never seen Harry naked have I? With all the mess in the morning and school and the wizard and Vernon I haven't really gotten a chance to check me out yet.

I looked to the door and tried opening it, and of course it was locked. Vernon might have been an idiot but he knew how to look a door.

So of course I used the other spell I knew, "alohomora."

Sparks shot out of the wand and the door unlocked with a click. To easy.

I walked out of the closet I live in and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. As I did I heard snoring from Dudley's room. God even if I walked with metal legs that pig's snoring would still drown out the sound.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door and stripped. It felt weird looking at some else's body, hell it felt weird looking myself in Harry's body. But looking at it naked was a whole nother ball game.

I could see the scars on Harry's body and could almost the pain he had suffered. Harry was skinny and his frame was small, but I can work with this, after all I did make my old body something great and that one was big, not Dudley big, but big.

And finally I found out that Harry and I did share one thing in common. We both were 8 inches…. we both had big dicks that is.

I put on my clothes and as I left the room I speared a glance at the mirror and saw the red scar over my left eye. It was a horcrux, I know it is and the only way to get rid of it, is to die. And that only worked for Harry who knows what could happen to me if I let Voldemort hit me with a killing curse.

I stepped out to the hallway and made way to the stairs but just then I heard moaning. Intrigued I walked to the source and saw the main masterbed room door was opened for view.

I snuck a peek and saw….. well kind of a sad sight really. There on bed was Petunia being doggystyled by Vernon and the poor man was panting. He kept thrusting and god all that fat just moved in every direction. He was sweating and after 6 or 8 thrusts he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed.

Petunia on the other hand had a look of boredom on her face and when Vernon fainted on the bed she simply reached into her drawer and pulled out a 5 inch vibrator and started pleasing herself.

Now let me tell you how I felt after seeing that. The first thing I did was walk back to the bathroom and then proceeded to puke into the toilet seat for 5 minutes and then I puked again. After I was done I went downstairs to the kitchen and hit myself in the head with a rolling pin, like I saw Dobby do, trying to forget the memory. Maybe when I learn it later I can obviate myself.

Well atleast now I know why Vernon feels good after he beats up a 10 years old, he's not man enough to keep it up. God I can still feel my puck in my mouth, at least now if any one ever attacks me mentally I can show them that as punishment.

I sat back down in my cupboard and began to learn. I started from the personal recipies that the wizards had written down. I learnt most of them, memorized them. It seems that the guys was a fitness fanatic and so inside was several pages filled with potions and the like for muscle building. Just what I needed.

Then I learnt from his spell collection, memorised everything I could. The spells were easy and their effects ranged from the metal skin charm to setting something to explode. That last caught me by surprise, this man seemed very docile and easy going but that last spell showed he had a dark side to, hopefully he won't come after me for his wand.

By the time I was done it was morning and Petunia opened the door for me and said, "get out the bus is waiting."

"You could say please," I said as I slung the bag on.

"Now boy!"

"Geez what happened Petunia? Vernon not fuck you hard enough?"

I ran out with the book and wand inside my bag with me. I left the rest inside the cupboard under the mattress. Petunia stood there her mouth wide open and I took that time to run to the waiting bus.

In the bus when I entered the students looked at me. This was unusual for them because yesterday the soft and quite Harry Potter challenged a teacher to a beat, and none of them knew whether I had won or not.

I smiled at their stares, "hey guys!"

Hellos and greetings came back from some of my other classmates. Fred was a little bit weary of my, and Veronica and Taylor hated my guts. Dudley and his gang hated me to the core, but hey, what's new?

I took my spot in the front and made sure everything was there.

Just as I was about to lose myself looking at the scenery someone poked me. I looked and saw a gang of boys from my class. One of them was spanish by the looks of it and was the one who poked me, he asked, "hey Harry, we wanted to know, that is me and the guys," he pointed to his friends around him, "did you win the bet?"

I smiled, "you'll just have to wait and see."

The group of guys stayed there and they got into an argument over what had happened. Two said that I lost and was just keeping up appearances, the rest three said I had won, but they were curious about my nick name for Ms. Jessie, or as she will soon be known, Ms. Sexy.

I grinned the entire ride there, occasionally getting involved in their conversation, but all in all I had made some new friends.

That day in history class everyone was silent and most of them were looking at me, who saw sitting front and first with a wide smile. I swear I can't play poker to save my life.

Just then Ms. Jessie walked in. She was wearing a blue blouse that was really stretched around her D's and a skirt and stood behind her desk, "good morning class."

"Good morning Ms. Jessie," said the class together, and when they were done it was my turn to wish her, "good morning Ms. Sexy."

The girl's gasped in shock. The boy's jaws were dropped in surprise and even Dudley looked at me like a God. They all had one thought in their head, 'Harry has guts.' I would have prefered if they had said I had brass balls but oh well what do you expect from 10 year olds?

"Now class today we will talk about the rise and fall of the egyptian empire," said Ms. Sexy as she continued her talking without even phasing. I have to give it to her that woman can deal with a bad situation.

I smiled and followed along her class.

Then at lunch I went to the library. Looking at the books there now felt so boring and dull. I have a bloody magic book in my pocket, compared to that theses all look like they are made out of crap.

But what I came here for was not for books, but for a computer. There in the technology section was a new laptop students could use for research. I logged on and brought up google, I cracked my knuckles and started searching for answers.

First I found out the date it was 2010 here, a whole another time line. Then I searched for J.K. Rowling of this world, because if Harry Potter was real here and so was magic, what happened to the author?

Turns out she did right a set of popular book, only this time it was about science fiction and not magic. It was and, 'Frege and The Guide to The Universe.' So then I moved on, to me.

I googled myself and found that not only does a version of me exist in this world, this version died 20 years ago. It seems this version of me was a war hero and died saving civilians in a war zone. That did not sound like me at all. I would of course save people if I could, but I would never join the army that's for sure.

I closed my eyes, I had learnt a lot, and I had so much more to do. I had to destroy the Horcruxes, learn magic and make this body liveable.

The Horcruxes first. The snake was not made yet so that's out. The pendant is in Grimmauld place, oh and Sirius.

God dammit. Sirius brought up a whole new bag of fucks. On one hand if Harry knew about him he would do everything in his power to save him from Azkaban. And now since I am living this life for Harry I should do what he wants, but I am not strong enough to ensure a prision break, that is just suicide.

And legally speaking I can't help him as no one would listen to a kid. Even if he was the boy-who-lived, and if the moment I 're-enter' the wizarding world I am found to somehow have knowledge of it's inner workings then what?

But I had to do something that man is innocent and now lived in a place where fear was given form. I can't save him, but I can support him. I'll write him a letter as Harry, telling him I know he is innocent, telling him I believe him. That should atleast give Sirius hope until he can escape on his own.

Then there was something else on the list, turning into an animagus. It was a difficult process, but I have no doubt I how to do it. Maybe when I get to Hogwarts I can raid the library for info.

Where was I? Ah yes Horcruxes. Then there is the diary, it will come to me soon enough. Then the ring with the resurrection stone. I can get that if I recall correctly it would be in the Gaunt shack, but it does have a curse on it. But it also is the most powerfull as it has a bloody deathly hallow in it.

Then there is me, obviously, then Ravenclaw's diadem and Hufflepuffs goblet. Sigh, this was going to be a long journey.

Fist would be the heirloom of Ravenclaw. Then maybe the summer of my second year I can get to the Gaunt shack. And then the diary, this time maybe I can make the basilisk obey me and get to it before ghost Riddle does, yes, yes that sounds possible.

As my plans were moving in my head I heard the bell ring and it snapped my train of thought. I went back to class and as I did I realised I would make an amazing Slytherin.

That day ended with me and my new friends walking home together, we all departed at the park where I saw the wizard and this time there was no magical being there, except me of course.

I walked back to hell quickly that day, but as I did I noticed a pawn shop on the way. I formed a plan for tomorrow. That night I snuck into the 'house' and into my cupboard before Petunia could spot me. Vernon did and the moment I went into the cupboard he locked it.

I smiled at his stupidity but whatever made him feel more of a man, god knows fucking his wife sure doesn't.

During lunch today I had something to eat so I was not starved but still I needed food. I was planning to improve this body a lot, and for that I needed food. I could steal some, but where would the fun in that be?

That night I was hatching a plan that would make a Slytherin jealous and Snape to shed a tear. I opened the door again with the unlocking spell and went into the kitchen I grabbed what I could and ate till my stomach felt like it was about to explode.

Then after my fill I went upstairs and sure enough the door to the main room was wide open. I walked silently and peaked in. Petunia was on the bed again with her vibrator inside her and a massager over her clit. She shoved her vibrator hard in and out and tried to hold the massive massager in one place.

I took out my wand and then chanted a spell which took the form of a pick beam. It hit Petunia directly over her womb and in a sudden scream ,that would have woken any normal person up, she arched her back and curled her toes.

I smiled, it was working, I sent another blast to her, and another. After five more hits she fainted in pleasure.

I smiled and walked back to my cupboard the first part done. The spell I used was a pleasure spell, but it did more than make a wizards job easier, every time the affected person touches the caster they would feel 1/5th of what they felt when the spell was cast on them. And that was for one spell, I hit the bitch 8 times, next time she touches me she is going to orgasims.

And that was my plan, if she treated me good that day I give her what her husband can't during her nights. If not, then I let her suffer as this spell has side effects, it's almost like a drug, not that people who use it will never be able to naturally cum again, it's just that it will take her a long time to feel that level of pleasure again.

I then made a list of all the things I have to make for the future potions I am going to be using. Several of them looked fairly common and easy to make from the instructions, so tomorrow after school if all goes according to plan I am going to be making progress in my plan.

The next day I was up and ready and so was Petunia. She opened the door early in the morning and I got to take a shower and scrub properly because of that. I left before Dudley or Vernon woke up, because the last thing I need to see is those two fat fucks taking a shit.

I got ready and entered the kitchen. "Need some help aunt Petunia?" I asked in an innocent little voice.

She looked at me and smiled, "no dear I don't why don't you watch the telly I'll have some waffles ready for you in a second."

That was….. ah… wow. Maybe the pleasure spell was a little to effect full. But who gives a shit.

I sat down at the table and looked over my notes and shopping list for the day. I got 2 gallons with me today for my plan, and if all goes well that 2 gallons will be a lot more. As I finished my to do list Petunia walked over with a plate of food and placed it in front of me.

I smiled, she was behaving nicely, and nice behavior deserved a reward. As she turned around I touched her ass with my little finger, but that was enough. A spark of pink color filled her and Petunia held her stomach as she fell down in pleasure.

I smiled at the sight and just ate into my waffles. After a good breakfast I packed and went outside to wait for the bus. Dudley had just woken up and I had just passed me when I exited the door.

I waited for 5 minutes and when the bus arrived I got on quickly, the bus driver looked at me, "hey your brother late or something?"

This was the perfect time for a prank, actually no, this is the perfect time to be mean, "no Dudley is not feeling well so he won't be coming today."

The driver shrugged and started the bus. By the time Dudley came out of the house ready I had already reached the school as he stood there waiting for over an hour for the bus. Hehehe god I am an asshole.

After school that day, which went like normal by the way, I walked to the pawn shop I saw yesterday.

I walked in and to the cashier in the front. "Good morning sir," I said smiling.

"What do you want brat?" said the bald man with a fake mustache.

"Business," I took out the 2 gallons and put it on the counter.

The man took them and observed them under a keen eye, "where did you get these kid?"

"Family heirloom, how much are you willing to give?"

"At the present gold rates… 3,000 pounds."

I looked at the man, thought I may not have a good poker face I did have a good bullshit face, "I see, is that the best offer you got?"

The man placed the galleons on the counter and nodded, "won't find a better deal anywhere else."

I smiled, "sure I won't." I grabbed the 2 gallons and walked out.

"Wait!" he said as I was about to open the door, "15,000 and that's my last offer."

I looked at him, "you know before I came here I did research how much they charge for gold these days. These two together would go for around 23,000 minimum. Who the hell are you trying to kid?"

"Fine, 18,000 that's all the cash I have."

This guy was really starting to bug me. I took out my wand and cast a confundus charm, "you will give me 25,000 pounds no questions asked and you will forget you ever saw me. Understood?"

The man nodded, his eyes glazed over. He reached under the counter and pulled out 25,000 pounds in cash and gave it to me. I tossed him the two galleons and walked out with a bag full of money. I could have just taken the money but I felt like that wouldn't be fair and going on that path is a whole another can of worms.

At the street I help up my wand and prayed to god I was doing it right. Suddenly I heard the pop of the violet knight bus and I hopped on. There was Stan, "welcome to the knight-"

"-can it I heard it all before. Do you guys take muggle money?"

"Yeah 4 pounds please."

I reached into my pocket and gave the man his money and informed him of my location, Diagon alley.

Now here is the funny part, I said Diagon alley, not the Leaky cauldron, so guess where they dropped me? Right in the middle of Diagon freaking alley.

I got of in front of Gringotts, which was exactly where I wanted to go anyway. I climbed the step to the marble building and read that old warning.

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Funny how I might have to rob this place soon.

inside, god inside was just bloody brilliant. I am not really an observing person, I enter a new place and I don't really care about how it looks, not my thing. But Gringotts, oh my god Gringotts is huge! And beautiful, one would feel humbled if not overwhelmed by the sight. But I supposed for someone like me who has never seen magic that would be the case.

I walk up to an empty bank teller and said, "good morning sir."

"Good morning wizard," came the reply. God I hate these things all snarly with their pointed teeth and batty skin, "what is it you want?" For a moment I thought he was cgi. But then I realised, THAT THIS IS FUCKING REAL LIFE!

I prepared for this, mentally and physically but even then seeing a bloody goblin in real life is…. wow just wow.

"I would like to have this money," I pulled out the stacked of pounds onto the table, "into galleons. There is 25,000 in there, well minus 4 pounds, so 24,996. How much is that in galleons?"

The goblin looked at the pile in front of him and smiled, "I see you are worth my time wizard. For the amount stated you will receive," he then started murmuring to himself and then, "5,019 galleons, 4 sicles and 20 knuts. With our service fee's the money you will receive, rounded out is 5000 gallons. Would you like to open a vault as well?"

This was the tricky part, I readied myself, "well you see about that, I already have a vault."

"I see I put all the money into that then."

"No! No you see it's kind of…. complicated."

"Well uncomplicated it then."

"Okay you se…. I ah…. oh fuck this," I moved aside my bangs and showed the scar to the goblin. His only reaction was his eyes opened up a little.

"I see… welcome Mr. Potter."

"Shh keep it down. I don't want anyone to know I am here."

"And why is this situation complicated Mr. Potter?"

And there was the question of the day. You see I have read a ton of Fanfiction and there are so many theories in it that I do not know what to believe. This is the real Harry Potter world, or at least it looks like it so I don't know whether those theories apply.

Dumbledore could be stealing money from Harry's vault, or maybe not. Maybe Harry has only the trust vault and nothing else, or maybe- I HAVE NO IDEA!

"See it's like this, I don't have my key, and I think the person who does is stealing from me."

The goblin raised an eyebrow, "I see, I can give you a replacement key Mr. Potter, but for that I would need blood."

"For a test right?...right?"

The goblin smiled, "Of course Mr. Potter, what else?"

Creep alert. I held out my hand and the goblin took a few drops of m blood. After a few second of staring at the bowl and muttering something in…. what is their language? Goblingook? Sounds stupid.

Finally he looked up, "You are Mr. Potter indeed. As a representative of the goblin nation I, Greenwash, wish to welcome you to the wizarding world Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Greenwash."

"You are most welcome, now tell me who do you think is stealing from you?"

Okay now's the moment of truth, "I… don't actually know."

"You do not know?" asked the goblin raising an eyebrow, is that his thing? Raising eyebrows and talking in a condescending tone?

"No, but you see it's because I have received no letters from Gringotts, ever. So that kind of made me think, who was getting these letters?"

Greenwash nodded, "very well Mr. Potter I will arrange for a meeting with an accountant who deals with your family exclusively. When do you wish for the meeting?"

"Tomorrow should be fine, at 5p.m. Also can I have the galleons please?"

The goblin nodded and placed the gold coins in a furry bag and handed it to me, you know the weird part I almost missed? He put 5000 gold coins, in one bag. ONE BAG! In layman terms, 1 BAG is not equal to 5000 coins!

"A magical extension charm?" I asked curious, and wondering for my sanity.

"Indeed, consider it a gift from us. A gesture to you Mr. Potter. It is charmed to be only opened by you, or me, and is summon proof."

I nodded my thanks and quickly left the bank with my head down. I could almost feel the goblin burning a hole behind my head. I knew that reason he gave me the pouch thou. If it found out that there has been some money stolen I can set fire to their collective asses and this was to get into my good graces.

It made sense, give the little kid a toy so that he thinks you are on his side. Iron clad logic, except I am not a kid. On the bright side Harry has a family vault and personal accountant, that's good.

I walked down the alley and every shop caught my attention. The magic was every where I could feel, really feel it. There were shops with moving things, like a bloody snitch and even a charmed doll in front of a toy store.

Everywhere there was something magical, and I spent the entirety of that day just exploring diagon alley. I made sure I had all my stuff with me, after all even in a magical community there were still thieves, and here it meant magical thieves.

Though that did not make any sense if they had magic, but the people they were stealing from also did, then why not steal from people who did not?

Hell I don't understand why more wizards just don't steal from muggles? It doesn't make sense!

Any way one problem at a time. The first place I went to was Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

The shop was fancy and such with people getting measured around the back and premade cloths being sold at the front. There were so many things there, cloaks, hats, gloves, boots and even underwear.

There I dropped a whole galleon and got a pretty fancy cloak. It was my size and was charmed for warmth and the cold and it's hood never came off. It was black with green trimmings, what can I say they matched my eyes. I also got a pair of really good gloves (dragon leather) and some underwear.

Hey they feel really good on my ass, sue me.(not you J.K. Rowling.)

Finally I tied a bandana above my forehead and my look was complete, for now.

I went right across the street and got all the ingredients on the list I made for the potions to brew. I got a brass cauldron and several flasks to contain them. After that the day was coming to an end, so I hopped onto the knight bus again and reached the hell hole right on time.

I cast the shrinking spell on the things I bought and stuffed them in my school bag. Neat little spell to know. I also removed the fancy cloak and gloves to keep up appearances.

I charmed my skin to become as hard as iron again and after hiding the wand I went into the hell hole.

There waiting for me was Vernon and guess who, Dudley. It seemed he might have felt a little bit….. left out when the bus left without him today.

"You think you're funny boy?" asked Vernon with his belt already out. He wiped me, and thought I couldn't feel it the strike made me drop my bag. He struck me again and my glasses were knocked out and the belt hurt my eye. My skin may have been strong, but my eye was still weak.

"I'll teach you manners! Even if it is the last thing you do!" He hit me again and this time I crouched with my back up and under me was my bag and glasses. He struck again and again, threw the cracking of the leather I could hear Dudley cheering on his father, "get him dad! Get him!"

I felt anger, so much anger. This man, no creature was put in charge of a life, an innocent life, and now look at it. This family is rotten, broken. One a sadistic mad man who can't fuck properly, another his son who at this age is already twisted to near insanity and their material a nympho.

"You better learn to love boy! I'll beat it into you. Love this family because this the only one you got! No one wants you, you freak!"

Love, that word I can only use properly once. My parents, they loved my, I know it as a fact. I loved them, they loved me. That was a family, and for these things to call themselves a family and put themselves on that level as my parents, as Harry's parent? NO!

I stood up, Vernon hit harder and harder as I got closer to standing tall. I finally stood tall in front of Vernon and hits kept coming. Vernon was panting now, his hands on his knees, heaving like a pig.

"You disgust me Vernon. You are pathetic, you don't deserve to use the word love. None of you know it's true meaning. A dickless man, a giant cry baby and a nymphomaniac. That's all you three are, and all obsessed with being normal, it's pathetic."

Dudley creamed in anger and caught me by my shoulder and threw me back. I stumbled a little but I gained back my balance and got into fighting position. I learnt martial arts when I was young, let's see if I remember. I punched Dudley in the nose, one straight shot, no fights, no combo's nothing, just one straight shot. The pig couldn't move fast enough and I ended up breaking his nose.

Here's a lesson for you, a metal rod+speed of a punch= broken fcuking nose.

"Dudley!" screamed Vernon as he reached to his son and tried to stop the bleeding. He looked at me, "you." He grabbed me by my throat and shoved me into the cupboard. He slammed the door shut and and for Petunia.

"PETUNIA! Come quick Dudley has been hurt! We have to get him to a hospital!" and in a few seconds the Dursleys were all gone, and I was left in a damn closet under the stair, wait I mean cupboard, cupboard under the stairs.

Now to get out of this damn closet and call the police, I have enough of this family bullshit. I reach for my pocket and realise something, my wand, it's in my bag, which is outside. So with nothing else to do I punched the door.

I drew back my hand and slammed it into the door and after half an hour there was only a crack made down the middle. The charm wore off and I was officially fucked.

When the Dursley's come back they are definitely going to kill me. And without a wand I have no way of protecting myself. Shit.

I collapsed on to the bed, arms stretched out. Exhausted. God my knuckles are bleeding, I may have hit that thing one too many times. As I laid down my head I notice a light beam hitting my eyes, great can't even sulk in peace.

I look and see that the light was coming from the lock's key hole. Damn it if only I could use magic, that could solve everything. But….. why can't I?

A rational part of me said that wandless magic had never been done in the Harry Potter universe. Sure in fanfictions sure but now? I remembered the prisoner of Azkaban, in that movie Dumbledore could make and caste away a flame on a candle. But that was Dumbledore! I have nearly zero skill compared to him.

But I had to do it. How impossible could it really be? Hell magic is the impossible and when you think about it, nothing is impossible.

I extended my index finger and focused. The pain in my knuckle felt impossible and the blood dripped to the floor. I recalled my magic core, how magic flowed from there through my arm and wand and at the tip of the wand shot out spark which in turn unlocked the door.

A basic law of reality is that matter cannot be created, nor destroyed, and energy is always a constant. Magic may be the impossible given form, but even it had to obey the laws of this reality. So that means if I push my magic out, something has to happen.

I pushed from my chest. I little magic rose, it went out a little, but just then it came back down. I tried again and when it reached my shoulder I lost focus, expecting it to take over, but it didn't it went right back in. I had to focus, a lot to ask from a guys with ADHD, though now that I am in a different body do I still have that? I mean ADHD is in a person's brain not body- FOCUS!

I pushed, the magic went out of the core, a little peace moved and it flowed. It came to my arm, my elbow, my wrist, almost there, it was going back, FOCUS! It moved forward again, it went to the tip of my index finger, and in a low growl I said, "Alohomora."

The tip of my finger lite up and blasted the door open. I widened my eyes, I knew that was less magic than when I used a wand, but damn those were some amazing results. Maybe that wand and I are not at all compatible.

I walk out of my 'room' and to the house phone. I pick it up and dialed 999 for the police. I waited through the ringtone and a woman spoke, "hello police what's your emergency."

"I am 10…. and ah I have… ah I have been whipped by my uncle," I said through sobbs and tears. Damn I'm a good actor.

"Okay sweetie tell me your name and where you live."

"Don't..sinf.. call me sweetie. That… what they did… before, before," and then broke out crying. Overreacting? Sure, but hey during the trail I can use this as evidence.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, are they here with you now?"

"Sniff, sniff, no."

"OKay good, can you tell me where you are, and your name?"

"I am in, sniff, 4 Privet Drive, my name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Okay, there will be a cop on the way to get you Harry, just hold on."

"Okay," I put down the phone and grabbed my bag in my left hand holding my right to my side. I took it to the cupboard. If the police were coming, that means everything would be checked, and I can't afford my bag to be taken into evidence.

I lifted the mattress I call bed up in the air and broke a couple of floorboards with my foot. It was difficult doing that and holding the bed up, but after using, and I can't believe I am actually going to say this, using wandless magic, using a wand seemed far more easier.

I moved the broken wood away and kicked my bag into the hole. I replaced the wood and lowered the bed down. Then I lifted the bed manually and with my free right hand caste a reparo spell onto the broken wood and they looked like they had not been touched at all.

I replaced the door, because there is no way anyone would believe a kid could have broken a door down, and reattached it to it's hinges. After casting a minor blasting charm on the lock to make it look like I kicked it open from the inside, everything was done.

I hid the wand behind the mirror where I first saw my reflection and went to the front door.

Just as I got there it flew open and Vernon and family stepped in. He looked at me with the look of death, "you cost me 20,000 pounds you freak."

"You permanently damaged my Dulekins nose!" screamed the Banshee, someone was not going to get her orgasmims to night.

"So what, the police will be here soon uncle," I said smiling, "they will get you guys and I promise you will regret how you have treated me all these years."

Vernon's face grew red, "YOU FREAK!" He charged at me, and before I could move he grabbed my arm and pulled it so hard it popped out of my pocket. I screamed, "AHHH."

I have never shown weakness in my life, but at that moment Vernon scared me. "I'll kill you boy!"

He grabbed me by the neck and held me to the wall strangling me. I kicked him, but all my hits fell on his stomach, and believe me he could not feel that. I spat in his face, but he did not let up.

Finally my lips began to feel tight, like the starved for oxygen tight. I started seeing spots, if I fainted now, it would be the end for me, who know what could happen. Just then,

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Vernon," came and old and frail voice.

Vernon's hands came of me and the pig was sent flying into the kitchen door which broke the glass and knocked out Vernon.

I feel down face first into the ground, I felt my nose crack. The pain was immense but that meant I was alive and awake so that was good.

I moved my body and looked at the doorway, there were three people there. One was tall with a white bread, one had a broken leg and another was a woman with green robes. In front of them were the unconscious forms of Petunia and Dudley.

"Hello Harry," said the tall man. He walked into the light and I saw who I assume is Dumbledore. That mean the peg leg dude is Mad eye, but who was the woman? I don't remember her description in the books? That much green, somebody had to have noticed.

"Y-you are," I stammered relieved for the help.

"Hush now Harry, we are here to help." said Dumbledore. As he did Mad eye pointed his wand at the unconscious Petunia and said , "Obliviate."The woman did the same to Dudley, and when she spoke she sounded chinese.

"Su," said Dumbledore to the woman, "kindly fix up the house please, remember no clues. And Alastor, yo-"

"Aye, I'll wipe the police's database on the incident I know the drill. Done it enough times before."

Dumbledore nodded, "good, now Harry," he turned to me and walked up to me with his wand drawn. There it is the Elder wand, "I'm sorry Harry but you have to forget again Harry."

"What is going on?" I asked confused as to why Dumbledore had his wand drawn, and more confused as to why it was pointed to me!

"What's the point of explaining it to you if you will just forget?" He said as he smiled his grandfatherly smile. "Obliviate."

And just like that I feel back unconscious.

I opened my eyes. I blinked repeatedly driving the sleep away from my eyes. I looked around, I was back in the closet, wait was that Dumbledore?

I remembered everything…. why? He oblivated me, I'm sure he did, point blank. Then why do I still remember? Hell that's not even the right question, the right question is, why did ALBUS DUMBLEDORE OBLIVIATE HARRY FREAKING POTTER!

"Wake up!" came the scream of the banshee as she banged on the door again. I swear she is going to break that one day….. wait. Break… I broke that door last night. I'm sure I did.

I looked at my knuckles and saw them clean, nothing was wrong with them, even my nose, just moments ago, broken now fine.

I went out and to the mirror again, I was still in Harry's body I reached behind the mirror and pulled out the wand. What happened last night? What did Mad eye mean by the drill? Why did-

And then I knew, I figured it out. Dumbledore was interfering in Harry's life, not just with his vault or money but with Harry as a person. Any human being would try to get out of a life like this. Harry knew that other children were treated better than he was, so of course he would try to get the same thing.

'The drill' that's what Mad eye and it. They must have done this over and over again, every time Harry tried to reach out and get help, Dumbledore was the blocking him, containing Harry into this little pit of hell.

No more. I'll play this game, I'll play his game of chess, and I'll win. Dumbledore may have been able to contain Harry, but not me. His obliviate spell did not work on me, why I don't know, maybe an accident, maybe a gift from god, either way Dumbledore now has to fight two enemies, me and Voldemort. And believe me, I am much more of a threat than Voldemort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS<strong>_

_**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the one where you realize the rest of the chapter titles are going to be like this.**

Now of course how I am going to battle against Dumbledore is another matter entirely. I had no contacts in the wizarding world, except one goblin who's an asshole, and no idea how to start.

Sure I could apply to the DMLE, but then they would ask questions and also it would take to long. If I do submit a case against Dumbledore it would take weeks before trial, and by that time Dumbledore would have realised I remember and obliviate me again, this time properly.

Right now I have the upper hand. He doesn't know I know. Now the only thing to do is prepare myself.

"Freak! School, NOW!" yelled the banshee. I quickly hide my wand and went to my 'room'. I lifted up the mattress, it was easy this time because I had to hands to use, and took out my bag.

I removed the shrunken packages from yesterday and put them aside and left the cloak and gloves in. I hide my wand and my book inside as well and with that I left my cupboard. It really is weird how used to this thing I've become.

As I neared the door Petunia stopped me, she looked at me with dead eyes, "listen here you toad tonight you will come straight back from school, I have lots of chores for you to do. Dudley clogged the toilet, you are going to have to unclog it."

I smiled, "okay aunt Petunia." That made her falter for a second. I may have been smiling on the outside, inside I was furious, almost like I wanted to kill something mad. As I walked passed her I touched her hip lightly and suddenly her body went into shook, the good orgasmic type.

I smiled and walked to the bus, Dudley was already on board and was sitting with his friends. "Heard you were so full of shit you clogged the toilet Dudley!"I said yelling as loud as I could.

The bus broke out in laughter even the bus driver, Dudley blushed and put down his head and for the rest of the day talked only to his group.

I sat down in the front and then my new group of friends came to talk to me. Me and the boys, I heard some of the others and this Potter's gang. I like the sound of that.

First there was Jeff, the tall guy, what was he good at? Basketball, and he was the fastest person on track. He was a nice bloke, god I sound so british, and a pretty ok guy. Then there was Nesel, the druger. You want something he got you covered, out Morgan Freeman in prison, out inside guy. We call him the drug because that was the one thing he never got, ironic, but hey still a cool name.

Then there was Daniel, a normal average guy. Nothing stood out about him. One thing though he was awesome at video games, like he won a state competition good.

Then the twins, Jenny, and Max, brothers and swimmers, gymnasts and ballet dancers. All in all they were the cool guys, which is weird because all these guys I mentioned, all of them 10, except the twins who are 11.

Yeah I know, when I was 10 the only thing I did of note was catch all the pokemon. The original 151 that is. Anyway back to point.

My gang and I always hang out during classes and breaks. During lunch we do our own thing and when we can we all walk together to the park where we split and go our separate ways. And me? I am the funny guys, to them, I provide the inappropriate joke and wisdom far beyond my age. I feel like a big brother to these guys. Snif, snif.

The school day went on as usual, like so, boring, boring, boring, super boring, boring, I knew that, I forgot I knew that and boring. However the last period was Ms. Sexy and the most intresting of them all.

"Good morning class," said Ms. Sexy. To which half the class replied, "Good afternoon Ms. Jessie," and the other half, the guys said, "Good afternoon Ms. Sexy." And like the awesome person she is Ms. Sexy ignored us and started teaching.

Today our lovely teacher was wearing a pink top with a grey skirt and what looked to be an oversized belt. Strange but whatever her choice.

She then turned to the board and started drawing and explaining boring history stuff. Now you are probably wondering why I love this period, I just said it was boring what she was teaching. True but it's not the teaching I like.

Every day Ms. Sexy always picks the tightest clothes to wear. I don't know whether she realises she is going to be teaching boys who are just about to hit puberty, but she always wears the tightest clothes.

I still have the video of her workout saved on my Omnioculars at the hell hole, but god seeing her everyday always make me happy.

Whenever she turned to the board I bend my head sideways and admire her ass. God that perfect ass. It is technically an onion but. Why, because if I peel back the first layer looking at it would bring a tear to my eye.

And so I enjoy history class immensely. But today at the end of class she had something to say.

"Class I am proud to announce that we will be visiting the buckingham palace next month," she said smiling at us. God she looks so pretty, they only thing that could make that face more appealing is if it was on my dick. I am such a pervert, but hey have someone like her as a teacher and tell me you are not thinking it to!

The class broke out in whispers and they all were excited that's for sure. "Now class I'm sure I don't have to tell you that during your visit we have to maintain absolute discipline. No snide comment," she looked at me, "or vulgar language," again me, "or offensive behavior," and she looked at, you guessed it , me.

"YES Ms. SEXY!" said the entire class aloud. Ms. Jessie was a little taken back by that fact that now everyone was calling her that but like the awesome person she is, she let that slide.

"Now, I also have a second announcement, one of you will have the honor of meeting the Prime minister."

"The british Prime minister ma'am?" asked Taylor.

"Yes. This person will be chosen at random and they will have tea with the P.M. Isn't this exciting?"

The class broke into micromeres again, but something did not sit right with me, "Ms. Sexy how will the person be choosen?"

The teacher looked at me pissed, she obviously did not like the nickname, but whatever, she lost the bet, and fair's fair. She doesn't like it? Sue me.(Not you J.K. Rowling.)

"The teachers will choose Mr. Potter."

"Then it will not be random."

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" the class went silent at the harsh tone Ms. Sexy used.

"That is teacher will chose the student it won't be random. They will pick the person with a stick most up their ass to make a good impression to the P.M." I looked her down using the same tone she did, she wanted to look like a good guy while she pulls shit like this? Not happening.

"Are you saying we teachers are impartial?"

"Did I stutter?"

The class looked at us, and after a moment Ms. Sexy stood tall and crossed her arms, "that may be, but that is only to make sure people like you won't disgrace this school's name."

I wanted to reply back with, 'yeah it's doing that with you it,' but I didn't that would have just escalated this to a whole new level. Instead I smiled, "Ms. Sexy I offer you a bet."

She raised her eye, "what kind of bet?"

"If I can get chosen to met the P.M. than you owe me a favor."

She stared at me, "what kind of favor?"

"It's a secret. If you don't do what I ask you will have to quit your job."

She laughed, "ha! Why would I ever except that?!"

I shrugged, "why are you backing out? Afraid?"

She looked at me and the others. She was new and had save face in front of her students, "and if I win?"

"I drop out. No questions asked." The class gasped. It wasn't really all that big of a deal, either way I'm going to Hogwarts in half a year, no biggie.

"That is a heavy price Mr. Potter-"

"It's Harry, and no it is not. It's equal. So…. do we have a deal?"

Ms. Sexy smiled, "deal." She extended her hand.

"You sure about that Ms. Sexy? Remember last time?" It was a gamble, she could decline, but if this worked than if she did lose it would be her fault and I could say, 'I warned you.'

But she did not back down, "I do." She shook my hand and we both smiled a devious smile that would have made the devil jealous.

That day after school at the park, after the rest of my gang left I took out my cloak and gloves and my wand. I put my bandana over my scar and with my wizard attire ready I hailed the Knight bus.

I was dropped of at the Leaky Cauldron this time. I entered the pub, it was dark, smelly and honestly I felt sick just looking at it. I went to the back and the stone archway was already open for me to use.

I went straight to the bank and when I crossed the threshold it was 5 on the dot. I looked around and spotted Greenwash with another goblin. I walked up to the pain and put hood down.

"Greeting Greenwash," I nodded to him and the other goblin, who I assume is my personal accountant.

"Greeting Mr. Potter, right on time I see," Greenwash pointed to his associate, "this is Potvan, your family's personal accountant. I shall let you two business and leave you in his capable hands."

"Thank you Greenwash," Potvan extended his hand, that creepy creepy hand. Thankful I got over the creep factor fast and shook the names hand without seeming rude.

"I am Potvan Mr. Potter so nice to see you, my I say you look exactly like you father, and his father before him."

"Thank you Mr. Potvan it means a lot to me." I smiled. After that Greenwash went back to his post and Potvan lead me to his office. The hallway he lead me to was filled with door arranged two feet between each other. How do they even have room….. wait expansion chambers. Of course.

It was a five minute walk down the Gringotts bank, which we did in silence. It was kind of awkward, hell if you had told me a week ago I would be walking down the hall of a goblin bank with a goblin, who was the personal accountant of the body I would suddenly wake up in, I would have and you mad. I' sure you would have call yourself mad as well.

"Here we are," said Potvan, finally. He opened a door with the number 27 on it in golden writing. I slipped in and just as I had guessed the room was bigger on the inside. (Doctor who joke.)

I sat down on the only available seat there and across from me sat Potvin with enormous stacks of papers arranged on either sides.

"So Mr. Potter you had some business?"

Straight to the chase? Okay, "I think someone is stealing from me."

"Yes Greenwash told me that. So why do you think so?"

Because Albus Fucking Dumbledore tried to erase my mind! "I have never received any mail or notification that I even had a vault to begin with. In fact the only reason I know is by chance."

Potvan nodded, "I see….. do you not have your key?"

"No I do not. I have no idea where it is."

"I see. Tell me Mr. Potter do you know who is your gaurdian?"

"Vernon?"

"Who?"

"My muggle uncle. I live in the hell hole he insists in calling a house."

"I see. No Mr. Potter, Mr. Vernon may be your muggle guardian, but your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore."

Okay time to play dumb, "isn't he a school teacher?"

"Principal actually. And a very important member of our society. He is powerful and very clever. What you are saying Mr. Potter is that this man is stealing from you, and what you must know is that he has his hands everywhere, even Gringotts." Suddenly Potvan snapped his fingers and I felt a wave of magic flow from him into my head.

I was thrown back and fell down. It was an obliviate spell. I could feel the foreign magic inside me, fighting to get into my head. But then suddenly my magic acted on it's own and destroyed it completely. So that's what happened. My magic is a built in immune system, nice.

"Greenwash get down here, he is obviated" said Potvan into his phone, "yes I know I thought Dumbledore had obviated him too, apparently not. Get here quick, after we remove this trash we need to ask Dumbledore what happened."

Dumbledore, great. If he finds out I was here he would realise that I remembered because even if everyone else thought Dumbledore made a mistake that white beard asshole knew he hadn't. If he knows about this he would know I'm immune.

I got to my feet and with my extended arm I cast a spell, "BOMBARDA!" I ripped magic out of my core and send it straight through my fingers into the goblin. The spell blast the goblin back causing his body to form a crater on the wall, knocked him unconscious.

I went up to the goblin and checked his pulse, he was alive good. I may be a lot of things, but murderer is not one.

I quickly got to his desk and flipped it towards the door and crouched behind I made a gun shape with my right hand and pointed it to the table. I waited for a second or two before the door opened and Greenwash walked in.

"Potvan?" I heard him say, it was the perfect time, "Exterminante!" I screamed, the magic flowed even quicker this time banishing the desk forward knocking the goblin of his feet.

I ran and jumped over the desk and brought down my knee right into the goblin's pointy nose. It broke with a loud crack, blood splattered on the floor. I dragged his unconscious form in and cleaned the blood away with a spell. I closed the door and then prepared the interrogation.

I found some zip locks in one of Potvan's drawers and a long length of chain in the closet. Obviously Potvan has some very peculiar fetishes. They were still knocked out, but then came the big question, how to stop their magic?

From what I have seen goblins clicked their finger…. it can't be that simple right? Either way just to be sure I covered their thumbs with tape so they would not be able to snap their fingers and crossed my finger hoping for the best.

I slapped Potvan to wake him up and after turning his cheeks red the bastard finally woke up.

"Hello master goblin, may your gold flow freely," I mocked him as the ass woke himself up.

"POTTER!" the goblet screamed as he tried to get out of his bindings and snap his fingers. "M-My thumbs! You innocent pathetic little wizard! Who the hell do you think you are. You are not wort-"

SLAP!

I slapped him, hard, I think he lost some teeth in the process. "Listen you little shit, this is how it is going to be, you are going to answer some questions I ask, any lies or failure to do so, will result in pain." I reached behind him and held his pinky finger and broke it.,"like so."

The crack was audible and Potvan whimpered in pain. He gritted his teeth and looked at me with rage, "why did you do that, you haven't even asked me a question!"

"That was a warning. Now first question, what is the relationship between you and Dumbledore."

Potvan looked at me with eyes bloodshot in anger. "Go to hell," he then spat at my glasses. MY GLASSES! That cunt!

I smiled, I took of my glass and wiped them on his coat, "I hate the hard way."

I broke another finger, Potvan screamed in pain, "So tell me."

Potvan shook his head violently. I sighed this was getting nowever. If only I had some veritaserum. Wait… I remember reading one fanfiction where the goblins had some to check their clients for lies and what not…. can that be true.

I looked at Potvan's eyes. There was a trick I learned a long time ago from my teachers. It was during a test, they told us how they always found when one of us were cheating, it was by looking at our eyes. When the ask us 'who cheated' the people who knew would always look at the guilty party, so that mean you mentions something, no matter how hard you try, you will always look at it. Eg. Irene Adler in Sherlock.

I smiled, "where do you keep your Veritaserum?" The goblin immediately looked at his desk's top drawer, jackpot.

I walked to the now up right desk and looked in the top drawer. There like I guessed was a bottle of the truth serum. I took out the bottle of clear odorless liquid and held it up to the light. If I remember my potter mythology the clearer the liquid the longer the effect. And this was clearer than Walter White's meth.

I smiled and walked back to Potvan who was now trying his level best to crawl away from me. Honestly do I really seem that scary?

I picked him up by his collar and threw him into the wall. He banged his head and his senses became distorted, before he could think I grabbed his jaw and pressed open his mouth. I put in three drops and shut his mouth forcing him to keep it inside him.

He struggled for a minute, oh how he struggled, but after that he became calm and his eyes glazed over.

I stepped back and admired my work. It was luck this time, but it doesn't matter, I had done it. I defeated a magical opponent. Two in this case and now I had access to question one of Dumbledore's men.

"What is your name?"

"Potvan Grene Sjjje Hsje."

"How…. how do even pronounce that?"

"Like Potvan Grene S-"

"-Enough!" god this is such a pain, "sigh. Tell me about your relationship with Dumbledore."

"I am his little bitch."

…..what? "What?"

"During our sexual 'situations' he often make me call him master, and I his little bitch."

"So the chain I have tied you two up in…."

"Master Dumbledore uses them on me on a regular basis."

"Wow…. that's disgusting. But not the point, I mean in a professional way. What do you do fore him here at the bank?"

"I help him take money from your family's account to his, making sure to cover tracks and now leads."

That hurt a little , but since it was not my money anyway fuck it, "how much?"

"100 billion galleons."

Now that hurt a lot. It doesn't matter what the circumstances if you stand to make a billion anything and that is taken from you, you have a right to get pissed. "I see….. is there anyway of getting it back?"

"No."

"How much do I have left?"

"Your trust vault has 1 million galleons, which he has not touched. Your family vault has 20."

"20 million?"

"No 20 galleons."

OH FUCK! YOU ASS HOLE! YOU HOMOPHOBIC GOBLIN FUCKER! FUCK YOU ALBUT DUMBLEDORE! I kicked the table once again and sent it back to the door blocking it. And for a scrawny guy, that's a lot of force. And now my foot hurts. Ow, ow, ow.

After the pain subsided I asked Potvan another question, "what can I do get the money back?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean? Can't I go to court? I can't use you as evidence."

"Dumbledore would win."

"But you would be there as evidence!"

"He would kill me, then you would have no evidence."

"He would do that? Aren't you guys anal buddies?"

"Albus Dumbledore is a ruthless man, vicious and calculative. That is some of the things I find most attractive about him."

Gross. I started to panic now. God what the hell do I do. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! "WHAT DO I FUCKING DO?!"

"You can tell Ragnok" squeaked Potvan.

"What?"

Potvan at that moment looked to be trying to resist the potion. His eyes were wide in fear and honestly I don't know whether I want to meet this person, "he is the head of the goblin nation the best. Uncorrupted and unchanging, fair. The goblin everyone wants to be. You can tell him about all this he can help you."

I looked at Potvan's eyes for deceit, I found surprisingly none, "why would he want to do that?"

"Because he despises cheaters."

"So tell me Potvan, if you were in my place, what would you do?"

"I would first tell Ragnok. Then after that kill me and Greenwash. By doing so will cause everything we own to be given to you as a spoil of war. Then you would have both power and the goblin nation owing you a major deal."

"And what of the lost 1 billion galleons?"

"It is 100 billion galleons, and I do not know. There is no way getting them back. But you do have some unliquidated funds at your disposal when you are of age as well as several artifacts and treasures. There are several book in the Potter vaults you can use and several things Dumbledore was not able to take away."

100 billion. That was a lot of money. I could have bought of the death eaters for that much. But I suppose this is something than nothing. "What about Greenwash? What's his role in all of this?"

"Greenwash maintained bringing in the money. He invest the money bringing in more money to the vault which I then take to Dumbledore's vault. Right now because of him the vaults now make 1 million gallons daily from investors alone."

"Yes, but I still have a 100 billion galleons missing. Tell me Potvin what would you do in my place?"

"I would kill."

I nodded, "I'll do that, but not until Rag- what was his name again?" I knew his name, but I wanted this thing to say it. To say the name he so feared, his death.

"R-Ragnok" Potvan muttered.

"Ragnok," I smiled. I punched Potvan right in the face knocking him out cold. OW! HAND HAND! Hand, hand hand! Why do I always do something so stupid?! Badass true but so stupid!

I walked to the table and pushed it aside clearing the door. I exited the office and looked at the corrido. At the end of it I saw two guards in armor and swords drawn. I whistled, "Hey boys! Come here for a sec!"

They walked to me, one having a large white bread and blue eyes and another blade with yellow, king of like a toad, and when they arrived I moved from the door to give them a view to what was inside. The moment they laid eyes on the office their jaws dropped to the floor. In shock of what happened or that a 10 year old did this I don't know but needless to say they took a while to get over it.

"Ah… guys?" I asked snapping them out of it. The immediately one tried to behead me with his sword. Without even thinking I felt my magic move from my core to the tip of my finger sending a shot of what felt like a banishing spell to the goblin pushing him back.

The goblin slid backwards and before the second one could attack me I put my hands up, "I come in peace!"

"And yet you just attacked us!" He held his sword just below my chin, pointy side towards me.

"Well technically I attacked him, but he started it first," the goblin growled, "look just bring Ragnok here. I promise if you do you will not regret it!"

The other goblin slowly got back up, the one holding me at sword point barked out, "Bladeenhime get director Ragnok here, now!"

"Yes sir!" the goblin the ran as fast as he could leaving me and the goblin looking at each other stuck in a long staring contest.

I looked into his blue eyes and he into my brown- no wait I'm in Harry's body, so I have green eyes. Anyway we looked into each other eyes and for a moment I could see a little of his life. The war's he had gone through and the people he had saved. The pathetic job he had now, the lack of respect, a hero in the time hero were no longer needed.

Slowly the goblin put down his blade, "change of heart?" I asked him, curious by his latest action.

"Something tell me you have a story boy. Tell me what happened."

"It would be easier to explain if I just said it all at once with director Ragnok here."

The goblin nodded, "aye," he turned to the room, "it better be a mighty good one lad."

"Believe me it is," I extended a hand to the goblin, "Harry, Harry Potter."

"Graverunner, you don't have the scar?" said the old goblin as he gave me a firm shake.

"What?" I looked up and noticed I still had the headband on, "oh I just don't want people to see it. I hate the attention."

We didn't have to wait any long because just the a crowed of goblins walked towards us. They were all warriors and in the center walking with a limp and a cane was a goblin unlike any other. The goblin had plane blue robes with golden training and a solid gold gauntlet on each hand.

I have never felt a need to bow to anyone. I have never done it before willingly. The only time I have ever bowed was to show someone I respected and loved them with all my heart, to my fourth grade english teacher. She showed me the joy of reading, without her….. I am afraid to think of what I would have become.

But now, looking at this goblin, Ragnok, I feel the need to bow. I can feel power rowling of him, but I am not intimidated by power, if that was the case I would have bowed to Vernon a long time ago. No what he also had…. was respect.

You could see it in his men, the goblins with him, they weren't there because it was their duty, they were there to protect this man, a man they would die for, or goblin in this case.

When he approached me I bowed. "Why do you bow?" he asked in a rough but surprisingly gentle tone.

"Because against you, I am nothing." I said, it was true, against someone like this I felt like nothing.

"I see. Why have you done this to my people? Graverunner would not have put down his blade without reason."

I was about to but then I noticed the goblins around us. If Greenwash and Potvan were spies, who else could be?

"I will but first can we do this inside, away from eyes?" I asked looking at the goblins here.

Ragnok nodded, "you all stay here, Graverunner inside."

"Yes sir," said the goblin as he lead me in and closed the door behind us.

Ragnock snapped his fingers and suddenly everything in the room was back to how it was even the papers on the floor. The chain around the two spies dissolved and the bruises they suffered disappeared. He took a seat, "ah, these old bones aren't mean for moving like they used to." He looked at me dead in the eyes then, all humor gone, I was scared, scared of somebody for the first time since I got here. "You have a minute, explain."

"We may need more than a minute," I reached up and removed my bandana, "first of, pleasure meeting you Mr. Ragnok, my name is Harry Potter. And this dear fellow Potvan just stole 100 billion of my money,"

Ragnok's and Graverunner's eyes widened. Ragnok was the first to recover from the shock, "explain," he demanded in a low grumble.

And I did. I told him everything Potvan did and how their entire scheme went about. After my explanation Graverunner kicked Potavn in the gut kicking him awake. The moment Potvan saw Ragnok, he fainted.

Ragnok gritted his teeth, "I do not have time for this!" He snapped his fingers and shocked Potvan up.

"Potvan, Mr. Potter here has just told me a very interesting story. Now you are going to tell me one, if it doesn't add up you, Mr. Potter and I are going to be in here a long time."

"Hey if you want I can tell you the whole thing under Veriseseum!"

"That maybe Mr. Potter, but I am still going to give my goblin the benefit of the doubt."

Luckily for me the three drops I gave Potvan before still lasted even now. If a minute he had spilt his guts and now looked like a dog who was caught drinking out of the toilet. My diamond crusted pure platinum, 100 billion gallon toilet!

Ragnok gripped his cane so hard that it broke right down the middle. "Never, never in all my years has something like happened. This boy, is a hero. And if not him his father and mother were and instead of respecting those great people, you destroy their wealth?! We goblins care for wealth because we know it is one of the ways to express gratitude and love. And the money that was stole, the money you stole! That was the last gift those two brave souls left for their only child. Their true treasure, and you steal it? Why?"

"I-I-I was greedy," said Potvan in a shallow voice.

Ragnok stood up, "indeed you were. Graverunner," he turned to the soldier who saluted on command, "take these two to the dungeons and seal the in the lifeless vault. They will not be allowed to leave. Understood?"

"YES SIR!" Graverunner grabbed Potvan by the collar and dragged the still unconscious Greenwash to leav the office.

"Oh and Graverunner, mention this to no one, this is now a class 5 secret, understood?"

"Yes sir!" And with that the soldier left and that left just me and the old goblin.

Ragnok looked at me and sighed. Gone was the furry I saw before. Now instead of a goblin as strong and proud as a king stood a tired goblin. He sat back down and snapped himself a glass of what looked like scotch.

He took a sip, and the spoke, "not how I expected out first meeting to turn out."

I smiled and took the seat next to his, "you expected something like this?"

"Haha, no, no I expected to see you on your eleventh birthday on your way to get your wand and start your Hogwarts journey. Like every other child that walks in here on their eleventh birthday. Not exposing a scandal a billion galleons deep and informing me that I might have spies working under me. Sigh, a dark day indeed."

"Yeah well I have my moments." I let the silence take over and after a minute of just staring at a wall and spoke once again, "so what are you going to do about your Dumbledore infestation?"

"Haha you say it like he is a pest to be taken care of."

"Well… isn't he?"

"HAHA! You are funny Mr. Potter I'll give you that much!"

"Thank you Mr. Ragnok,but please call me Harry."

"I see, pardon me but I would still like you to call me Mr. Ragnok, anything else make me feel silly. Spend 103 years hearing it, you forget how your name sounds like without the Mr. in it."

"103? Wow you look good for that."

"Hehe, that I do. That I do….. I can promise you Mr. Potter we will do everything in our power to get your money back to you."

"That would be nice Mr. Ragnok, but you heard Potvan, he is too good at his job."

"True, but Gringotts will not forget this. Never. A great injustice has been done to you and I swear I will do everything I can to set it right."

I nodded, "thank you Mr. Ragnok. Honestly I don't even know where to start from here. God why did it have to become one of those days?"

"Haha, because anything else would be to boring. The first thing I am going to do is issue a ban on Dumbledore in Gringotts. The man is smart so we have to work behind the shadows. We can't tip our hand otherwise he might find out."

"'We?'"

"You do wish revenge, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then this is what we do from here. I will transfer all the properties of Grennwash and Potvan to you as forfeit. That is nothing compared to what you have lost-"

"-but is a start."

"Yes. Then you and I will work to get Dumbledore out of being your magical guardian. The only problem is who to replace him with."

"What about Sirius Black?"

"Black? Harry do you know what Sirius Black did?"

"Yes, I also know he is innocent. I can't tell you how because well I do not trust you, but I do know that he is. So I'll asking you to help me free him."

"It will not be easy Harry, we do not have a voice in the wizarding court, none at all. We can provide you with money, and support but nothing else."

"I know that Mr. Ragnok, what I am asking of you is simple. I want you to help me get a message to him, that's all."

Ragnok lift an eyebrow, "a message? What kind?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Deal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Haha! Very well. Anything else Harry?"

"Dumbledore has had a lot of free reign over my things, not anymore. I wish to have access to all my possessions."

"That would mean getting you to an adult. Getting you emaculated."

"I know you can do this Mr. Ragnok do not try to fool me. And I am not asking you, I'm telling you to."

Ragnok looked into my eyes. This was now a battle of wills, and when it come to that, I will always be winner.

Ragnok grinned, "very well. It will be done on your eleventh birthday. No one will find out about this of course and free of charge."

I nodded, "great Mr. Ragnok which lead me to the last thing I have to ask of you. I wish to obtain something from a vault."

"Your vault?"

"No someone elses, Bellatrix Lestrange's. The death eater."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Harry, doing so would go against everything Gringotts stands for."

"And yet it has done the same thing to me."

"That was a crime Harry, you-"

"I am an innocent person, compared with her. She is a monster, a demon given form. I won't even take it away permanently I just want to do something to destroy something evil living in it."

"And what is this evil?"

"Voldemort." At that Ragnok's eyes narrowed and glowed red. I have never seen him like this, even when Potvan spoke he never became this angry.

"What has Voldemort kept inside there?" Ragnok asked through gritted teeth.

"A Horcrux. A soul anchor, as long as it exist-"

"-He cannot die. So that Halloween night, you did not kill him."

I shook my head, "only half way. He is still there. Gathering his strength. And I need to gather mine. I need that thing in Lestranges vault Mr. Ragnok, not for me, but the magical community. I will even swear an oath to not steal it. I just want to destroy the thing living in it."

Frank looked at me. I could almost see that battle raging on inside him. He was split on what to do, on one side there was doing what was right for the world. On the other it was doing what was right as a banker. "I have followed the rules of this bank to the letter. But you make a good point Harry. Swear this oath to me and I will get this thing to you."

"I will, thank you Mr. Ragnok. I will not need it now, I will only need it after I get rid of the rest."

"Rest?!"

"Yes, Voldemort did not make one soul anchor. He made seven."

"Se-e-ven? And you intend to find them all?"

"Yes."

Ragnok stood up and started pacing. Finally he stopped, "Harry James Potter I Ragnok of Gringotts would like to officially extend this banks support to you to find these soul anchors and destroy them. No matter the cost."

I stood up, "I accept."

Ragnok extended his hand which I shook. I had an ally. It took me loosing 100 billion gallons, but hey win some lose some.

Ragnok took me to the lobby and there we stood.

"Give me the letter for Sirius and I will send it to him as soon as I can. You emaculation has started already and will be done soon. Anything else Mr. Potter?"

"I thought I told you to call me Harry?"

"The process you should in there, you are more than worthy of the title Mr. Potter, Lord Potter also in fact."

I smiled, well isn't that nice. What's he hiding? Oh yes that 100 billion he still owns me."So now that's done I still have another question for you Mr. Ragnok, what about my 100 billion?"

Ragnok blinked back his surprise. Thought I would forget hey? No chance! "I see you are very observant Mr. Potter. Yes the 100 billion galleon question. What is it you want from us?"

I looked around. What do I want, what do I want? There was so many fancy things here. I could ask for my money back, but where will these guys for that much amount? I could ask them for this bank. HAHA yeah right! … on the other hand.

"Shares worth 100 billion galleons. 50 billion in Gringotts and the rest for…." what do I want what do I want….. The Leaky Cauldron, yeah that place looks like a good place for a profit. Fix the place up a bit and bam instant profit. "The Leaky Cauldron. And the left over, and I know that there will be left over I wish to be repaid to me one step at a time by the bank. "

There I said it. Honestly I expected that to blow up in my face. Honestly I was just a kid, well to them in reality I am an adult, but holy shit I am surprised I am even alive!

I looked at Ragnok, "you deal like a goblin Mr. Potter. That is good, about time a smart wizard showed up. I accept your demands. But unfortunately we cannot give you so much liquid amount as a total. Even after the Leaky Cauldron you would have 10 billion left over. We can give you perhaps 1 billion, but the rest is impossible."

Okay, back up plan, back up plan. Ahha! "Then there is some other company I would like you to buy for me. Have you ever heard of Gurrings?"

After the deal was struck I left the bank with 40% of the bank shares and quite a bit of coin in my new vault, to which only I have the key. I got 60% of Gurrings, hehe and the Leaky Cauldron was mine as well. This time tomorrow I can move out of that wretched hell hole and to the Leaky Cauldron.

By the time I got of the knight bus and reached the hellhole it was already 9 p.m. I opened the door with a little Alohomora, hey I did that without even thinking! I went into my cupboard and hide my bag in there. I walked out and went to get something to eat when I saw Petunia there waiting for me.

"Where were you?" she asked in a low voice.

"Out."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"There is an alarm clock there," I pointed to the clock in the kitchen.

"THAT IS IT! YOU WILL GO UP STAIRS AND-"

"-voluptatem," a pink beam shot from my finger and hit Petunia making her cum on he spot. She strained her skirt with her pussy squirting all over the place and finally her legs buckled down and she fell unconscious.

Hmmmm maybe I used a little too much. I woke her up and when she came to I said, "you feel that Petunia? That was me giving you something your husband can't. So here is how it is going to be, you treat me god that day, and that night I make you cum. Deal?"

"Y-You can use magic?"

"Yes I can. And if you tell that erectile dysfunctioning husband of yours I will make sure you can never be satisfied by another dick that goes into your cunt again!"

"You-you're blackmailing me?!" She stood up suddenly and all I did was touch one of her nipples through her shirt. That caused her to cum again and this time I could smell her.

"You deserve worse. But I do not kill. I am just asking you to get out of my way and if you do this basic human act I will give you what you want most. I good orgasim. And the best part, it's technically not cheating. Now tell me, deal?"

Petunia looked up to me, there was no real choice in the matter, "deal."

I nodded and went back to my 'room' my appetite lost. I closed the door and lied on the bed. So many thing had happened lately. God dammit screw this I want to sleep. I can't wait to move out tomorrow!

But wait, Dumbledore. If he finds out that… that I moved out of the Duresly's he would come looking for me. And then 'persuade' me come back here. What am I going to do?! I don't want to live here!

Okay, okay calm down, new plan , new plan. Think come of you can do this…. got it.

I own Grunnings this time tommorow, so I can threaten Vernon's job. That mean while at the hell hole he won't bother me. Petunia has been taken care of and Dudley I can deal with.

Great I bought the Leaky Cauldron just to use one of it's rooms as mine permenantly but now I can't even do that. Well atleast I can still make a profit from it.

So at the end of this long day I still haven't found a way out of this hellhole. I got blackmail material sure but not a way out. Sigh.

At the bank-

"Lord Ragnok sir, why did you let him go with so much of our money?" asked Graverunner.

Ragnok smiled, "that boy dodged my every strike. The moment Potvan completed his story I gave that whole speech about parenthood to get him to like me more. Guess where that turned out? I was thoroughly cheated out of this deal. I did everything I could to finally pledged him Gringotts services, but even that could not distract him from his goals. If it was anyone else negotiating with him, he would have gotten the entirety of Gringotts. Hehe, that boy even managed to make me do something I never thought I would be doing in a million years."

"What's that sir?"

"Allowing him to break the rules of Gringotts. That boy is one to watch out for Graverunner. A new player has arrived, I am just glad he is on our side. Now come we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The one wear I get my power suit.**

Saturday. The best day of the week. Ask me why? Go on ask. Because it is the day when I don't give a fuck.

Ah yes Saturdays are the best. Today I woke up with a relaxed feel over me. Everything I worked for was going according to plan, except a few bumps along the way, but hey shit happens.

I stretch my legs and the first smell that hits me is the musty scent of this god awful cupboard. Wait, I own these bitches why can't I move out?

.

.

.

Dumbledore, right forgot about that ass fucker.

Anyway I went out of the room I have and got ready. The time was 5 in the morning and so I had enough time to get ready before the 'loving family' of Harry's woke up.

As I stepped into the shower the warm water dropped down on me washing away the back pain I felt and my sore muscles. Seriously which 10 year old has a sore back? God I am so moving out of this place… wait Dumbledore forgot.

I stepped out and put on my clothes. God these things are big and smell. I HATE THESE THINGS!

That's it I am going to town today I get what I bloody want! What I want! But it doesn't matter if I have good clothes, if the Dursley's saw them they would rip them to shreds.

That leads me to another problem, getting of my back. Sigh, I need something to eat for this much thinking.

I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal with milk and a boatload of sugar. Hey it might give me diarrhea eventually, but fuck it I need my sugar to think.

Okay, crunch crunch crunch, lets see…..

Petunia knows about my magic, I really shouldn't have shown her, but on the plus side she knows no to mess with me, or else. Dudley I can take care of, all that remains is Vernon.

The only reason I bought Grunnings is because Vernon works there as the sub-manager of the London branch. I would technically be his, boss's, boss's, boss. So that would make him my bitch. Hehehe.

Okay so first I need to call a meeting in Grunnings to inform them about the new change in ownership. And if all goes according to plan I am going to have a comfortable house this time Monday, without Dumbledore finding out.

Then there is the Leaky Cauldron, oh I ran out of cereal, just a moment.

.

.

.

There we go I'm back, now where was I? Oh yes that disgusting pub. I own it, why did I do that again? Right profit. All I have to do is clean up that place a bit, make it a little bit more modern, maybe add a few different variety of drinks there, and voal! Instant profit.

I'll have to talk with Tom there, hopefully he will continue to work there, even though I just gave him somewhere near 10 billion galleons. Sigh, I hate this.

Okay so that's my plans for today. Hopefully Sunday can be a Lazy Sunday. You notice Lazy Sunday is in capitals that's because it is a special holiday me and my parents came up with. Lazy Sunday is the one day of the week where we would not do anything, even if a nuclear bomb was heading our way we would all not give a fuck.

Anyway, I put my dish in the sink and went into my 'room'. I drew my cloak on my and put it on with a little bit of flare. Seriously I feel so cool every time I do that, like Batman, maybe I can make some adjustment to it so that it would look like the Dark Knight's cape.

I slipped on the familiar feeling of my leather gloves with my bandana on my forehead covering my scar and slid my stolen wand in my pocket. Seriously I am surprised no one has come looking for this thing.

With the materials I bought from Diagon Alley still shrunken in my bag, and the small spell book I acquired, I was ready to head out. this could possibly be the single most important day of my life, or Harry's life.

I went to the park and there hailed the Knight bus. I put up my hood to hide my face from Stan the bus conductor and after a brief second I was dropped of in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

I went into the bar and to my surprise saw Tom there cleaning up the place. He looked at me and smiled, "sorry sir, the Cauldron is closed today, you may still use the path to the alley though."

Sir? Right I'm still wearing the hood. I deepened my voice and spoke, "why Tom? What happened?" My voice came out kind of funny, my older, it's a neat talent I have had since I was born, always thought it would be useful if I ever became a spy, who knew it would be used to hide myself from a wizard barkeeper?

"Oh it's just someone bought the pub from me last night sir. I am cleaning up the place for the new owner that's all. And then when the bloke shows up, I am expecting to be kicked out."

"I see," I replied in my awsome disguised voice, "my condolences."

Tom waved it away, "oh it ain't all that bad, the buyer gave me enough for me to live comfortably for the next 200 years. Shame though, this bar is in my family for generations, my father, his father. And strange enough we were all and Tom. Now that I think about it, it must be a family name."

I raised an eyebrow, not that Tom could have seen. The goblins already bought this place? They worked fast. I should probably see what's going on in to my account before anything else.

And with that decision, I stepped out to Diagon Alley, the brick memory gave I memorised from last time.

The alley was still waking and the raising sun cast a warm glow everywhere. The shadows were just retreating back in and the only people on the street where shop owners banishing the dirt in front of their stores.

There were drunk wizards on the side, reeking of something that smelt disgusting. I walked down the alley feeling strangely happy, This was my favorite time of the day, where I was awake and everyone else was just getting up. No one to irritate, and no noise. God how I hate noise.

The air was cool, and not too cold, alley right now almost looked harmless, but I knew behind each of these store doors was something that could kill me, or worse.

I walked to the marble doors of Gringotts and there by them were two guards already with their swords up and their eyes alert. I ignored them and walked into the bank, the moment I did my peace was broken.

The bank was hot and filled with energy. There were goblins moving everywhere. Thousands always moving. One who was carrying a stack of paper five times my height ran by with a look of fear on him.

"Yes, Gringotts please hold. Yes, Gringotts please hold. Yes, Gringotts please hold," repeated a goblin in a teller box over and over into several phones. The poor thing looked like he was about to burst.

And just then the goblin feel down from his seat. I moved to help but then a pair of goblins came to him.

"Another one done from exhaustion!" said one goblin who then dragged the fallen goblin away, while the other on took to the seat and began answering the calls once again.

All in all it was hell here in the bank. I looked at them and the alley behind me. It was not like any of them would be able to help my any way, they all seemed…..busy.

I walked out of the bank and closed the door behind me, shouting out the noise from the bank and allowing me to enjoy the peace of the alley once again. Sigh, god this was the life.

I went a few steps down and laid back against a pillar and stretched my legs. I looked to the guardian goblins, "why is it so hectic in there?" I asked in my disguised voice.

The goblins tore their eyes from their trained potion to detect any threats and looked at me. "There was a big arrangement that happened yesterday at the bank. A customer was cheated and due to the recreations of that event the goblins had to work through the night to make things right."

"I see," I replied nodding my head, "all night you say? Must have been one hell of a mess up."

"I'll say," said the other goblin gaurd, "there had never been one like this since, well ever. Some goblins say that the Goblin prime, Ragnok had be involved."

"Goblin prime?" I asked.

The guards scoffed, "typical wizard doesn't know anything about us goblins. Think your history is better than everyone else's do you?"

"Forgive me Mr. Goblin I am a muggle born so I lack any knowledge of your culture, or of mine in that matter. I only know what Hogwarts has told us first years." Saved by the lie thank god.

"First year are you?"

"Yup."

"It's okay then kid. I don't blame you, wizarding culture is like that. Anyway the goblin prime is kind of like our leader. Officially it means he is responsible for the economy of the goblins, but unofficially he is our leader."

"Isn't there a goblin king?"

"No there hasn't been one since, well forever. Ever since our founding there has never been a goblin king. It's because no one has ever had that honor, we all think Ragnok has come close but no dice so far."

"Who decides the king?"

"You are awfully curious for a wizard. Why do you want to know?"

"It's not everyday I get to hear something do interesting. So… why isn't Ragnok the goblin king?"

"It's because the king can only be decided by the law of Feriosn war."

"Feriosn what?!"

"Feriosn war kid. It's a goblin word, it mean the right/the need. There is no english word for it so we never made one. That law state that a king is only needed in times of war and nothing else."

"But there has been plenty of wars before this. The goblin rebellion-"

"-Rebellion kid, not war. War is when we goblins fight against someone not of our kind. And though we regret saying this you wizards are of our kind, magical."

"I see…." it was a lot to take in and my voice was starting to hurt due to me manually changing it. Just then the doors opened and a familiar goblin walked out.

Graverunner in his armor came out of the bank with his sword at his side. "Anything to report men?" he asked in his authoritative voice.

The goblin clicked their heels and stood straight and with pride, "NO SIR!"

"Good," Graverunner turned to go back in but then saw me in the corner of his eye. Underneath his bread he smiled, "hello again Harry. And how are you this fine morning?"

W-h-hta? What? Who the-what the? HOW?"How did you find out?" Wasn't this hood supposed to hide my face?

Graverunner laughed, "I have been trained to see through certain charms. The charm on your hood is weak enough that I can see through it. If you wish I can show you how to cast a stronger one."

I stood up and pulled back my hood, "that would be helpful thank you." The goblin guards I was talking to looked shocked, not realising who they were talking to, "sorry about that lie about me being in Hogwarts, but technically I am eventually going to be a Hogwarts first year."

"I-It's alright sir! We apologize for calling you a child sir! Please do not hurt us sir!" That last one was said in a squeaky voice, which was funny when coming from a goblin armed from head to toe in weapon.

"Haha, what do you mean? How the hell can I hurt you?"

Graverunner looked at the guards and narrowed his eyes when they mentioned they had call me a child and looked at me, "Harry you had somehow defeated two of our goblins single handedly. No one know how, and also yesterday when I was dragging away those two _traitors_," he spat that last word, "they were screaming about how you looked like a demon with eyes of death."

The guards nodded, "yup! They were screaming so loud we could here them from here. And Potvan is considered one of the bravest goblins we have, and if something could make him scared….." the gaud trailed off as he looked at me for weapons.

I smiled, "guy's I'm not scary. And I only did that two those two because they got me mad. I don't get mad all that easily so relax. Plus you two were nice enough to help me learn about the goblin king, so thank you." I smiled, and the smiled reached my eyes.

Graverunner's jaw dropped at the sight and the goblins smiled back. The sun was rising behind me and though I couldn't see it, at that moment I looked like a divine to them with the sun as my halo.

"Alright then," I said breaking their trance, "Graverunner is it alright in there for me to go in?"

Graverunner shook his head to break out of his stupor, "Y-yes Harry. You can go in. I'll take you to Ragnok who has asked for you if you ever should up today."

I nodded and walked back into the nosy bank waving goodbye to the goblin guards.

Inside Graverunner took me to an office numbered '1'. Inside was a big desk with an aquarium on one side with 4 fishes and a fancy seat behind the desk. I took the two chairs in front of the desk and waited for Graverunner to get Ragnok.

I didn't have to wait long as the aged goblin walked in with his cane and a briefcase, "Good morning M. Potter."

"Good Morning Mr. Ragnok. Things seem a little intense out there."

"Indeed they are, in no small part to you," Ragnok shot me a dirty look which I ignored. Hey if Ms. Sexy couldn't make me feel bad, no one will. Ragnok too his seat behind the desk and opened his suitcase. He took out a file and gave it to me.

I read:

**Name:** Harry James Potter

**Age: **10

**Education:** None

**Status in bank: **Customer, **special agent of interest**, Dept holder, friend of Gringotts.

**Vaults:** 687 (trust vault), 34 (Potter family main vault), *209832 (formerly goblin Potvan's personal vault), *24529260 (formerly goblin Greenwash's vault), 2711997 (New vault of personal.)

**In vault 2711997**

8 billion galleons (from *209832 and *24529260 and Gringotts)

40028 books of unknown value (from the above mentioned vaults and vault 34)

439475 books of known ministery value (from the above mentioned values)

207 Potter heirlooms (from vault 34)

1 family history book (from vault 34)

89 sets of armor (from vault 34)

3 chests, unopened (from vault 34)

8 wands (from vault 34)

2009 male clothes (from vault 34)

30489 female clothes (from vault 34)

Deed to London plot # 449 (on rent)

An average of 5% in various company's mentioned in next page of document

1 Potter mansion, lost

1 Goblin forge (from *24529260)

8 goblin forged weapons (from *24529260)

9 goblin armors (from *209832)

80 sex toys (from *209832)

In vault 687

1 million galleons

In vault 34

1,000,020 million galleons from invested money (daily 1 million is added.)

I read the file and then took note of the companies I owned 5% average in. There were a lot of them and I can't remember them all. I looked at the last few pages covering the newly acquired shares I got.

Activity by Harry James Potter recently:

Owns 40% of Gringotts

Owns 60% of Grunnings international cooperation, and is now Ceo.

Owns 100% of the Leaky cauldron and is now owner.

"Unfortunately you cannot take anything out of your vault yet," spoke Ragnok.

"Why?"

"You're not emaculated yet, but you will when you turn 11."

"And what does Special agent of interest mean?"

"It means we like you, that why you are also a friend to Gringotts."

I read the document again and looked up at Ragnok, "this is fast work Ragnok, I must thank you. When I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron today I heard from Tom that you had bought it, I was stunned. But seeing is believing I suppose."

Ragnok rubbed his temples, "yes, yes. Your welcome Mr. Potter."

"And I thank your goblins as well I heard they worked throughout the night to get this done."

Ragnok stopped his rubbing and looked up, "what? How did you know that?"

I was a little taken back at the tone of his voice. Why did he not want me to know this? I smiled, "I have my sources," better he doesn't find out, keep him on his toes.

Ragnok narrowed his eyes and then leaned back in his chair. "Very well Mr. Potter keep your secrets. Now there are some details you have to attend to, boring ones I'm afraid."

"You're going to have to better to scare me away Mr. Ragnok, or should I say goblin prime?"

Ragnok's eyes were wide in shock, "how did you- never mind. On to business. You have a board meeting with the shareholder of Gringotts today. The goblins of Gringotts already know of your purchase here hence you will not be needed to attend. And you may want to talk to Tom and take ownership of the bar. That is all Mr. Potter."

I raise an eyes, really trying to get rid of me, again? "Tell me Mr. Ragnok what is the meeting of goblins I will not have to be present at?"

Ragnok gave me a glare, "a meeting that you need not concern yourself with."

Something didn't sit right, if he didn't want me to be present then why mention it? "You are going to have to explain a little harder than that Mr. Ragnok."

The goblin sighed, "the goblin board has and for a meeting, you are needed. As your representative I am tasked to inform you of this."

"So you have no choice but to tell me of this meeting."

"Yes."

"And any meeting that would come?"

"Sigh, yes."

I smiled, "good. Now when is this meeting?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I'll be here at the door at 6 pm."

Ragnok nodded, "that will do."

I nodded to the goblin, "now, where is my key?"

Ragnok reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden key with a black diamond on the handle, "this is the key to your vault 2711997. This also allows access to your trust vault and of course your family vault. The old key are now useless as the locks have been changed."

I nodded and pocketed the key. "I assume it has been charmed against summoning or theft?"

Ragnok grinded his teeth, "oh dear, how silly of me."

I handed back the key and after a few snaps of his finger he returned it back. Something was not sitting right. Ragnok was more hostile. And that meeting of Gringotts, it was almost like he wanted me to question it.

I put my thought aside and after giving Ragnok a good bye left his office. I walked to the main hall and got a goblin to take me to my vault. I stepped into the cart and the old thing started to move.

I held on for dear life as the cart dropped down on the tracks. "AHHHHHH" I screamed. My stomach felt like it was about to burst open. I fan of roller coasters I was not.

The ride from hell finally stopped and I walked out with my head sniping. I nearly fell flat on my face! I quickly gathered myself just in time for the goblin to ask, "key please."

"Can I open it myself?" I asked, "I would like to try." I sounded like a kid who just got his christmas toy and wanted to open it. I faked the childish innocence until the goblin relented. It was not that I was excited, it was just that I did not trust that goblin, or any goblin for that matter.

I opened the trust vault 687 and my mouth feel down. It was like seeing heaven. Mountains, and yes I mean mountains of gold! I wanted to swim in it like Scrooge McDuck! ANd then after that make love to it! God I am creepy when I am like this. But hey sue me. (not you J.K. Rowling.)

I scooped up several handfuls of gold into the bag I first received from Greenwash when I first entered the bank. Now with 18,000gallons in my bag around my neck I stepped out of the vault locking it it.

After another vomit inducing ride I exchanged half of my gold into pounds. I stepped out of the bank and wished the two guards goodbye.

And then it hit me. Ragnok, he wanted me to question him. To make him tell me about the meeting.

He thought I was a stupid idiot that lucked out. Only he doesn't realise, I may be an idiot but I am anything but stupid. He still saw me as a 10 year old, his mistake. It was a trap, obviously it was a fucking trap. He wants to kill me, or worse, oblivated me or impioralise me and then get back all the gold and shares I have. Smart ass.

Of course I have no proof, and the only way to know for sure was to go to the meeting. And then an idea popped into my head, I had a job to do. I put on my hood and started my work.

I put my thought of fooling the goblins and started my day. The alley was now awake and busy moving about. I first went to a potions shops, 'Pered's potions!'

It was a dark and dusty looking shop and one would almost miss it if they did not know where to look. I stepped in and there behind the counter was a fat man in a cloak made out of wool. "Can I get you anything?" the man growled at me.

I cleared my throat and changed my voice, "polyjuice potion, enough for 4 hours."

The man raised his eyebrows, "400 gallons."

"100." I replied hoping that the price could be negotiated, because even though I now have money no one was ever going to get the best of me, ever.

"350." The man replied without hesitation.

"150."

"275, finall offer."

"200, or I ask the people at Slug & Jiggers."

"They don't sell potions, only ingredients," the man smiled thinking he had me, "300."

"They will, the owner owes me a favor, 175."

The man looked at me, and I stared right back through my hood. I was bluffing and though I had a horrible poker face I held on until the man nodded. I reached into my bag and pulled out 175 gold galleons and received a vile of the potion.

I turned to leave but the man spoke, "I would have sold it for 100."

I looked back, "I would have bought it for 400." The man looked baffled and I smiled as I walked away.

Now you may ask what the potion is for, but that is for me to know and you to find out, later.

I went to the bar and saw Tom still there behind the bar drinking what looked like beer. Wait, this is the magical world, so that would be butterbeer.

Tom looked at me and smiled, "ah you're back! How was your day?"

I smiled at the friendly barkeeper. "Great Tom, thank you for asking. Say I have a question, if you could would you work at this place, even if you don't own it?"

Tom thought about it and replied, "I could retire, but if I do that it would do dull. At least here I can always have someone to talk to and such. If not I would be all by myself, I just might go crazy because of the silence. Hehe."

I nodded, good Tom might accept, I lowered my hood and looked at the man, I spoke in my real voice "Tom, what if I was to make you a deal?"

Tom looked at me, "well what kind of deal? You look like you just started Hogwarts boyo."

I smiled, "actually I haven't gotten my letter yet. My deal is for you working for me."

"Work? For you? Pardon me lad but you don't exactly seem like one who had enought for yourself."

I looked at my cloak and noticed Tom could see the rags I was wearing beneath it. "Yes, these, I have been meaning to get rid of these. Anyway, you know that person who bought this pu from you?" Tom nodded, "well I bought it from him." Better not let Tom know the person who has 40% of Gringotts and I are the same person.

Tom was shocked, his mouth hanged open as he spat out his beer. "W-what?!"

"Yes, yes I know difficult to take in."

"Who-who are you?"

"Here, this should help," I lifted my bandana and showed him my scar.

"H-Harry-"

"-Shhh! I don't want anyone to know me! Keep it down!"

"I-I'm sorry ! I mean ah-"

"Call me Harry."

"Right, sorry Harry. But wait you own this pub?"

"Yes I do. Mr. Tom I own this pub, but you are the life here. I have now clue how to run this place, and even if I learn will never be as good as you. My offer to you is this, work for me here, I'll pay you fairly and take care of this place for me."

Tom looked at me. He started, I could almost read his thoughts, the decisions going on in his head. Should he accept this? He would love working here, but why should he when he can just retire?

Tom smiled, "this place is my home, the people my family. When the goblins bought this place from me yesterday night, I accepted only out of greed. I never thought I would miss this place, but today when I was packing up, memory upon memory came back to me. At one point I broke in tears, fearing I would leave this place forever and forget what it has meant to me." Tom looked into his beer and took a swing, "ye Mr. Potter. I accept this position."

I extended my hand, "deal?"

Tom looked at my hand, it was tiny compared to his, he extended his own and shook my hand, "deal."

I felt who hard and used his hands were, I had made the right choice. "I have many errands to run Mr. Tom I'll be back tomorrow morning. But then I would like you to have a list of things that need replacing in the pub and ideas to improve it. Money is no issue here Mr. Tom remember that. Also here," I tossed out 30 galleons, "use this go go and get some document for me to use here. I need ledgers and account pads, the works. I'll fill them out tomorrow."

Tom took the money and nodded, "will do boss."

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah well you are the boss."

I smiled. I took of my hood and bag and gave it to Tom, "one more thing Mr. Tom, room 9. I would like to reserve that room for me alone. It will be my private quarters, let no one in please. And kindly put my cloak and bag in there, I won't need it in the muggle world."

Tom nodded, "will do boss. I'll have room 9 ready for you by tomorrow. Anything else?"

I shook my head, "no, see you tomorrow Mr. Tom." I left the bar and Tom and out "see you soon boss!"

I smiled and made my way to the closest mall. The Clevent mall.

I walked in and immediately stopped by security at the front door. They were two fat guys whose shirt looked like they were about to rip open at any minute.

"Hey kid where are your parents?" asked one.

"Dead." I replied in a neutral tone.

"Ah…. what are you doing here?" asked the now nervous mall cop.

"Looking for dragons. What do you think I am doing? This is a mall and I need clothes."

The mall cop looked at me up and down, "ah, kid you don't look like you can afford a candy from this place."

I sighed, "yes I am aware of how I look, that is why I wish to buy new clothes. Did I not just explain this to you?"

The other one got angry, "you look like you can't afford a bath kid! Let alone the clothes they are selling here!"

I sighed, what to do, what to do. I got it, "you know what here, " I reached into my bag and pulled out a 20 pound note, "see I got cash."

The cop snacthed it out of my hand, "no you don't, I have cash."

"Would you please return that?" I asked, these guys are really testing me.

"Is this yours? You don't look like you can afford a meal, let alone carry 20 pounds around!"

"It is mine, and yes I look silly, that is why I am trying to get inside you big off!" Okay calm down man. These guys a bigger that you, you can use magic if need be, but there are too many witnesses. God why do fat people hate me in this body? Before this every other overweight person I met used to be so nice! Then came the Dursleys and then these guys. Do fat people have something against Harry?

"No it ain't yours kid you look like you probably stole it. Is that it? Nicked it out of some poor sob's wallet he?"

This is going no where. I formed a finger gun in both my hands and pointed my index finger at the mall cops, I whispered, "confundo." The charm hit them on their bellies and the two idiots were immediately in it's effect.

"Now listen to me, you are going to give me that note and let me pass. After that you two idiots are going to strip naked and run around this mall until midnight, until someone stops you two. Got it?"

They nodded and after giving back my note let me into the mall.

I didn't look back but as I made my way inside I heard a woman scream, "nudist!" I knew my job was done.

I walked first to the food court and ordered a slice of pizza. Sadly Harry's body was small and could only eat one slice so far and then it was full. But I swear on magic I will one day be able to eat that entire pizza pie in one sitting. THIS I SWEAR!

As I was enjoying this food of the gods I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Looking at the mirror in front of me I looked at my reflection and noticed someone behind me.

They were hiding behind a large indoor plant and by the looks of it laughing at me. I looked at who it was and guess who I saw? Come one guess? Fine I'll tell you it was Veronica and Taylor and along with a couple of her friends.

You probably don't remember them, but those two girls are my classmates. Things have been kind of hectic lately with goblins and magic and gold so of course you guys would have forgotten a bunch of muggles. I don't blame you.

I noticed them looking at me and laughing. Veronica was not really doing much but Taylor looked like she was about to shit herself from her controlled laughter. The other two girls with them I don't recognize but they seemed to be laughin at me to.

Taylor pointed at my pants, my baggy, baggy pants and the laughter grew. So they were laughing at me clothes huh? I see, time to teach a lesson.

I finished my slice of pizza, and yes, it was delicious, and then walked to the nearest store, Adam of London. It was a Suit store, very fancy looking, perfect.

I walked in and inside was a elderly man of 50 or so in a suit the looked custom made. I looked behind me and saw the girls there, still hiding. Who they didn't realise I saw them I had no idea.

I looked at the man, and by now the man had noticed me, "can I help you young man?"

I looked at him. Considering he didn't immediately ask me to leave ment he liked customers, "yes sir you can. When you see me what do you see?"

The man looked at me, up and down, "a young man with secrets."

I raised my eyebrow, "very perspective sir. Experience?"

"Talent. And why are you asking me these things may I know?"

"When I first entered this man I was told to get out based on my choice of clothing. I should them I had money but alsa they still, 'insisted'. I wanted to know whether you saw me the same."

The man shook his head, "you have a way of dressing for sure," he looked at my bandana, "but if you are here, you mean business, and I do not turn away business."

I nodded, "good. I would like one ready made suit that can fit me to the best it can and 5 tailor made ones. Is it possible?"

The old man nodded, "it is. Please step this way sir," he gestured further inside the store. There was a stand and three mirrors bordered by fancy wood.

I got on and the man measured me in details. "Are you sure you want these sir? You will soon hit puberty soon, that will cause the suits you are making to be useless."

I nodded, "not a problem." That I can't fix wit an enlargement chambre, "I thank you for your concern Mr..."

"Baldwin. Harry Baldwin."

"Pleasure meeting you Mr. Baldwin. I am Potter, Harry Potter."

The man's hands stopped moving in shook. He quickly began working again but I saw him pause and made the connection, "wizard are we?"

The man stopped again and this time looked at me in surprise, "h-how?"

I shrugged, "talent. And seeing that you are a wizard, could you please chamber the ready made suit to my measurement please? I'm afraid I can't use magic anytime soon."

The man quickly nodded, "of course Mr. Potter! I was planning on doing so either way!"

I nodded and let the man carry on. After the measurements were done Baldwin lead me to a rack of ready made suits.

"Please tell me the style you prefer Mr. Potter, any style, doesn't matter if it's too big, a charm here and there will fix it right up."

I nodded and began looking through the selection. I looked through dozens of suits all different sizes and colours and finally decided on three different styles.

"Ah, you picked two casuals and an informal suit. You wish for all three?"

I looked at the ones I picked. The informal looked like a business suit, black coat and slacks, but the casuals looked just so….. cashul. I need people to respect me, and be awed by me, until I grow big enough or famous enough, until then my clothes will make the man.

"No, I'll take the informal suit alone and the let other five be of the same design. Also do you make these in magical material?"

The man looked around to see if anyone was listening and then replied, "yes, it is and acromantula silk. Expensive but very durable."

"I see, then let my suit be made out of that. Now is there some where I can change I do not wish to be in these rags any more than I have to."

"Of course Mr. Potter the trial rooms are right there."

I walked in there and stripped till my underwear I got from Madam Malkin, god they still made my ass feel great!

I put on the suit and though it was a little big for me, that problem would soon be solved. I wore a green shirt inside and a black tie along with it. When I stepped out Mr. Bladwin took out his wand and adjusted the suit to fit me perfectly.

I went to the mirror and looked at myself.

My hair was messy, but that is never going to change. My glasses looked broken, but Mr. Baldwin cast a repairo charm and fixed that. And those two things are the only things I recognized.

My suit, was perfect, god if I was a girl I would be horny as fuck. Hell if I could I would date me,tad bit narcissistic I know but, damn I look good. The only sore spot was my shoes.

I looked at the worn out looking trainers, "do you happen to sell shoes Mr. Baldwin?"

The man nodded and soon brought me a pair of leather shoes and a silky pair of socks. I took of my trainers and old socks with holes in it and put the new ones on. The new socks felt like silk and with each inch they covered my leg I felt like melting into pudding. Seriously they felt good!

The leather shoes fitted like a glove and shined enough to let me see my reflection in them. I stood up and saw myself, my look complete. Wait! Bandana. Oh shit I had to remove my bandana, singh. And so with regret I took my bandana and stuffed it in my left breast pocket. Now my look was complete.

"You look excellent Mr. Potter," said the man from the side.

"The socks, they are silk yes?"

"Yes sir, acromantula silk."

"I see. But the suit isn't?"

"No sir, we have no ready made suit that is made of acromantula silk."

"Why not?"

"Because it is rare for a wizard who can afford the silk to want a muggle suit made out of it."

"Wizards do not wear suits for formal occasions?"

"No sir, they do not, they wear robes."

That sucks, "I see, thank you Mr. Baldwin. Will the rest of the suits be made of the silk?"

"Yes sir they will. Also regarding your undershirts, what color should they be?"

"Make two Gryffindor red and one emerald green. The remaining two let them be white."

Baldwin took down the information in a book near the counter, "I see. the suit will be ready by Monday sir."

I got of the stool and went to the counter, "I see. I will pick them up then. Also can you charm the shoes to be dust proof and stain proof? I hate to ruin them, but I will be doing a lot of walking."

Baldwin did so and also added a strengthening charm to them to make them stronger. "Sir, what do you wish to be done of your old clothes?"

I looked back at them and sighed, I still needed them for the plan of tricking the goblins. "I'll take them, do you have a bag?"

Baldwin nodded and after putting my rags in it and paying the man in full I left the store.

Immediately I saw Veronica and her friends by the bushes. They all looked on at me in shock and awe. I smiled and talked towards them.

"Good afternoon Veronica, Taylor, how are you two this fine day?" I asked with a smile on my face.

They looked at me in shock. Veronica spoke first, "h-hey Harry. We're good."

"I see," I looked at their friend and got a good look at them for the first time. One girl had blonde hair and green eyes and just gave me the creeps with the amount of drool coming out of her mouth. The blonde looked like she had gone to every high priced store and bought the most stupid looking and expensive thing there and put it all on at once.

The other had red hair and brown eyes and looked like a tom boy. She gave the the look of the death, god why did people hate me so? She looked like a normal 10 year old but honestly she looked like she could kill with her eyes alone, like a bloody basilisk.

"Who are your friends?" I asked.

"Who? Oh right," Veronica snapped out of her gaze at me and spoke, "this is Ariale," she pointed to the blonde, "Ariel Formaske. She's the Prime Minister's daughter." Veronica smiled smugly as she said that, "and that is Grevana Plesny," she pointed at the redhead, "a childhood friend of Ariale."

"I see pleasure ladies," I said nodding at them.

"See Harry I know the P.M.'s daughter, I am so bound to be chosen to meet the Prime Minister during the class trip."

Class trip? What was she… oh right the Buckingham palace trip thing, forgot about that, "Oh right the palace trip thing, forgot about that."

Veronica and Ariale huffed, "pretend all you want Potter, I am still going to win the meeting with the P.M.."

Just then a woman screamed, "nudist!"

The timing was perfect, I looked at Veronica, "don't get in my way rich girl. Or else," I then pointed at the two naked running fat mall cops that were being chased by other people, "that might happen to you."

Veronica nearly puked seeing the two nudist run and looked at me in fear and awe. I smiled "have a nice day girls."

I walked out of their with their mouths hanging and a mall which was infested with two crazy naked people. And I swear just as I was walking away the music system of the mall started playing 'Bad to the bone.' PERFECT TIMING!

As I walked away I didn't realise it but Veronica had just blushed, along with Ariel and Taylor. God I am just so Badass.

I walked to the road and hailed a cab. I got one quickly and went in. The driver asked, "where to sir?"

Good the suit was working, "to Druner St. 42, Grunning headquarters."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:The one with me actually doing a good job running a company.**

The taxi pulled over at the headquarter and I stepped out after paying the man.

I adjusted my tie and walked with an air of pride. The moment I walked in the entire ground floor's eyes were on me, and I looked ahead not letting the pressure get to me.

I walked to the reception and looked at the woman there. She was blonde and wore a very ugly orange uniform.

"Good morning young man," said the woman in a fake practised smiled, "how may I help you?"

"I am expected by the board," I said, my voice coming out deeper than I expected.

"I see, and for what would you be expected for?" she asked. God I can hear the smugness in her voice.

"They have a meeting, I believe a meeting of a company should be held with the company's owner present, yes?"

The woman looked at me in shook, "a-and you are?"

"Potter, Harry Potter. Owner and CEO of Grunnings as of last night."

The woman nodded, "please have a seat sir while I call you in."

"No thank you, I'll stand. ANd please tell them to hurry up, I am a very busy man."

"Yes sir," the woman nodded hurriedly and began her calls.

I went around and started inspecting the lobby. Every company's lobby is a representation of who they want to be looked at. Meaning the more fancy they were, the more dirty they were. Grunnings was no different.

The walls were glass giving people a view of what was happening inside, so that meant they had something to hid. They had fancy looking couches by the side and also plenty of reading material, meaning they liked to keep people waiting.

So in cunclusion, evil ass holes like my uncle. Great, just great. And now I am going to meet 10 other Vernon's inside closed doors. Why do I do such stupid things?

"Sir?" the woman and out, "they are ready for you on the top floor sir."

"Thank you Ms..."

"Jeany sir."

"Thank you Ms. Jeany, and please call me Harry."

I walked into the elevator and pressed the top bottom. It was difficult because it was taller than I was, god I need to grow tall really quick.

I got of on the top floor and was met with a man. The guy looked to be in his 20's and smiled when he saw me, "you must be Mr. Potter. I'm Micheal Keaton sir, pleasure meeting you!"

I nodded, I extended a hand which Micheal then shook, "pleasure Micheal, and please call me Harry."

"Understood Harry," he smiled brighter, "follow me this way sir, the board members are waiting for you."

I nooded and followed the man through the windowless hallway. Great that's not creepy and disturbing at all. I looked at Micheal, "tell me Micheal who is going to be waiting for me?"

"Oh just the usual sir. There is first the former CEO Mr. Ned and the former vice CEO Mr. Formen Guards. The 7 managers of the London branch and one Mr Walmack a private owner who bought enough of the company to be in the board."

"I see, thank you Micheal you really helped me out."

"Think nothing of it sir, just doing my job. In fact do you want anything else? I can get you some coffee if you wish?"

"What? Why would I need coffee? It's the middle of the morning."

"Well it's just that in my experience as Mr. Ned's assistant he always ordered coffee at this time, he say's it helps him stay awake."

Stay awake? At this time? That can mean two things, one he he stays up all night either parting, or working. And I doubt a man so dedicated to the company would so easly lose it the next day. So party boy it is.

"I see. Tell me Micheal did you like working for Mr. Ned?"

"Oh yes he always gave me a lot of free time and let me do as I wish on the job. Not that I slacked off!" Micheal added the last part in a rush, probably hoping I would keep him as my assistant.

"I see, so what about the vice CEO? Mr. Foremen was it?"

"Ah Mr. Formen is the strict one. I swear I was his assistant for week and that man drove me nuts! Always asking me to do the most ridiculous things! I swear one moment I was in north London and immediately I was in the south. Slave driver."

I smiled, guess I found out who is going to be my new CEO.

Micheal lead me to a room at the end of the hall, "this is the board room sir, let me know if I can help you in anyway."

I nodded and after Micheal was out of sight I looked to the door. It was metal and had silver details on it. A large silver drill was drawn on the center and the handles looked like giant drills.

Seriously how did a company like this which make fucking drill make so much money?! The only thing I can think of is illegal activity. And god there are som many unknown variable in this thing. Sigh I need to do this.

So I gathered my courage and made sure my suit was on right. I opened the door and walked in.

Inside was a windowless room with black walls and a crystal ceiling beaming down light. There was a desk in the center of the room which was again black and glassy. The board members were gathered around and were talking to each other.

Slowly they noticed my presence. One woman looked at me, "are you lost dear?" she asked in a sweet voice.

I ignored her and walked across the room. There opposite the door was the CEO chair currently unoccupied.

"Hey the lady asked you a question kid," said a young man who sat to the right of the main chair. He looked like he had just came out of strip club with glitter on his face and his suit all crumpled up.

I ignored them all and walked to the CEO chair. I noticed while all others looked at me in wonder one looked at me with calculating eyes. The man was an elderly gentleman who looked like a walking skeleton, but then again I am Harry Potter, I have no right to judge when it comes to a skinny person.

I then took the CEO seat and looked at the people, "well,shall we begin?"

"What do you mean 'shall we begin?' WHo the hell are you kid?" asked an enraged Mr. Ned.

I looked at him with cold eyes, "Mr. Ned, yes?"

The man was a little taken back, "y-yes. Who are you?"

"Your new boss, now shall we start this meeting?"

The board members looked at each other and finally nodded. They took their seats and I began.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Harry Potter, the new CEO of Grunnings. Now I'll make this short, I have researched this company and know that we aren't exactly a straight arrow company and all out profits comes from our more shady dealings, and so let's not dance around these things shall we?" I bluffed, hopefully none of these idiots will call me.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Foremen. Shit he called me.

I kept my cool, "you know what I mean Mr. Foremen. I did do my research before coming here."

"I see. So why did you decide to buy this company, Mr. Potter?"

"For personal reasons. I liked your company, so I bought it."

"That's bullshit!" Mr. Ned slammed his fist on the desk and stood up, "you walk in here and claim you, a 10 year old no less, is the new CEO?! Where the hell is your proof?!"

I looked at Ned. He was obviously suffering from a hangover, a bad one at that judging by the bloodshot eyes , "if your read your office documents last night instead of drinking and whoring around, you would have seen my name in the signed documents. Now Mr. Ned if you would please sit down and shut up."

"W-what?" said the confused man as he just looked at me.

"Did you really think I did not know? A CEO who was a drunk and the only profit being made are done do by illegal means, this company was easy for the taking."

Ned didn't know what to think. The only person who had even talked to him like this was his father, before he died, and now some kid was using the exact same words to describe him. How, how was it possible? The feeling Ned got when seeing this Harry Potter, was the same feeling of an Alpha he got when his father ran things.

"Now that that's over," I continued, "I lack the raw skill to lead this company, as such I have decided to promote one of you to be the acting CEO in my absences." They all looked at me in silence, hoping one of them would be chosen, "I pick you Mr. Foremen, do you accept?"

The old man was stunned, "I-I do Mr. Potter. But what about Mr. Ned?"

I looked at the party boy, "I'm sure he has a trust fund to take care of him. Mr. Ned I am officially kicking you out of this company. Get out."

Ned stood up once again, "you can't do this! This was the company my father built!"

I shrugged, "I don't care, get out."

Ned looked like he had gotten a heart attack and just sat back down in his seat holding his head in defeat.

"Now Mr. Foremen I want a report of the company's workings ready for me by tomorrow night. I'll be here to get them. And also for you replacement…. tell me which one you you managers have one Vernon Dursley working for them?"

The managers looked to each other and then one man stood up. He was an elderly fellow and looked scared beyond belief, seriously am I that freaking scary? Oh wait I am. Hehehe.

"And you are?" I asked the man.

"Mr. Mason sir, the manager of the 4th London branch."

I turned to Mr. Foremen, "well Mr. Ceo is he a good replacement?"

The old man looked at me, wondering what my intentions were I'm sure, "yes, he is. Mr. Mason is a very trust worthy man and good with the public. A good choice."

I nodded, "Mr. Mason I want you to call Mr. Vernon here tomorrow at 2 pm. There I will ask the man to take your job, if he says yes you are the new vice CEO. Understood?" The old man nodded very quickly just to get me to stop looking at him, I turned to Mr. Foremen, "can you get the details of Grunnings by then?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"Good, and make them simple, I may have been smart enough to by this company, but my vocabulary is limited."

The CEO smiled, "understood sir."

I nodded and got of my chair, "meeting over. If anyone has anything to say meet me tomorrow at 2. Goodbye."

I and everyone else got up and left the room, except Ned who still stayed there with his head in his hands. My heart went out for the man, but I needed to be strong, else I will never be free.

I quickly left the building all the while thinking what to do. I had confirmed two things, one that this company was dirty, and two it was in good hands. All I have to do is figure out the shady side of this company and make sure it's nothing too bad that I just got involved in.

God where the hell is all the magic? Sigh.

I got into another taxi and got dropped of at the Leaky Cauldron. There I saw the bar filled with people drinking and having a great time. I smiled at how well the bar, no, my bar, was doing.

I headed to the bar and and over Tom. The barkeep came over, "what can I get you young man?"

I smiled, "the key to room 9 Mr. Tom."

"I'm sorry sir that room is reserved for the boss I really can't give it out."

Wait what? Doesn't he recognize me? Oh wait the suit, "that's why I'm asking Mr. Tom."

"What? B-boss?" said Tom finally recognizing me. "What happened boss you look great!"

"Yes, I decided to dress up, after all I am the owner of the famous Leaky Cauldron."

"I got to say boss this is a big improvement."

"Thank you Mr. Tom, and now if you will the keys?" I held out my hand and Tom went to fetch them.

He handed the key to me. The key looked ordinary and unimpressive but it had a key chain shaped like a lightning bolt.

I raise my eyebrow at the keychain and Tom smiled, "consider it a gift boss from me. For not kicking me out. It has an anti summoning charm and stuns anyone who is not you that touches it."

I nodded pocketing the key, "thank you Mr. Tom I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it boss. Also I put your stuff in the room and I have made the room clean. If you need anything just call."

I nodded, "thank you Mr. Tom. And please have that list of repairs ready for me by tomorrow, after all tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Tom nodded and I quickly and quietly slipped away. I went upstairs and down the hall. At the very end there was a door with the number 9 on it. I put the key in and unlocked the door.

The room was modest. It had a queen sized bed in the center and a wardrobe in the right hand corner. There was a work table and a chair next to the bed on the right with a bookshelf present right next to it. And that left plenty of room left on the floor. There was also a balcony which was small but had a great view of Diagon alley.

The bathroom was also excellent, with a marble tub and a loo in it.

I removed my coat and slacks. I kept my undershirt on and jumped onto the bed. I was so tired, today I had to think so much. First plan against the goblins who might be luwering me into a trap. Then get the Leaky Cauldron ready and shop for a suit. Take over Grunning with only my brains and information I got from an assistant 2 minutes before the meeting, and then of course now I remember win that stupid school trip to meet the Prime Minister, I forgot about that, again.

I sighed, there was so much to do and so little time. But right now it was around 7pm and I had time to kill. So….

I dived into my school bag which I had left here for Tom to take care of. I pulled out the shrunken cauldron and ingredients. I placed the cauldron next to the doors to the balcony and the ingredients around the thing.

I took out the giant book I stole and began making potions. The first thing I made was a protein and energy supplement potion. Strange name, but what the heck. The potion came out exactly as described.

Then the potions came to me like the theory of relativity came to Einstein. It was simple really, cause and effect. I put this in, and it causing that to happen. And pretty soon I saw a pattern take place. It seemed that the Foresk Sin was used in all the potions that needed protein in it, interesting. Then there was Neveal leaves which are used to stabilize a potion whenever it starts fizzing. Then there were the extremes that caused the reactions. Things like Frog tongue, yuck, and Fenol Gerze. I think I actually might enjoy this subject. I just hope Snape isn't as bad a teacher that Harry made him out to be in the books.

At the end of the night I stepped back from the cauldron exhausted. I went out to the balcony and let the fumes from the cauldron slip out into the cold night. My face was so warm from looking into the cauldron fumes the moment the cold night air hit me I felt instant relief.

I relaxed out for a moment and then went back in to complete my work. Inside I emptied the cauldron and washed it clean in my bathtub.

Finally I shrunk my cauldron and put it on my bookshelf. It looked like an ornament from afar I then counted the potions made.

I had one months worth of enhancement potions, which would help me gain muscles and size quicker. Than I made a months worth of protein supplements and energy potions. And finally topping them off was the cream of the crop, one vial of Axxen.

Axxen was said to be considered an O.W.L. potion, how I found it so easy is beyond me. The Axxen potion is said to be used to help patients get over starvation and lack of food. While the other option would provide the raw materials this potion would take those materials and put them in the right place. One vial would last for a month.

I put them all in unbreakable vials and put them on my bookshelf along with my stolen book of magic. The shelf was coming along great and did not look so empty. But there were still lot of empty spots. Spots which I intended to fill with books.

I took of my glasses and lied on the bed. I did not have enough time to even put my bed spread on as I fell asleep the moment I hit the pillow.

ZZZZZZZZ...

Yawn. What the…. right Leaky Cauldron. I forgot, I thought I was still supposed to be under the stairs. Now I need to get ready.

I quickly got ready and after everything I tried to brush my teeth, only to realise, great no tooth brush. God….

I grabbed 10 pounds and put on my slacks and suit coat hiding my wand in my right breast pocket. Some body could only see the impression of it if they looked really close. I didn't put on my tie, because well I hate ties. The only reason I wore it was because I had to yesterday.

I went down stairs and quickly to the muggle side of town. God didn't actually think I would ever say muggle so much. It make me…. I don't know feel like I said I bad word everytime I say it.

I went to the nearest 7 11 and bought a toothbrush and paste. I quickly walked back to Leaky Cauldron and when I entered saw Tom opening up by putting the stools up.

"Moning Boss," said Tom as he waved to me.

"Good morning Tom," I replied back.

"Sorry if we kept you up last night, the lads yesterday were quite excited that I was not leaving."

I nodded, "I barely even noticed it."

"That's good, I'll have your list ready for you in a minute sir I just have to get it boss."

"Take your time Mr. Tom I have to get ready after all."

I quickly went up to my room and brushed my teeth. I then went to my potions. I took the vial of Axxen. It tasted so bad! Like OH MY GOD! KILL ME! Oh god it tastes like how ugly Dumbledore looks! Oh! YUCK! GET IT OUT!

After a minute of rolling on the floor nearly vomiting I got up and downed the other potions. They tasted better but man I am glad the Axxen potion is something I only have to do once a month!

I left my room grabbing my money bag and my cloak and gloves. I walked downstairs and meet Tom at the bar. I took a seat and took the list he held out. I swear I nearly fell of my seat looking at it.

"14 new wooden tables, 15 wooden chairs, 8 barrels of butter beer, 9 bottles of Firewhiskey, 120 potatoes and…..Tom why is the list so bloody long?"

"Well Boss this is a bar and fight do occasionally break out. Thing get broken and so on. We also need a lot of beer and ingredients for our food supply. I know it's a lot but it's our living."

"Yes I know but how come there also these requests for things like exterminators and rebuilding charms."

"Ah yes there are rats downstair and the rooms 1,2,3 and 6 need to be fixed."

"These things are expensive Tom to replace. Does this happen regularly?"

"Who better believe it boss. I was barely making enough before, just enough to replace the bare minimum and nothing more."

So that's why this place was so crappy. "What about charms? Just charm a table or chair or room to be unbreakable and we would not have to replace anything."

"That would be great but I never got enough coin for that."

I nodded my head, "I see. Well that ends now. Here Tom," I took out 1000 galleons and gave it to Tom, "go out and get these things and hire the best charmes master you can find. You do have some one to replace you yes?"

"Yes boss, the new girl Wendy just joined," Tom gathered the coins and put on his cloak, "do you want me to get anything else boss?"

"Yes clean this place up, or hire someone to. Someone good. I don't want to see a speck of dust in here when the person is done. Got it?"

"Yep. Anything else?"

I shook my head and got down. I walked with Tom to Diagon Alley and the arch way we separated and went out own ways.

I walked to Flourish and Blotts, thinking about the Dursleys all the way. I was thinking whether they noticed me disappearing yesterday. Hopeful, and more possibly, they didn't care. Good last thing I need is for the police to find out and then Dumbledore. I am playing with fire here moving out but hopefully it won't blow up in my face.

I entered the bookstore and took in the smell of the old books. I swear I may not care for studying but when it come to reading a good book I am all for it.

I walk into the store and went to the very first shelf. It was filled with books about potions. Different levels from year one to seven and then custom recipe books and one about the meaning of the ingredients name. And about 20 describing the use of each one. God I am in heaven!

I grabbed the Hogwarts school yearbook from 1 to 5 as well as a potions book on how to make basic healing potions. Then one about how to make effects potions, and the best seller book on the effects of the ingredients of potions.

Then the next row was filled with transfiguration books. I took the first five year books again and began searching for new ones. I found ones about the practical side of transfiguration and one about how to become and an animagus.

Then the next shelf was about charms, the first five year book and then a book on basic charms in day to day life, and one about the charms of war.

Then a book of the brief history of the wizarding world and one about the history of the Wizengamot and the ICW. If I wanted to live in their world I need information on how they were governed.

Then I picked up several books on runes and also Arithmancy. There was also on about ancient egyptian spells that I just found cool because of all the illustrations in it.

And then finally just for kicks I bought one about Harry Potter. You know one of those extremely blow out of proportion types. I knew it would be full of crap but I always wanted to know what the wizarding world thought happened to Harry for all these years.

I took these books to the cashier and though the woman gave me a weird look I managed to walk ou of there with a bag full of shrunken books.

At the Leaky Cauldron there was behind the counter and rather attractive redhead there. Must be Wendy, she looks cute. The strange thing was I had a big thing for redheads, especially for redheads with green eyes, or blue. Wendy had blue eyes needless to say the moment she smiled at me I blushed. Yes yes I know kind of pathetic but hey sue me. (not you J.K. Rowling.)

"Welcome to the Cauldron boss!" said Wendy smiling at me. I made way to the counter and took a seat

"Wendy correct?"

"Yup!" smiled the redhead, "I'm the help around here! And don't worry," Wendy leaned in close, "Tom told me who you really are!" She then grinned and looked at me. Honestly she was kind of cute, and her attitude helped a lot. She didn't really have that great curves but whatever.

"Pardon me Wendy, but you look young enough to be in Hogwarts. How come you're working here?"

"Oh it's just a job I was asked to do for today! I am in Hogwarts actually! Wendy Spinera, 4th year Hufflepuff reporting for duty sir! I'm here for the Easter weekend helping out my uncle Tom!" She then mock saluted me. God I am so falling for this girl.

I nodded and got of my stool, "I see, nice to meet you Wendy. I would love to stick around and chat, but I do hope to see you around."

Wendy smiled, "I hope so to boss!"

I nodded again and went up to my room and kept all my new books in my self. They were kept as follows, the the transfiguration book on top, the charms just belo. Then the potion books along with the mini cauldron and the vials of potions. The Rune books and everything else were then just crammed in at the bottom.

Satisfied with my new book collection I left my room and reached the bar once more, only this time Tom was present there as well.

"Tom," I said notifying him to my presence, "got everything I presume?"

"Exactly boss," relied Tom tipping his hat to me, "got all the materials and have the charms master coming over any moment. And also," Tom brought out a bag and tossed it to me, "there is the leftover coins boss."

I slipped the coins in and nodded, "and the ledger books?"

Tom reached into his right cloak pocket and brought out the new notebooks, "right here boss. Want to use them now?"

I nodded and quickly sat on the bar stool which was famously becoming my reserved seat at the bar. Tom walked over to the other side of the bar and set the books and the writing instruments at my side.

I opened the ledger and filled out the details of the company. Or bar in this case.

**Company: **The Leaky Cauldron

**Owner: **Harry James Potter

**Capital:**10 million galleons

**Funded:**Owners personal vault

**Pervious owner**: Tom Flagon

**Employees:** Tom Flagon, barkeep. Wendy Spinera, half time employe. Gordon Michela, head chief. Wanda Butternut, assistant chief. Briana Groins, waitress.

**Salary: **each full time employee-100 galleons per week+plus tips. Half time-50 gallons per week+tips.

And then I turned the page and filled out the first spending expenditure. I noted down the prices of the things Tom bought and who gave the money for the said materials. All in all it took a long time to finish especially since I had to make sure I wrote in my best handwriting.

After the ink dried I gave the note to Tom, "you know what to do right?"

Tom nodded, "yup, I'll take this to the goblin's each week and get it checked out for their accounts. No problems boss, I have run a business before you should up."

I nodded, "I'm sorry Tom if I came across a little overbearing. I apologize."

Tom shook his head, "it's okay boss I get it. You have a lot of money invested in this pub. I get it."

I smiled, Tom had no idea how much money I actually had. Damn that's right goblins. I almost forgot about the meeting with them, and the one at Grunnings. I still need someone for my plan to deal with the goblin trap.

"Hey Tom," I asked, "do you know and wizard that is willing to do a job in short notice?"

The barkeep looked up from the shotglass he was polishing, "what do you mean a job?"

"An odd job. To be done by someone who would not ask questions. And desperate for a quick buck."

Tom nodded, "I may have just the man for the job. How much are you willing for the job boss?"

"1000 galleons, after the job is done."

Tom's eyebrows raised up, "for that much you I would do it! Not that I need the money, but with that much for a job I'm sure anyone would be willing to do it. Any person you want me to get specifically?"

"Some one…. with good acting skills. I won't mind being oblivated after the job is done. Of course I will give him the money after the job is done and then oblivate him."

Tom nodded, "I see…. does it have to be a man?"

"Yes. It can be a woman but I would prefer a male, it would make things easier."

Tom nodded, "I'll see what I can do. When do you want this person boss?"

When was that meeting again? I really should write these things down. Oh wait! "I need him at 5. The job will be at 6 and I have no idea how long it will last."

Tom nodded, "it is pretty short notice, but I think I have someone in mind. I can get him to be here at 5:30, is that alright?"

"Yes it will Tom. I have another errand to run, I'll be back by then. Keep the man company, and his drinks are on me. Just make sure he doesn't get drunk I need him sober and sharp."

"Don't worry boss he's a professional."

I nooded and quickly went upstairs. I left my cloak there and then left the pub and entered the muggle side of things.

I hailed a cab and arrived at Grunning headquarters. I entered the lobby and went straight to the lady at the reception. I smiled at her and said,"good afternoon Jeany."

The blond woman looked up and recognized me, "good afternoon Mr. Potter. Mr. Foremen is in the board room waiting for you."

"I see, when did he arrive?"

"A few minutes ago sir."

"I see," I left for the elevator, "inform him I'm here." I spoke behind my back to her. I then quickly reached the top floor and entered the room.

Inside I was all alone, except for the CEO there. I took my seat at the head of the table and looked at the stacks of files in front of me.

"Good morning Mr. CEO." I said as I opened the first file, which was about the company's stocks.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," replied the acting CEO.

"And how are you adjusting to your position?"

"Quite well sir. I trust everything is as you asked?"

"I thought I asked you to dumb it down for me?" I looked up from the file and smiled at the old man who laughed in response.

"Yes, yes you did," the old man took out a folder and gave it to me, "here is the short version."

I smiled and put down the big file with the other stack, "ah, thank you Mr. Foremen." I started looking through the file. "How is Mr. Ned taking his lake of employment?"

The old man sighed, "by drinking his problems away. Sad to see such a sight."

I nodded. What I did to Ned was really pulling my heart strings. Maybe before I leave today I can rectify that. I then turned my attention to the report in my hand.

Grunning it seems was every bit dirty I thought it was. From the report here the only money it made from actual drill selling was only 40%. The rest they made by illegal shiping. Either drugs or illegal artifacts of certain nature. Honestly who would pay so much just to get old junk?

The only people I can think of were…. wizards. And with the gold that every wizard carries one could easily buy a company' services with just pocket change. So the 'artifacts' Grunnings was shipping was infact magical in nature. Maybe I should take a look see one of these days.

Then there were the not so nice things. The drugs were pushing it but this really set me off. The company also it seemed owned several clubs. Several….. ah what the hell since when have I ever been one for modesty? The have whore houses, littered across the city. The worst part is I'm not sure that the women 'working' there are doing it of their free will.

I put down the folder and started thinking. I needed to get rid of this. Fast. The longer I know I am linked to this sort of evil the worse I feel. I hate this will all my heart. I had to get rid of these things…. but how?

I looked at the CEO, "Mr. Foremen, I wish for the houses the company owns to be gotten rid of."

The old man looked at me and sighed, "I'm glad someone finally thinks so. To tell you the truth I was planning to do it, even if you did not approve."

I raised an eyebrow at the man's response, "you do not approve of these types of things?"

"No!"

"Then how did they come in?"

The man sighed. "Do you know of the board member, Mr. Walmack?"

I recalled Michael teeling me about the man, "yes, the only non employed board member yes?"

"Yes. Mr. Walmack is also a part of the London mob. The younger brother of Don Walmack. He owns 20% of the shares and so he was able to get Grunnings into this businesses."

"But how? You have 20% and the other managers had each member had 1% share and Ned had 53%. How did it come to pass?"

"Ned had unfortunately given the right to vote in his absence to Mr. Walmack. And so the company's fate was decided."

"I see….. so the special shipment invoking the docks and these houses….. all Walmack?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But now with you here and with 60% of the shares we could change that."

I nodded my head, but something was off. If we broke out of out deal with the mob, they would come for us. I knew a little thing or two about the way mobsters worked from my old life, and not from movies.

I need to be smart about this, find out who the other players were, I need information before I make a move.

"No yet," I replied to the old man.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"I need more information before I act,I need to see the whole chess board before making a single move."

"Mr. Potter I understand cation, but please understand there are lives at stake!"

"I know!" I slammed my fist down, "but if we act now me might things worse for both us and the girls! I can't risk that, won't risk their lives!"

"If we don't do anything now-"

"-The only reason why you want to do anything now is because it would give you instant relief. Make you think you did good. That is not my aim. I am going to get rid of this… for good. If we withdraw now, who know who the mob will turn to. Someone worse may be choose. Until then, until I can move, we can only make sure the girls don't experience any discomfort before we help them."

The CEO looked at me, his eyes light up in rage and stared at me. I stared right back. After a moment the man sat back down and slouched in his chair, "sigh…. you're right Mr. Potter. You're right."

I nooded and just then the telecommuter rang out and Jeany's voice rang out, "sir there is one Vernon Dursley here to see you."

I immediately recognized my tormentors name. This was it, the moment I went through all this trouble. I pressed the machine, "send him up Jeany."

"Understood sir."

I then began the long wait for my uncle to show up. God I feel so excited! The mood of my serious talk just a moment ago lifted and I quickly spun my chair facing away from the door. Good I can't wait for the dramatic reveal.

Suddenly a knock came on the door, "excuse me?" Came the quiet and almost mute voice of the man that once tormented me.

"Come in," I spoke aloud in my gruff altered voice.

The door squeaked open and I heard it shut. "I-I heard you wanted to see me sir?"

I smiled, ow how I loved hearing that word from his mouth. "Yes, I did," and with that I turned my chair around and face my mouth wide open uncle. I formed the classic triangle of pyramid with my hands, and god I bet I look like an awesome Bond villain!

"Bo-boy?"

"Actually that's Mr. Potter to you uncle." At the mention of uncle Mr. Foremen raised his head and looked on in curiosity.

"Is this a joke?"

"No uncle I assure you this is no joke."

"YOU FREAK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE! THIS IS MY OFFICE AND THAT IS THE CEO'S SEAT! HOW DARE YOU DIFFLEY THIS PLACE WITH YOUR PATHETIC BREATH! I WILL DRAG YOU HOME MYSELF AND-"

"-ENOUGH DURSLEY!" shouted Mr. Foremen. "DO you have any idea who you are talking to?!"

Vernon looked visibly frightened, guess he respects men he know to be in higher positions that ones which are in actual positions.

"He-he is my nephew sir. This boy is nothing but trouble, I do not know how the brat got here but I swear I had nothing to do with-"

"-SHUT UP!" screamed Mr. Foremen. God that last one made me scared, "This 'boy' as you call him is the new owner of Grunnings and had put my as the new CEO. Now one more word out of you and I swear I will have you kicked out and tarnish your name so badly you won't be able to get a job in McDonalds! Understood?"

Veron looked on in awe and shook and most importantly fear.

"I said," repeated the CEO, "have you understood?! Do not make me repeat myself Dursley!"

Vernon snapped out of his daze, "y-yes sir!"

I nodded, "good. Mr. Foremen could you leave us alone for a second?"

The old man looked at me , " are you sure that is a good idea sir?"

"Yes, I can take care of myself. Now go, this is a personal matter."

The CEO nodded and walked out of the room only to stop and glare at Vernon before slamming the door shut.

The door rang thought the room and Vernon looked at me in fear and awe. I smiled, I had the bastard right where I want him.

"Good afternoon uncle."

"Boy what in blazes-"

"Ah, ah ah. It's Mr. Potter to you."

"What?!"

"I asked you to refer me as Mr. Potter, or boss. Either way works."

"Do you think this is a joke bo-" Vernon held his tongue at the last word at my glaze, "m-mr. Potter." He finally said through gritted teeth.

"There, now was that so bad? I have bought this company uncle, and I wish to make you a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

"One where the only thing you have to do is ignore, and in return I will make you the manager of the 4th London branch."

Vernon's jaw dropped, "b-but that's Mr. Mason's job! WHat about-"

I raise my hand silencing him, "never mind about that. What is your answer uncle?"

Vernon looked at me with eyes filled with greed, never change will you? "What should I do in return b- mr. Potter?"

God this man. I am giving him so much and yet he feels the need to know what I ask in return? He should be beggin me on his knees for this job! "I need you to pretend nothing is wrong in your house?"

"What?"

"You see uncle I know about my magical side," at that Vernon's eyes expanded, "and I also know someone is looking over me wherever I am in that house. And since as long as I live there you fools refuse to treat me like a human, and I refuse to be broken into that perfect little normal toy you want me to be, I decided to move out. Only problem is if I do the people looking over would come and take me back to your house. So my deal is this, pretend everything is alright. If anyone come for me tell them I'm out and then call Mr. Foremen to tell me about the visitors. Do we have a deal?"

Vernon looked at me in calculating eyes, "make me the vice CEO and we have a deal."

I said, "no."

Vernon smiled, "then I refuse, no deal. The moment I go back home I'll tell the police you ran away."

My smile vanished, okay time to put on a show. I stood up and walked towards Vernon, "do you remember what the CEO said before?"

Vernon's eyes grew big and his smile disappeared, he slowly nodded.

"He is a muggle and only works on this company. I am a wizard and own several. Why just yesterday I met the Prime Minister's daughter. I have contacts in the world that would make you pee your pants. People who owe me, big. The last two that crossed me I made them disappear, without a trace. And they only mildly irritated me, so tell me uncle what could I do to you, and keep in mind you have royally pissed me of."

I stood toe to toe with the man staring him in the eye. Vernon started sweating and I looked into his eyes, trying to peel back the whited and look into his soul. He tried avoiding my gaze, tried being the key word.

"I-I accept."

I shook my head, "to bad Mr. Dursley the offer is no longer available."

"What?! But you said-"

"-And you spat in the face of my generous offer. I wanted to end this as fast and mutually beneficial for the both of us. But now I can afford to get rid of you the hard way. Mr. Foremen" I and for the CEO who entered immediately.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Please arrange for Mr. Vernon here to be kicked out, he is fired, and also reposes his house and belongings. And before I forget make sure to forge some document stating that he left me in an orphanage because of this…. 'sudden trip'. Understood?"

The old man nodded, "yes sir." The door closed and Vernon looked at me in shock.

"YOU COST ME MY JOB FREAK!" Vernon charged at me, but I was ready.

I pointed my finger and shouted, "BOMBARDA!" The blasting spell didn't really have much magic in it but it still pushed the 200 Kg. mammoth across the room and knocked him unconscious. The giant pig broke the wall on impact and I can still hear the sound of impact, like a little bomb had gone off.

The security soon came with the CEO and took Dursley away. Mr Foremen looked at me, "who do you want the Dursley home to be put under sir?"

"Me. Write that I bought it. The money will be sent to you Monday. Also make sure that family leaves with only one bag person and only the things on their back. And make sure they are sent somewhere they can never be heard from again."

"And the orphanage sir?"

"Register it under a fake one. One used before and also make the paper trail disappear. If anyone investigates I want it to seem as if they Dursleys were sent somewhere on a vacation and left me with everything. Got it?"

"Got it. Anything else?"

"No, leave me. I have a letter to write." Foremen nodded and then closed the door. I sat down on my seat and held my head in my hands. God things have gone to shit, fast. But I did it. I was free. It took only a billion pounds or so and buying a shady company to do it, but it is worth it. And so without giving the Dursleys another tough I took out a pen and paper and began writing a letter to Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>Reviews!<strong>**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!************

********You SEE THAT?! I WANT REVIEWS! I NEED THEM TO LIVE! I SURVIVE OF THEM! I AM A REVIEWS VAMPIRE!********


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the one were the goblins try to fuck with me, try.**

God when I started this journey of mine I had no idea it was going to get so fucked up so fast.

A few days ago I was planing how to make more money with just two galleons and now, now I have 1 millions coming in everyday and a war on several fronts.

The goblins first. They owe me, big time. And I now for a fact if I owed someone something I would try to settle it as fast as I can, and since the goblins can't do that to me they are going to do the next best thing, get rid of me.

Then the Dursley's. God that went wrong so fast. I let my temper get the best of me. If I had just given Vernon the job then, I could have avoided all of this. Now they are gone and if Dumbledore ever found out, then he is going to be looking into my life, and that is something I can't afford right now.

Then there is shcool. God just saying that make me want to laugh. I control a major corporation that deal with the mob and I'm worried about school. Either way the school would give me a great opportunity, to met the Prime Minister. I have to get that meeting, maybe I can bribe the teachers into selecting me? Oh god, another problem for another day.

I closed my newly made letter to Sirius and tucked it in. "Mr. Foreman," I and out.

The CEO entered his eyes a little dull form the day's work, "yes Mr. Potter?"

"Has Dursley been taken care of?"

"Yes sir. Mind if I ask why do you hate your uncle so much that you found it necessary to condemn him and his family to this fate?"

I looked into the man's eyes. He wanted to know why? Fine, "if I take of my shirt right now, what do you think you will see Mr. Foremen?"

The man's eyes rose, curious, "your body sir?"

"And on it will be several scars made by a leather belt. One guess as to who that belt belonged to."

Foremen's eyes widened in disbelief "-You can't mean that-"

"-Yes I do. Vernon made that place hell for me. I was never safe there, never felt safe no thought of it as my home. And now I own it, fate it seems has it's own irony." I laughed a dry laugh, my throat still a little sore from shouting before.

"I see. I apologize sir," The CEO said. The room filled with silence. I reflected on what had happened and then Foremen spoke again, "the Dursley's have been expelled from the house. They have been pained it's amount and sent on their way to northern Britain, to a town and Riverwood. They won't bother you again sir. Also the house has been bought and we are waiting the amount from your bank sir. The files for you to be sent to the 'orphanage' have also been started."

At the mention of the bank I broke out of my thinking. The goblins, right forgot. "Thank you Mr. Foremen, that will be all. I'll be back here next Saturday, please set up an office for me by then, and please bring these files," I pointed at the one that he gave when this meeting first began, "to me then. I'll look over them."

The CEO nodded and got up to leave. He guided me to the elevator and I got on.

Before the door's closed I spoke, "oh and Mr Foremen, about Ned. Give him Dursley's old job. Tell him if he does a good job, I will give him what he deserves." The doors then shut but not before Mr. Foremen's face turned from shook to happiness.

I got into a cab and headed to The Leaky Cauldron. On the way thought of the future ran through my head. I had a million things to do, or at least it felt like that. But as the cab pulled up to the pub I had only one goal in mind, the goblin meeting.

I walked into the pub and saw Tom behind the bar talking to a man wearing a blue and green robe. He looked worse for wear but there was something about him that made me feel like he was reliable. Either way I walked up to the bar and greeted Tom.

"Hello Tom," I said waving at the man.

"Hey boss," said Tom, he turned to the man, "this is the guy I was telling you about boss."

The man looked at me, and I at him. The man was in his mid twenties' at least. He had blonde hair that looked like it had absorbed dirt into it causing it to have a brown hue in it. The man had brown eyes and also a scar from the right of his lip to his jaw.

"What's the job?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"Room 9," I simply replied and walked ahead up the stairs. The man followed me along with Tom who came along to make sure the man didn't do anything to his new boss.

We entered the room and I made gestured to the seat's at the corner. After we were all settled in I looked at the man, "your name?"

"Foren Broed," said the man in his rough voice.

"Hello Mr. Foren, I'm Harry Potter."

The man's eyes trailed to my scar. If he was surprised he gave no indication of it. "So you are. What's the job."

"How's your acting skills?"

"Good."

"Are you willing to be obliviated?"

"Yes."

"Then congratulations you're hired."

I then walked up to my shelf and too the vile of polyjuice potion I bought a while back (see chapter 4 bumb ass). I plucked my hair and put it in. "All you have to do, is be me."

* * *

><p>1hour later Gringotts-<p>

Ragnok stood tall at the door of Gringotts. Any moment now a problem to the goblin community would be solved. He didn't like doing this, he had a moral sense after all and Harry Potter was after all a child. But when it came down to it, if he had to choose between goblins and Harry Potter, he would pick his own kind no questions asked.

Just then the door opened and a figure walked in. Ragnok smiled at seeing who it was. There was Harry Potter. The boy had a bandana around his head and his cloak. Underneath he wore his rags. Honestly Ragonk thought the boy would have gotten rid of those the moment he got a bit of cash.

The boy-who-lived walked up to the goblin prime and bowed, "hello Mr. Ragnok."

The goblin nodded, "Mr. Potter, you were almost late."

The boy shrugged, "but I wasn't yes?"

Ragnok nodded, "yes. Come the other heads are waiting."

Ragnok turned and lead Harry through the empty bank. Harry looked around a the empty tellers and quite bank, "where is everyone?"

Ragnok looked over his shoulder, "this is a very important meeting Mr. Potter, as such the bank has been cleared out. For our privacy of course."

"Of course," came Harry's reply. The boy then looked everywhere getting distracted by everything. Ragnok was honestly surprised the boy wasn't nervous at all, something like this was supposed to make any wizard nervous.

Gringott's was a bank that worked 24/7 365 days a year. For it to stop was a rare thing that almost never happened. Almost.

Ragnok lead Harry to a chamber deep in the bank. The chamber was a large conference hall with 12 goblins already present inside sitting at a large table. Harry looked at the goblins and nodded to each one. He then took one of the empty seats near the end of the table with Ragnok opposite to him.

"Now that we are all here, let's begin,"Ragnok said and stood up. "Introductions are in order, Harry," he said to the boy, "this is the goblin council. The 13 great goblins that runs our world. They are Grek, Harv, Kanr, Moke, Ahebw, Koiw, Makeb, Mekai, Popiqu, Quai, Kane, Boa and me from the family Draw. And this as you all know is Harry Potter the majority shareholder here."

The goblins said their greeting and Harry nodded to each one not saying a word. But then one goblin from the Harv family stood up, "enough of this! Let's end this now!"

"Silence Girphow," said a goblin from the Popiqu family, "he have to give him the offer before anything else."

"I don't see that point of that!"

"It's out laws and they have to be followed!" said Raagnok shouting and silencing the outspoken goblin.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "what's going on?"

Ragnok looked at Harry and sighed, "Harry there is something you have to know. We goblins rule our world through a sort of government that is basically Gringotts."

Then the Kane goblin spoke, "our government is the bank, meaning we all work for the bank. There is almost no other option for a goblin to follow. It's either this or working as a blacksmith."

"And as such," continued Ragnok, "the bank is considered our world. And we do not like it when other are in it, hence why we are very private creatures. But you Harry are now owner of 40% of our world and we-"

"40%!" exclaimed Harry. His eyes shot up and looked like he was about to faint.

"Yes. Were you not aware?" asked Ragnok squinting his eyes. The goblins looked at Harry in suspicion and the boy quickly sunk into his seat.

"I-I knew that, it's just that I'm kind of shocked now that I think about it, thats all. Owning 40% of something as iconic as Gringotts would make anyone a little shocked." Harry replied quickly. The goblins were satisfied at that complement and Ragnok resumed talking.

"Yes, so where was I? Yes 40%. You see Harry we can't have that, we can't let a human wizard own that much of our world. So we have come here to offer a you deal."

"Which you better accept," said Griphow in a snarl.

"The deal is this, give us back the 40%," said Ragnok.

"And? What do I get?" asked Harry.

"We will help you get rid of Voldemort," said Kane.

"And if I refuse?" said Harry after he shivered at the name of the dark lord, which again made Ragonk's eyes rise.

"You will be oblivated to the fact you own the 40% and we will take it back by force."

Harry's eyes widened. He started whispering and murmuring to himself. He looked to be having an internal battle one which the goblins were happy to let him finish. Finally he looked up and with a face filled with fear he said, "no deal."

Ragnok sighed. He didn't want to do this. He hated this infact. Harry was smart and amazing for a child of 10, but the face he had now was what Ragnok knew was what really was inside of him. The face of a scared child. Ragnok stood up, "I'm sorry Harry, but this is for the best."

Ragnok clicked his fingers, "Imperio."

The spell hit Harry and after a moment of him struggling Harry stood up straight.

"You will sign this," said Ragnok as he spread out a document in front of Harry, "with the name 'Harry James Potter'. With this blood quill."

Ragnok handed Harry a red quill shaped like a blade and coloured with the blood of it's previous users.

Harry took the quill and signed the name and then stood still once again. The paper glowed blue and rolled itself up.

"Ragnok," asked Kane, "what does this mean."

"You always were the slow one Kane, this mean we got our shares back."

"For?"

"20 Galleons."

The goblins broke out into laughter. They had did it! They had won their world back!

"How?" asked Koiw, "don't out know when someone is controlled to do something?"

"Usually yes, but in this case we broke that charm and so it wasn't effected, making this contract valid."

The goblins cheered once again. Hugs all around and people cheering here and there. Then a chant broke out, 'PRIME RAGNOK!PRIME RAGNOK!PRIME RAGNOK!'

Then finally the cheers settled down and Ragnok walked up to the still stationary Harry, "you will come with me."

The goblin prime and the boy walked out of the bank. At the doors Ragnok obliviated the boy and changed his memories. He made it seem that Harry had to sign away the shares because Voldemort had threatened to kill everyone if not done so. Ragnok also convinces Harry to have an accountant and leave everything to the goblins and then Ragnok opened the door and kicked Harry out.

Were the fake memories unimaginative? Yes. Stupid and out of character for Harry Potter? Yes. But it did not matter because there was nothing Harry could do about it now.

"This is what you get for playing with things out of your league boy,"said Ragnok as he closed the door behind him leaving Harry to the cold.

The two goblin guards there were the same Harry had spoken to that day when he came for his files from Ragnok. They liked Harry and though it saddened them to know what had happened to Harry, they accepted it needed to be done. For the greater good.

They got out of their posts and approached to down boy who lived. The picked him up and walked him towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Just then before they could reach the bottom of the bank's steps a figure appeared. The figure wore a black cloak and hide his face. He walked up to the goblin, "I'll take it from here."

The guards were about to argue but the figure pointed his two index fingers at them and blasted them away into the marble steps. The figure then picked up Harry and walked away into the night.

* * *

><p>Morning 5am-<p>

The day broke out early. The goblins inside the bank were still celebrating. The 13 great goblins were still there in the lobby congratulating themselves for a job well done. They were up all night partying but they did not care, they had just solved a major problem.

The two guards outside were just waking up from their sleep and looked out to the alley. It was morning again and they hoped that whoever knocked them out would never show up again.

But just then as if to the universe itself said 'fuck you' there was a figure in a black robe walking towards them. The goblins nearly shit themselves right then and there, but not because of fear for a lone figure but for what that figure did to the surrounding area.

As the robed figure walked towards them, the two goblins noticed that the alley was becoming darker. The figure was not in a happy mode and if so then his magic was showing how upset he was. Black smoke rose from his robes and floated around him dimming the light.

"H-Hault!" said the gaurd drawing his sword. The cloaked figure simply extended his arm out causing the goblin to flinch. But the man didn't attack them, instead he reached for the hood of his cloak and pulled it down.

The goblins' jaws dropped in shock and they lost their grip and their swords dropped.

Walking towards them in a pitch black cloak and dark aura was the same person they saw beaten up and battered last night, Harry Potter. Expect this time he was dressed in a suit instead of the rags he wore last night.

Harry extended his arm and tossed the guards into the building on either side of the bank knocking the guards out, again.

Harry walked up the stairs and when he was at the door he stopped. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. And then with a smile he pushed to doors open.

Inside the goblin stopped talking and looked who had come in. The bank was silent as Harry walked in, the only sound was his leather shoes hitting the marble floor. He walked up to the 13 great goblins, to Ragnok.

Harry stopped and the goblins just looked on in horror and shook. Why was he here? What did he want? Those sort of questions ran through their mind.

Harry smiled, "hello great goblins. How are you?"

Ragnok took charge like always, "hello Harry, we are fine. Are you feeling better? Sorry you had to leave so unexpectedly yesterday."

Harry shook his head, "it's alright, I'm better now."

Ragnok nodded, "good. Now if you recall yesterday we discussed about getting you another accountant to manage your finances." The goblins in the background all snickered at Harry, some even laughing out right.

"Really?" asked Harry surprised, "I don't remember that."

Ragnok got worried, he was sure he implanted those memories, "well you did Mr. Potter. Now are you ready?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Ragnok I can't seem to recall. Was this before or after you threatened to obliviate and put me under the imperius?"

The bank was again silent. Not a word spoken. The goblin who were laughing before were not laughing now. They all looked at Harry in surprise and shook.

"H-How-"

"Did you really think I was that stupid?" asked Harry. His mask of calm and cool was slowly being chipped away and his anger began breaking out, "do you? DID YOU OH GOBLIN PRIME!"

Harry rose his voice, "to all you goblin I say this! I declare you cheaters!"

The goblins all tried to attack Harry snapping their finger at him. But Harry had spoken a challenge, a goblin tradition and the Beredaw. In short if a magical individual considered cheated by goblins they could start this law and until the issue was resolved the goblins were not allowed to harm the person by any magical means.

It was a bad law for the goblins. It made them in essences useless. They couldn't defend themselves and until the offended party was spoken to it would not be stopped. Goblins spent years making sure wizards had forgotten about that law, how Harry Potter knew about it was anyone's guess.

"What is your complaint?"asked Ragnok through gritted teeth. He didn't want to ask, but magic forced him to do so.

Harry smiled, "I was cheated out of 40% of Gringotts, or actually someone tried to cheat me."

"Who was the party responsible?"

"The 13 great goblin families." The goblins of Gringotts were looking at what most would call the beginning of the end. The great goblins were the closest things to gods for them and for them to do something like cheat, and get caught was akin to making god bleed.

"I see… do you wish to press charges?"

Harry smiled, "yes." The goblins all gasped again and chatter broke out.

And then Ragnok smiled, "I'm sorry but you signed the shares away with your blood yesterday and now magic recognizes that you no longer have those shares."

And to everyone's surprise Harry continues smiling, "no, it didn't. Check if you wish I still own them all."

Ragnok was shocked. He quickly snapped his finger summoning the Potter files. He looked through them and there it was-

_**Owns 40% of Gringotts**_

Ragnok's hands shook, the other goblins snatched the file and looked through it themselves and the all started yelling.

"How can this be!?"

"We made him sign it away!"

"What's going on?!"

Ragnok froze he looked at Harry, "h-how?"

Harry winked, "I have my sources."

And then Ragnok realized that he was not fighting with a kid, he was fighting with someone who was more cunning that Voldemort himself. The boy- no, this man was to be feared, even by him. He thought he was just a boy, but some how this boy pulled the rug out on him at the last moment.

"Now, what is your conclusion prime?" asked Harry in a low growl.

Ragnok was asked to make a decision. He was the prime and only he had to power to complete the Beredaw. "I-I ask for proof."

Harry took out a vial filled with a white vapor and tossed it at Ragnok, "memories of that incident."

Ragnok's hands shook. He tried snapping his finger only for it it slip up, He tried again and again and finally managed to summon a pensieve. He poured the memories inside with a shaking hand and dipped his hand in.

He relived the memories, exactly as they happen form Harry's POV. After the memorys stopped Ragnok came back and now his face showed the fear he felt.

"The conclusion?" asked Harry.

"T-The 13 great goblin houses are g-g-guilty." Ragnok spat out. He was forced to by magic, the very magic of the goblin, that for so long served them now forced to them to be punished. Ragnok at that moment learnt that there were two things in this world that was untamable, magic and Harry Fucking Potter.

"I ask for my pay," said Harry, the anger now returning, " for intent to putting a minor under the imperious, using an unforgivable and forcing a friend of Gringotts to do something they do not wish to do. My payment?"

Ragnok wanted to shut his mouth. Even if it meant that he would never be able to speak again he would be happy. The next words out of his mouth changed the course of the goblin world, forever. He wanted to shut up, to cut out his own voice box, but he couldn't. His magic refused to do so, "Harry James Potter, you have been wronged. Your payment if 90% of Gringotts as pay and 50% of the vaults of the offending goblins. And by the magic of Gringotts sworn loyalty of every goblin here, now to till the end of time."

And just like that their fate was sealed.

The magic of Gringotts poured out of the marble floor and into every goblin there. It wrapped around their throats and bound them to Harry. And just like that the greatest nation in the world became a 10 year olds bitch.

The golden magic burned into the goblin's necks and after a minute dropped them all to the ground.

Ragnok was on his knees panting. This was not supposed to be this way, it was never supposed to be this way. He was supposed to forget and Gringotts was supposed to have avoided this all together. The prime looked up, and there he was, the bane of Gringotts, Harry Potter.

"Get up," Harry said in a whisper.

A golden color spread on Ragnok's neck pulling him up. The goblin clawed at the collar but couldn't stop it or remove it. Finally he stood up and looked at Harry.

"Tell me Ragnok, what would you do in my case?"

Once again the color burned Ragnok's neck until the goblin answered, "I would kill me."

Harry nodded, "maybe. But I am a lot of things, a murderer is not one. Remember when you and me a friend to Gringotts?"

"Yes," he replied in an ashamed tone.

"Then why did you do this Ragnok?"

"We would have still helped you Harry! To fight Volde-"

"Silent!" the golden color around Ragnok tightened, "only my friends can call me Harry. You are not my friend. You told me you would help me get rid of Dumbledore, is that offer still on?"

Ragnok quickly nodded, unable to speak, "then I will deal with you later goblin, until then I have a job for you." Harry handed Ragnok a list and left the bank.

Ragnok looked down at the list. It read-

1 Letter to Sirius Black

2 Payment on Privet drive no. 4

Ragnok looked and saw a letter attached along with the note addressed to Sirius Black.

The great goblins then stood up, their pain finally residing.

Kane walked up to Ragonk, "what have we done."

"We have lost Gringotts. Lost it to Harry Potter."

Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>Leaky Cauldron, before the meeting-<em>

"_All you have to do, is be me."_

_Foren widened his eyes, "what?"_

_I smiled, "It's simple. I have a meeting with the goblins. I don't trust them, and they hate me. I'm worried that they might obliviate me and try and make me forget I my own account."_

_The man looked at me like I was crazy, but then again I suppose I did sound a little out of it._

"_And what do I have to do?"_

_I gave him the potion and went to my wardrobe. I pulled out my old rags from Dudley, "you have to dress up in this. I will cast a charm on you to allow me and Tom to see and hear everything you do. And another to talk to you directly. You will act like me. If all goes well you will be 1000 galleons richer, and worst case you'll forget the few hours you spent as me and you will only remember walking out of here a 1000 galleons richer not even remembering what you did to earn it. Deal?"_

_I extended my hand and the man thought for a second. He looked at me, "do I have to wear those ugly rags?"_

_I nodded, "yes. the goblins have only seen me wearing those."_

_Foren sighed. He shook my hand, "deal."_

_The man took the potion and swung it down. After a painful transformation and putting on my old hand me downs we were ready. He learnt all my movement and quirks and before he left I gave him my old bandana and my cloak with the green trimmings._

_I cast the charms on him and after he left me and Tom went to my room and saw what he was doing._

…

_When Foren entered the bank I told him what to say and act. What to do, I stayed with him every step of the way whispering to him through the charm I put on him before._

…

"_40%!" exclaimed Foren._

"_Shut up!" I whispered to him. Foren was caught off gaurd I should have told him to expect this before hand. Luckily I managed to tell him just what to say to make the goblins less worried. Ragnok on the other hand was looking at Foren funny. I just hope nothing happens to him._

…

_When I heard the deal of the goblins I said one thing, "no. Tell them no Foren."_

_Foren then whispered, "but Harry what if they hurt me?"_

"_Nothing will happen to you I promise Foren."_

"_But Harry-"_

"_Foren you right now have the face of the boy-who-lived. Not just that but a friend to Gringotts. They will not hurt you, only obliviate you."_

"_Harry-"_

"_JUST DO IT! I'll double your pay!"_

_Foren gulped and looked at the goblin. With a face full of fear he said, "no deal."_

_And I had to wait here in my room. Wait and see a person who trusted me get used. They used the imperio spell on him and then obliviated him. I got up and ran out of the bar. I grabbed a black cloak that was hanging of a hook and put it on._

_I ran and by the time I got to the bank I saw Ragnok tose Foren into the street. The goblin guards approached him, I AM NOT GOING TO LET THEM TOUCH HIM! I walked up to them, "I'll take it from here."_

_I blasted the goblins back, they may have not hurt Foren but I didn't care. I brought the man back to pub and to my room where soon the potion wore off and I restored his memories._

_Foren slowly woke up and I quickly gave him several healing potions to help him along incase he suffered any damage from the goblins._

"_D-Did that really happen?" asked Foren._

"_I'm afraid it did," I said with a heavy voice, "Im sorry Mr. Foren."_

_The man shook his head, "no, it was just the job. You pretty handy with potion Harry."_

_I nodded, "thank you I try." I reached into my pouch and brought out 3000 gallons. "Here you earned it."_

_Foren looked at it a smiled, "3000? That's a lot. Thanks Harry. If you need any other job let me know I can do so much more than just act."_

"_Haha, I'll keep that in mind."_

_And with that Foren left. The rest of the night I spent slaving away at history books of goblins. I searched for hours until I could see the sun rise. I did not look away once. To eat or even get distracted I was so focused I don't think I have ever been so attentive of one thing in my entire life._

_And then I saw it that law that would make Gringotts my bitch. I quickly got the evidence I needed and grabbed the black cloak again and waked out of the pub at 5._

_I put my hood up and walked to the bank. My anger at what happened and realising that the goblins wanted to do the same thing to me. TO ME! THEY WANTED TO CONTROL ME!?_

_What was Ragnok once said? That I was their friend? If this is how they treated friends I don't want to know what happened to their enemies. My anger and magic acted on their own. I could feel my core lash out._

_The magic inside me was being pushed out, being replaced by anger and hate. I could feel my magic surround me. I then saw the bank draw closer, payback time._

End Flashback-

* * *

><p>I walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was there. I walked to him and sat down at the bar at my spot.<p>

"Everything went according to plan?" asked the bar keeper.

"Yes, I now own 90% of Gringotts."

Tom nodded, "you should have told me that you owned so much when we first met you know."

I laughed, "I'm sorry Tom but I didn't trust you back then."

"You trust me now?"

I looked at the man, "no. But you know what I am capable of, so I trust you won't try anything funny."

Tom laughed, "of course boss!"

I grinned, "how about a butterbeer Tom? Never tried it, always wanted to."

Tom nodded but then looked at me a little worried, "wait, don't you have school?"

"Come on Tom I don't-" oh shit I knew I forgot something, "shit, shit shit!" I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag and stuffed it with my books. I threw away my cloak and gloves and ran out of the pub with a , "bye Tom!"

I hailed the knight bus and got on quickly. I got of at the school just in time and once again started a day in school.

Inside my class my friends greeted me, "Harry mate," asked Jeff,"what happened to you you didn't show up in the bus?"

"Oh… I ah.. I had family problems."

"Oye Potter," and Perve, one of Dudley's friends, "where's big D?"

I smiled, "he and his family are on vacation. They left me in charge of the house."

* * *

><p>Azkaban-<p>

Sirius Black. God that name made him laugh. There were so many jokes in there. One his first name, 'Sirius' do you know how many time he was asked whether he was serious and he said yes? To many!

And then Black. That name was funny as well. That name made him a criminal, a mass murderer. But the funny thing was that he was the 'black' sheep in the Black family. Get it it? Black sheep, black family?

Sirius Black was a 'convicted' criminal. But he was innocent. He didn't betray his friends, not that honor belonged to his 'dear' friend Peter Pettigrew. And now here he was, in a place where fear was given form forced into a punishment he was innocent of.

For 10 years he waited, for revenge, to see his godson, to see the world, to see Moony his last true friends and to even see the sky. The beautiful blue sky. He remembered those days when he spent his time with James just watching the clouds go by. He remembered those times fondly, the last bit of happiness he refused to let the Dementors take.

And now he laid here in his 7 feet by 6 feet cell. Wearing rags and covered in shit. He gave up trying to keep himself clean 5 years ago or so. Or was it yesterday? He always forgets. His nails were covered with dirt and his eyes were hollow in pain and hunger. One could call him a skeleton in skin.

"Dinner," said a gaurd as he shoved a tray to Sirius. Was it dinner already? Oh yes there were no dementors now. They only do that when the wizarding guards come for rounds or to deliver food.

Sirius walked to the tray, It was a little different this time. Usually they would have just put the stale bread and stew together on it and throw it in, now the bread looked fresh and stew was warm. WARM! IT WAS FUCKING WARM!

Sirius lifted the bowl of stew and drank it in 5 seconds and the bread soon went next. Sirius then looked back at the tray and saw something he never thought he would see. A letter addressed to him. Sirius Black. A letter. To him. What the hell is going on?

Sirius reached out and opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Okay first up, this is super awkward. Like I don't really know you, but I kind of think I do. And I know you know me but you kind of think you do. Okay anyway let's just through this. Like ripping of a band-aid._

_Hi, I'm Harry Potter,_

Sirius looked up. He blinked several time. What is going on? Is this a joke?

_This is not a joke._

Okay then, go on.

_Alright it's like this, recently I have been reintroduced into the wizarding world. And then I learned about Voldemort and you. And the moment I heard you betrayed my parents something did not sit right. I can't discuss how I know because that is a whole another can of worms, but know this, I know you are innocent._

_Look Sirius I realize this may not be enough. But I am trying the best I can to help you. I am trying to open your case again if the goblin can actually help me and get off their lazy butts for once. I will try to prove you are innocent Sirius, this I swear. So far I have the goblin to help me and I am trying to get emancipated. As soon as I can I will come for you Sirius._

_Anyway I'm sure you're wondering how I am. I'm okay. I'm not stupid, which is a great thing when you realise I have been raised by Petunia. Sigh god I hate those guys. Anyway life for me at Privet drive is kind of boring. Everyone is the same, they all hate anyone different, blah, blah, blah. Anyway I'll write again as soon as I can Sirius, until then,_

_Your loving godson,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_P.s. I think I need a Marauder nickname, don't you agree Padfoot?_

Sirius was in tears. Harry may have thought that the letter was not enough, but it was. It gave light back into Sirius's eyes. Sirius read and read the letter again and again. He now had two happy moments in his life that he would never let the Dementors have.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>Reviews!<strong>**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**************Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!************************

**You SEE THAT?! I WANT REVIEWS! I NEED THEM TO LIVE! I SURVIVE OF THEM! I AM A REVIEWS VAMPIRE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The one were I pick things up, and you read whats below, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important XXX AN: Hello? Is thing on? Hey guys this is the first and hopefully last times I will need to do this. Pardon the interruption, as you know I like my readers to read my stories first and hold back all boring things from me later at the end, but this is important.**

**Alright it's like this. I am currently not satisfied with what is going on with the story so far. It's slow and honestly not much has happened despite that fact that around 40k words have been written. So from this chapter on I will be picking up that pace and try to do more in each chapter.**

**Please note chapter updates are on Sunday. Also please note that from now one there will not be a POV strictly as I will change the view point when I wish, internal monologue will be in Italic. **

**Harry will always be 'I' and any other person will be spoken of threw their name. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever had that feeling of doing nothing? You know that feeling that you get when you do something great but then become all like, 'now what?'<em>

_I finished the momentary tasks for now. The goblins are my forced allies, and I still haven't decided what to do with them yet. Punish or forgive and move on. Both had merits, and both had issues._

_Then there was Sirius, god that man. I had to get him out of there, and fast. I need to save him, start a case in the ministry, something. I have the goblin nation at my side, and means something, i suppose I can try and pull some strings here and there._

_And here I am in class and I am absolutely bored out of my mind. I can do so many things right now, go to Gringotts, go to Grunnings or the pub. Start learning more magic from the book at my room in the Leaky Cauldron or-SMACK!_

A book hit my head and the pain came quick, "OUCH!" I yelled rubbing my head.

"Pay attention Harry," said Ms Sexy as she looked down on me sternly.

Right class forgot, "yes Ms. Sexy." I replied back grinning at her all the while.

Ms. Sexy frowned and but got back to reading from the book as she walked around the class. As she passed by I looked at her and saw her ass stretch out the skirt she was wearing, god one day I swear I am going to smack that.

_And that brought me to another thing that had been bothering me lately, my personality._

_Yes yes I know quite the conversation, but it really is starting to bother me. When I first came into Harry's body my mind was of a teenager, a horny horny teenager who was pervy as shit, I still am but now it only comes up when I think about it, while before it just kept running in the background like a computer program._

_Who I am is changing, maybe it's because I'm in another body, inhabiting another mind, or maybe it's because of how many time I have been obliviated. Fuck you Dumbledore._

_And then there is the way I am behaving. Before I was smart and a little sly. Like I could get two girls to make out with me by telling them I had no idea who to seduce a girl. (yes that really worked for me, try it. If it doesn't work for you well…. I don't know.)_

_Now however I'm cunning. I was able to take over a company and bluff my way into power there and outsmart an entire nation of misers on a hunch with a potion and a volunteer. This is not who I was, not how I thought I was going to be. Whatever is going on with my mind, it's not who I am._

_But it is who Harry is._

_I have a theory, not much of one, but a theory. Harry is brave, brave enough to go to Hogwarts and face his death. Harry is also, according to the sorting hat, a Slytherin. Harry could theoretically speaking do all the things I have done so far and do it without batting an eyelash. Maybe, I don't know, maybe he can, maybe he can't. Either way my point is maybe Harry is influencing me._

_Hehe I suppose I'm like the Superior Spider-man huh? Maybe I should call myself the Superior Potter. Yeah that sounds cool._

_I took over his body, but maybe there is something of Harry left inside that's influencing me. Heh, I thought I was the one who was going to make Harry's life better, I never thought Harry was going to be the one to give me the tools to do so. Now that I think about it maybe we're helping each other. I am helping him live a better life, and he is giving me a chance to live a life which anyone would kill for._

SMACK!

Right paying attention.

At the end of class everyone broke for lunch. My gang came around and we went to the playground to stretch for a bit.

There we walked around each discussing our weekend. Finally Jeff asked the question I had been waiting for, "Harry, mate. Why are you wearing a suit."

Yup that night I forgot to change. I smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of my head, "forgot to do laundry."

"Oh please," said a voice. We turned and saw Veronica with her league of powder faced bitches surrounding her. They were sitting on the bench next to the monkey bars and they all looked down at my and my friends. "He's just showing of. Like he did at the mall."

"You were at the mall?" asked Nesel, my smuggling friend.

"Yup, I had to buy new clothes," I replied back turning my back on Veronica.

"Hey! Don't turn away from me!" cried out Veronica.

"You guys want to come?" I asked my friends continuing to ignore her cries. Good that girl can scream. My friends shook their heads nervously and looked on as Veronica started walking towards me with rage etched into her face.

She turned me around, "hey! Stop ignoring me!"

She wanted attention? Fine. "Do you want to come?"

"What?" he anger forgotten, replaced my shook.

"Are you free to come to the mall with me this afternoon?" I asked smiling

Veronica blinked. Was he asking me out? No way right? I mean that's Harry, Harry Potter! Up until a week or so he was a nobody. Sure now that he suddenly found some new found confidence he became popular, but who the hell is he to ask me out?

"Are you asking me out Potter?" Veronica asked, unknown to her he face turned red.

I smirked at her face blushing. God she was trying to act tuff, "no, just wanting company, and you seem to atleast know what to wear. I could use some advice."

Veronica thought about it, maybe I can get him to like me. If he does I can brag about it to Ariale and get use him. Also he is kind of cute, "fine. Were?"

I shook my head, god to easy, "your pick princess. I'll see you at the end of school." I turned and waved. I walked to my friends, their mouths hanging in shock.

"Ha-Harry," stammered one of the twins, "how did you do that? I have never seen Veronica, act, act, act human!"

I shrugged my shoulder, "live and learn boys, live and learn."

The rest of that day I spent daydreaming and making plans, I did after all had a nation to guide, a godfather to save, a home to live in, a life to live and magic to master. And I do intended to master it.

Veronica sat beside Harry sneaking in looks at the boy. He had his jacket on the chair and laid back looking at the windows ignoring the teacher. At one point the teacher got annoyed and and him up to the board.

Veronica was a little happy and slightly scared. She was hoping someone would finally stick it to Harry, but why she was scared for him was beyond him.

The teacher asked him to solve a sum on the board as punishment. Harry walked up and laziness in his step. With one hand in his pocket he solved one of the most complex mathematical problems Veronica had ever seen.

"T-That is a 10th grade problem," stammered the teacher.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat back down tossing the chalk back to the teacher.

God those shoulders….. drool. Wait. What? When did I like his shoulders? They are pretty broad though. Drool.

End of school-

_I waited for Veronica at the school gate. I swear this jacket is so hot right now. I suppose it's a good thing will go to Hogwarts where it will be cold all the time. Speaking about Hogwarts how much time until I get my letter?_

_Let's see this is the second week of April, and Harry got his letter in the books somewhere in July, near his birthday… so just another month. I might actually miss these guys now that I think about it. I suppose I should start making arrangement with Grunnings to get monthly reports via a type of mailing system._

I looked up from my thought and saw Veronica and Taylor walk up to me. I stood up straight and swung my jacket over my shoulder, "you're late."

"Be happy I came at all," replied Veronica. She looked like a powder truck hit her, at least I won't have to see this girl in for some time.

I nodded to Taylor, "your coming as well?"

The ever present sidekick nodded, "yup! We also and Ariel and Grevana too!"

Great just what I need. This was supposed to be me showing of and Taylor eating her words not me dragging four ten year olds through a mall. God why me, "are their parents alright with this?"

Veronica frowned, "what do you mean? We can take care of ourselves."

I raised an eyebrow, "you're ten."

"So are you."

"I have experience with trouble, you don't."

"Why are you questioning this? Didn't you ask me out?"

"This is so not a date girl, and I'm not questioning you I asking whether those other two, what's their name," I snapped my fingers, "right Ariel and that girl who looks like she wants to kill me. I'm wondering whether their parents said yes."

"Don't worry about that," Veronica huffed and Taylor joined her. I looked down in failure, I am supposed to be an adult, to lose a battle of wills to a ten year old…. is embarrassing. But in the end she wasn't worth the trouble.

We three got into a cab and left for the Clevent mall. The same one I went to get my suits.

This time I got in just fine, must be the suit. I looked over and saw two different cops at the entrance. I walked over to them, "excuse me."

"Yes young man?" one asked.

Young man? Respect? Must be the suit, "last time I came here there were these two fat mall cops. What happened to them?"

The two new mall cops looked at each other and gulped. "well you see, they ah….. they ah….. wait why do you want to know?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I hated them. They didn't let me in last time and took 20 pounds from me."

The older looking mall cop put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear that lad. I have no idea why they did that you look like a decent enough boy. Those two are now in a hospital, it seemed they had a breakdown of sorts. They are probably not going to be able to work here again though."

"Why what did they do?"

The guards looked at each other again, "it's a blessing you don't know kid. They just did something inappropriate and it took us hours to catch them. God even now I still have nightmares."

The other gaurd nodded, "yeah how knew people so big could move so fast"

I nodded and left rejoining Veronica and Taylor who were hanging back while I talked to the two men.

We walked a few feet and then once I was out of the two men's sight I laughed. I laughed so hard Veronica and Taylor jumped, shocked at my sudden burst.

"W-What's wrong?" asked Veronica.

"N-nothing," I replied now grinning. We continued walking until we reached the center of the mall. At the center was were the crowd was the thickest. People moved every which way and I could barely see a thing.

"So when are they due?" I asked Veronica, eager to start getting myself a new wardrobe.

"In ten minutes," she replied, "Taylor and I are going to the loo Potter, hold our bags." Veronica held out hers and Taylors bags and I looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Hold your own bags. I have something to pick up princess, I'll met you back here in ten minutes." I quickly ran in the direction of the store Adam of London, to pick up my ready suits.

Veronica looked at Harry as he rushed through the crowd. He…. said no? He actually said no?

"What an ass," said Taylor as she and Veronica walked to use the loo.

"Yeah, an ass," replied Veronica. Maybe she should start treating Harry differently than she did with the other boys. They had already like her, he didn't. As Veronica walked with her friend her head was filled with ideas to seduce Harry Potter. Not that they were going to work.

I walked into the classy suit store with my jacket on. I walked in and saw Mr. Baldwin there folding what looked like a silky suit.

The wizard looked up, "ah Mr. Potter how good to see you. I just finished folding you suits."

I nodded to the man smiling, "good to see you Mr. Baldwin. I must say I am immensely enjoying this suit of mine. It opens quite a number of doors for me."

The man nodded and put the suits in a bag and shrunk it down for me. He handed it to me and smiled, "there we are sir, five suits of acromantula silk. all charmed with basics. Also i put in a few pairs of socks in there, free of charge of course."

I nodded and pocketed the shrunken bag. "By the way Mr. Baldwin I am here today for casual clothes. Know any good place? With a wizard or witch working there perhaps?"

The man thought for a second, "yes I do Mr. Potter. The Shoppers Stop on the second floor has many magicals working there. And the HighlightZone is a good place, new but they have a good selection. And there is forever 21, but I recommend against it unless you want something that lasts for 21 days."

"I see…. thank you Mr. Baldwin, you have been most helpful."

I left the store and quickly went to meet Veronica and co. When I arrived Ariale and she-who-hates-me were already there.

"Hey Harry!" yelled Ariale as she jumped into my arms. Luckily I managed to steady myself and not fall on my ass. God this girl can jump.

"Hello Ariale, Grevana," I nodded to the latter while trying to pull the P.M.'s daughter of me.

After the blonde girl was finally pulled of Veronica spoke, "so where to?"

"HighlightZone, I heard good things," I said as I lead the group.

Ariale quickly came up front, "why do you want to go there? I have never even heard of it."

"Well I have a friend who said it has a good selection so it may be worth checking out."

"But why?" Ariale asked again still confused, "it's not a popular brand it won't get recognized by anyone."

"So?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"So why go there?" asked the 10 year old. Is this what 10 year olds are like? Wait I was ten so it made sense. Once I got one point of view on things I never changed, I was as stubborn as a fucking mule.

"It because they might some thing I like to wear, even if they are not well known."

"I see. But why not go somewhere else? That is branded and could have something you like?"

I shrugged my shoulder again, go this might just become my thing, "I don't really like brands, their overrated."

"WHAT?!" Ariale screamed, god could she scream. I covered my ears and after the ringing stopped I shook my head clearing the stars that danced across my eyes.

"Wow you can scream."

"What do you mean brands are overrated?!" Ariale continued. Veronica and the others caught up by this time and were all looking at me for an answer.

I sighed great lecture time, "why do you wear branded clothes?"

"Their good," said Taylor immediately.

"There are also some normal shops with good clothes you know. So tell me one reason that branded clothes have that normal one don't."

"A name?" said Grevana.

"Yup. You but that brand and everyone know that you can afford it, thats all. I really don't see any reason why I should have everything branded. My suit is, but that's because it gains respect from others if I wear it. But when I'm not trying to impress people I just want to wear normal clothes. I just don't see a reason to it, thats all."

Ariale then spoke up,"but you can! I mean you right? You can wear brands so shouldn't you?"

I shrugged, god this is becoming my thing, "your choice. I just don't like people judging me for what I wear."

"And yet you wore a suit to school today," argued Veronica.

"I didn't have anything else to wear," I replied back.

"Yeah right you-"began Veronica.

"-And why don't you like people judging you?" interrupted Ariale.

"Because it's not who I am. They see me wearing something expensive and they know I'm rich, but nothing else. They could guess, but they would most probably be wrong. After all you shouldn't-"

"Judge a book by it's cover," finished Grevana who was silent all this while. I nodded to her, and surprisingly she nodded back, hey at least she doesn't look like shes about to kill me, thats good.

The girls were silent and I walked ahead, them slowly following me.

_Veronica was confused. She was told a long time ago by her mom that showing power was the only way to insure you could protect yourself, and for a woman that meant dressing the right way. Veronica believed that if she dressed smart, maybe that was the way to protect herself, her clothes made her strong, made her feel strong. But what Harry said, no, what Potter said… it made sense._

_Taylor was thinking the same thing, except for her dressing like this was the only way she could keep up with Veronica. Everytime she saw her friend she saw a woman born to lead. The way Veronica had the boys in her class around her fingers made Taylor happy to such a strong friend. And everyday she saw her friend become better and better and the only way she could keep up was making sure she looked the same and behaved the same._

_Ariale was confused. When she first saw Harry that day she had fallen in love. Even before he had the suit on. When he wore those rags, the only thing she could think was that he was cute. His hair looked so good and natural. She had straight hair and spent the morning curling it, but he, he had such smooth hair. And his eyes, they weren't a dull moss green like hers, no, his was bright green, emerald green. When they meet officially and he made eye contact with her Ariale felt like she was about to faint. When he walked away from them she felt weak in the knees and had to sit down later or else risk falling right into the ground. She was falling for him, hard._

_But what he said, about clothes, it made her feel something. She had boyfriends before. 4 in fact. They did what she asked, eventually she got bored. But with Harry he… he surprised her. She expected him to do whatever she asked, but no, he didn't, he did something else, he made her think. For the first time someone she liked gave her a reason to dislike him, and she loved him for it. He challenged her, what she was taught. What she was told to do. _

_She was the P.M.'s daughter and it was her job to look perfect all the time. She was raised ,since her father started his political career, to be perfect. She represented her father wherever she went. The only time she remembered having spent private time with the man was when he taught her how to ride a horse and one night when he lost the first time to be P.M.. That night the man was in his study crying. Ariale walked up to him and hugged him and told him everything would be alright, and they slept like that till morning._

_Ariale was young but she knew her job and she did it with pride. Everywhere she went she acted proper to help her dad, even the company she kept in school were the sons and daughters of her father's friends, the only exception was Grevana. Veronica and Taylor started out like that at first but now were so much more._

_Grevana was conflicted. Harry's speech was one she wanted to give to her friends for a long time. She was the only of the group who was more of the average girl. She only hanged out with them because Ariale did, and she loved Ariale._

_When they were younger Ariale's father held a party at a local park. Grevana's mother was the housemaid and as such was invited. Grevana stood in the corner of party and watched as the kids her age ran and played. They weren't like her and they didn't like her and she knew it. They were rich, she was poor. They liked teddy bears, she prefered WWF. The boys didn't like playing with a girl, a poor girl at that and the girls hated the way she dressed._

_Then Ariale came along. She invited Grevana again and again, all the while the tomgirl declined. Then as the day wore on Grevana walked into the park to explore and fell into a pit. It was deep and she twisted her ankle when she fell. Grevana was there for hours crying out until suddenly a head popped at the edge, Ariale looked down. Grevana smiled now thinking on that day. Ariale was quite stupid, the damn girl instead of running for help climbed down. She dirtied her dress but didn't care. When Grevana asked her why she came down here the girl just smiled and said, "because then would be alone."_

_A few minutes later they were both found and rescued and since that day they were best friends. Grevana loved Ariale, she was her sister, her friend when her mom was sick Ariale came to her house and helped nurse her back to health. Grevana wanted to help Ariale and tell her that she didn't have to be pretty all the time for her dad. Grevana knew the only reason she did this was to help her dad, but sometimes she just wanted to grab her friend and shake her out of it._

_Grevana first thoughts on Harry was that he was weird, and some what of an ass. Like the other rich boys she met. But this latest side of him she saw told her there was a lot more to him that she thought._

Finally the girls and I reached the store. It was a decent place and looked like it had many different styles on display. My favorite so far is the Autumn collection on display, but then again who doesn't love a good coat. That reminds me I should get a coat, where that in the muggle world and my cloak in the magic world. Hopefully I won't need it, but then again this is London.

I and the girls walked in and a helper came to us. She was blonde and had blue streaks in it with brown eyes. She looked at me, "can I help you?"

I nodded,"yup, I need a full set of clothing for myself. The works."

She nodded, "wheres your parents kid? Shouldn't they want to have a say in this?"

I shook my head, "dead." The girls widened their eyes, guess they didn't know.

The looked sorry, "I'm sorry kid, I have to ask in case the customer was to young to pick something out for themselves."

"Don't be sorry, I barely knew them. Now clothes?"

"Right this way," she lead them to the mens section and right up front were clothes my sizes, "names Kate by the way."

"Harry, this is Veronica, Taylor, Ariale and Grevana." The girls all replied hello answering to their names.

Kate nodded while she chewed a piece of gum, "hey girls. This a date?"

What? What? What? What? What? What?

What?

My brain stopped functioning so a moment. "NO!" I yelled out finally gaining control of my mouth back.

Taylor, Veronica and Grevana all said the same, and Ariale replied with a dreamy, "yes."

Kate raised an eyebrow but then got back to work.

At the end of the three hour mark I was done. This was hell, not the Dursley's. This was hell. Shopping with four girls, this is hell. And their nat even old enough to get really into it. Thank god I am about to go to Hogwarts or I might just get suckered into going out again and that time they might be a little older.

I finally walked out with a large number of bags, some of which were filled with clothes the girls decided to buy. My moleskine bag was weightless as such I couldn't feel anything, but even then I felt like it was a lot lighter now after the shopping trip.

Slowly we began chatting as we walked to the center of the mall.

"So Harry where do you stay?" asked Ariale trying to start up conversation.

"Oh, I stay alone," I replied back. Oh shit. Told just told someone a 10 year lived alone. SHit shit shit. Okay calm down-

"-What about the Dursleys?" asked Veronica as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, they are away, by the way Ariale how come you don't have any guards with you?"

The girls seemed to blush at that, "Oh, I… kind of snuck away."

"That's dangerous Ariale, what if something-"

CRASH!

I heard glass break. I looked around and saw the skylight over the center of the mall break and glass rain down. I dropped the bags and grabbed the girls and pushed them down and shielded them against the falling glass.

I felt cuts across my glass as the glass pricked and tore open my suit and my back. I grunted in pain, god this hurts. After the glass stopped I slowly pulled up and with every bone in my spine straightening I felt pain go through me.

I looked up and four men were falling down on ropes. What the hell?

Just then gun shot rang out and the girls screamed. They all came up and started panking and huddling together. I tried pushing them to an exit, but just then shots rang out again and a man spread before us.

The man was dressed in black and wore kevlar and and several layers of armor. He had a gun in his hands and four grenades on his chest as well as several bullets swung across his chest.

The man pointed his gun head on, and I froze. I was scared and I have every right to be. My mind was blank. No ideas, no incredibly smart thing, no magic came to mind. I was scared, the only thing I can do is survive and even then I fail. I try I try and I try but this world just keeps throwing problem after problem at me, and I don't think I can survive this one.

The man shakes his gun, "move," he said in a rough voice. I couldn't think, the only thing running through my head was that if I wanted to live I had to move. Usually I would try something, try to learn something, go all Sherlock Homes on the man and try to analyze him, but now fear. That's all I felt.

The girls and I moved to the center stepping on glass. We could hear people scream and shots being fired. I could see the corners of the mall light up and blood on the ground as another man walked in with the same attire.

Soon the girls and I were in the middle of the room with 30 or so other people in the mall. There were armored men, two each on a corridor leading to the center of the mall. Then the four that came through the roof were guarding us while 10 more men came from the roof.

They were all dressed the same and spoke in a different language. I wished I knew what they were saying, if I did I….. I don't know maybe I could have done something, anything. Language was always my weakness, even in my previous life.

I looked at the people with me. We were all hostages, and we were all afraid. I could see it in their faces. A woman who looked like she worked for Subway was there. Her gloves stained red, with ketchup or blood I don't know. A man who looked like he was just about to go for a meeting sat there crying and sobbing openly. A family of five, the parents and three daughters.

And then there was Taylor who was hugging and crying into Veronica's shoulder, who was some how managing to keep a straight face, for the sake of her friend. Then there was Grevana who looked like she was about to faint, she held back Ariale as the blond girl looked like she was about to cry.

Ariale! Oh no the girls the P.M.'s daughter. They could be here for her. I reach into my pocket and feel my old bandana still there. I take it out and give it her.

"Here put this over your hair," I whispered to her.

Ariale took in in her shaking hands, "w-why?"

"Please, just do it," I pleaded. She did it covering some of her hair. Hopefully they won't recognize her now. Wait that doesn't seem right why would they be here for her. If your going to kidnap one person you don't need these many hostages, unless…

A gunman walked up to us, "listen up you filthy degenerates," said one man in a thick mid eastern accent, wait accent? Yes my mind started running again picking up things, "you are all hostages here. Do anything funny and I'll kill you. And remember we have more bullets than hostages, so shut up."

The man then turned around and walked away to met up with the others.

I looked at the men, noting their positions. Two at each corridor so 10 in total, then 5 men setting up a tripod and 5 looking over a box and 4 guarding us. 24 men in total.

I looked around the mall. It looked like hell, there was blood on the walls and bodies in the corners. I looked into the eyes of the body of a dead woman and saw her stare back at me coldly. I felt nothing from her, only a faint feeling of fear filled the air.

Then suddenly the box was open and a T.V. camera and a small dish was taken out. They set p the camera on the tripod and the dish was connected to a laptop which was connected to the camera.

Just then two more men climbed down from the ceiling with a man with a bag over his head. They went to a man, the same that spoke to us and the men placed the bagged men in front of the camera.

The camera was turned on and the video feed could be seen in the laptop, which I'm guessing here sent the feed to the laptop.

A few words were passed between the men and the leader got behind the masked man who was now handcuffed and kneeling.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Ariale as she tugged on my shirt.

"I think their broad casting something," I whispered back to her.

"Do you think they're here for Ariale?" asked Grevana, a little loudly which made the family of five and the business man hear them.

"Why would they be here for her?" asked the father of the family.

I shoot Grevana a dirty look and didn't respond, but alas one of the girls recognized Ariale, "Daddy, she's Ariale," said the oldest of the girls, "she's Ariale Formaske. The P.M.'s daughter!"

The family and the business man looked at the girl and I had to hit myself in the head. "Okay yes, but keep that to yourselves we don't need these guys getting any leverage over us more than they do."

The family quickly nodded and the business man did to, after I stared at him for a minute.

The men then were ready. A man was on the laptop and one on the camera. The camera man held up a his hand, "five, four, three, two," at the last count he paused and the leader began to speak.

"Good morning Britain, I am Alek Mamhumud of ISIS, I hope you are not too busy," the man ended with a smile showing his bright white teeth. The men's humor reminded me of my own. It made me scared, made me feel as if he was completely mad and could, and would do anything. Huh so thats how I make people feel.

"We of ISIS have taken over this filthy place of heathens and heretics, the scum of the western civilization. And we do so to introduce ourselves to the world. ISIS, we bring god's rightful wrath on this world and cleans it of the scum that has plagued it. We gained access to this place with just a few pounds in the right pocket, such is the corruption that runs rampant. We ask this of our fellow muslims, come to us brothers. Join us and we can save this world, from itself."

The man walked away from the camera and revealed the masked man. "Those that oppose us, this is your fate," Alek reached and pulled the bag of revealing the man's face. It was an old man with a white bread, the years evident on his face. Now the fragile face was covered with bruises and cuts and the man's bread was stained red from his own blood.

"This Ashique, a Imam. He is meant to be a leader of his people, to set them on the right path, the path of ISIS, the path of Allah. And yet when we asked for his help, he refused. Such a man who refuses to serve the will of god is no Imam." The leader walked to another masked ISIS member and drew out a sword from the mans waiting arms.

He walked behind Ashique , "what are your final words old man? I give this to you as a reward for your service, say your prayers."

I knew this right. It was given so that the person would make peace with god before they died, to offer their souls before they were judged, a last minute escape. But when the Imam spoke, it was not a prayer, but a warning.

The Imam looked at the camera and then at the blade held by the man behind him. He looked at me and for a moment I knew what he was thinking. The looked at the camera, his courage showing, he took a deep breath and spoke, "brothers, sisters, people of the world. ISIS is fear. The very thing god hates in this world. He does not wish to use hate, but love on his children. ISIS is not the representation of us, of Muslims. We only wish to live in peace, they are not the path of god, they are the path of what is to come if we continue down this path of hate and war. The only way this can stop is if we, not just the fighters, but even the civilians fight, together, as one. We should fight to protect this world from the monster, from the evil of man, from ISIS."

The leader then swung down his sword, which the Imam greeted with a bowed head and closed eyes. As the blade drew near, I swear I saw a smile on his face.

the blade came down and for the first time I saw a man die. An innocent man, a man of peace. He died sending a warning to the people, to his people, he did his duty to his faith and died with a smile on his face. I saw the head role down, blood spinning away as the head fell.

The body now headless feel to the ground, blood shooting up into the air from the neck.

The leader came into view once again, "justice, is done. Give to us a sum of 150 million pounds within the hour, or we kill one hostage every hour on the hour. Allah ki jai!" The man screamed thrusting the bloody sword into the air followed by his men.

I looked at the blade, looked at the blood dripped down the steel and to the handle. the blood of an innocent man. Blood spilt in the name of 'justice'. I felt anger pure unfiltered anger. I could feel my core heat up. Before my anger pushed my magical core out, now it's mixing with it, mixing so finely it became one. I could feel my anger/magic beg, just begging to be used.

To be used to rip open the mens throat. But if I do that I would be exposed and no amount of obliviation of the ministry's side can erase the memory of the entirety of Britain that was now watching this.

I started planning. Thinking of what to do. I called in all the magical knowledge I knew. I knew spells and charms, but I had nothing to take down 26 men at once.

I ran through spells again and again. I couldn't call the goblins, I couldn't call anyone. I was useless. Just then the leader spoke again, "times up."

The man walked to us and stood before the hostages. He looked over us, all of us. First one he looked at was the man and his family, but quickly skipped them. Then eventually he got to us. His face became disgusted when he saw how the girls were dressed up, I heard him call it uncivilized under his breath. Then he came to me. For the briefest moment we met, I felt fear, if he choose me I would die, right then and there. Voldemort would win and everyone would die.

I looked at him, daring him to pick me, to kill me, I stared him down and eventually the man looked away and to the businessman next to us.

"You," the leader said pointing at the business man. The man's eyes widened in fear and he got up and tried to run only to get punched in the nose by 2 ISIS members and carried in front of the camera.

"Wait! Wait! Don't do this! Please!" cried the man as he was dragged away to the camera. The leader kicked away the beheaded Imam's body and placed the business man there.

"You are chosen, die with respect."

"Please! Stop, I-I-I" the man looked here, to me, no, to Ariale. "Her!" he said, "she's the Prime Minister's daughter, kill her!"

Shit! I tried shielding Ariale from their view but the leader saw her. He kicked the business man unconscious and walked over here.

"Help me Harry," Ariale whispered as she clung to my jacket. She cried and hid behind me.

The man walked up to me, "move boy," he growled out.

I looked at Ariale, she was just a little girl, and now a pawn in this game. "No."

The man swung his arm and smacked me hard across the face sending my glasses flying.

"HARRY!" I heard Ariale's screams through the ringing in my head. I got up and put on my glasses.

I saw the man throw her over his shoulder and walk to the camera. This is it. The moment I knew I would face. It was a moment I knew I would face since I was child. Ever since I read comic books I found that one moment in a persons life decided who they would be.

For Batman it was the death of his parents. For Spider-man it was the death of his uncle Ben. For Mahatma Gandhi it was when he was thrown out of the train, even when he had a first class ticket. For Lucifer it was when he found out god loved humans more than him. For my dad, it was the death of his father.

And I have spent my life, either running or preparing for it. And now here it was.

I called to my magic, to hell with secrets. I felt it flow through me, my magic flowed into my eyes and I could see the forms of the men. My muscles felt stronger as my magic supercharged them, and then a plan formed in my head.

I cast the first dangerous spell I knew, the spell to turn something into a bomb. It was a spell I learnt from the spell book I stole (chapter 2).

I sent the spell right into the camera and the moment it hit the camera exploded. Ariale and the leader was pushed back by the blast and the mall was covered in smoke.

The people near the camera and computer died instantly. The only ones left were the 10 people surrounding the corridors leading to this place and the two men surrounding us.

I bent down and jumped, my magoc increasing my jump height to 20 feet. I landed on one of the still down men and punched his face. My hand went right in breaking the concrete underneath.

I pulled out shocked by what happened, but I didn't stop. I took the man's hand gun which was strapped to his chest and shoot the other ISIS agent who was still down.

I then grabbed his and then jumped again. This time I reached 50 feet into the air almost reaching the broken sky light.

I then focused all my magic into my eyes and mind, and slowly the world around me slowed down. How I was doing this is beyond me, I just was, it was instantaneous and almost natural.

I locked the positions of the men at the corridors who all looked at me in shook, and I aimed at them. My hands moved and my eyes aimed faster then I realised what was going on.

Suddenly each of my hands fired each gun five time, each bullet meeting it's mark between the eyes of an ISIS member.

I landed on my feet and quickly tossed the guns away. I looked at my hands. This was not me, not who I am. I just killed people, 25 people. And my body… it moved on it's own. I moved my hands and saw it blurring, leaving after images. I moved my magic back into my whole body and the effect stopped.

This is power, and with great power come great responsibility. And the first thing I did was kill people.

No.

No I didn't. I killed monsters. I turned and saw the leader looking at his men. The smoke was now clear and he and Ariale were able to see what had happened. The other hostages had a confused look on their face as well, they didn't see me, good.

I walked up to the leader, who was still looking around the room while he held Ariale's hair with his left hand.

I walked up to the man and he looked at me, "you, who did this?" he asked pointing the sword at me.

I looked at him, silent.

"Answer me!" he screamed pulling Ariale's hair harder making her scream in pain.

I grew angry, and suddenly I moved. I was fast, faster than I ever was before, everything moved as blur to me as I slipped into the man's defence and pulled his sword out of his grip. I moved away and brought the heavy sword up and pointed it between where his armor ended and pants began.

"Die," I hissed and thrusted the sword into him. I rammed him and pushed him down.

I stood up, panting. I could feel my anger residing and with it my magic. I felt exhausted, completely tired. It was done, I did it.

The world didn't see me kill the other men with guns, but they did see me drive a sword through the gut of one.

Ariale stood on the side crying. I looked at her and smiled offering her my hand. She ran to me and hugged me and started crying into my chest. I whispered, "it's over now," I patted her hair dying the blonde curls with the red blood of monsters.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>Reviews!<strong>**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**************Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!************************

**You SEE THAT?! I WANT REVIEWS! I NEED THEM TO LIVE! I SURVIVE OF THEM! I AM A REVIEWS VAMPIRE!**

**Also please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, love it, hate it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: the one with a little lemon at the end**

It's been two weeks since that day. Since the day the world would forever know me as the killer of ISIS.

I can still remember that day. I sigh and close my eyes, the pain, the tears, the blood on my hands, the blood I wiped on Ariale's blonde hair.

"Are you still with me Mr. Potter?" asked a kind voice.

I opened my eyes and saw my torturer. Mrs. Burnthart, a child psychologist. An elderly woman, widowed. A son and two grandchildren and also the best at what she does.

She and I have become close acquaintances this last two weeks. Court mandatory sessions mind you.

"Yes Mrs. Burnhart, of course I am," I smiled and sat up straight in my chair.

We were like this every day for the last two weeks. I would sit in this comfortable red leather chair and she would sit right opposite to me. We would greet each other and smile and she would then begin.

Usually she would give a speech about how it wasn't my fault or how victims feel guilt on actions they did not commit. I know this, I'm a self defence victim not a kidnapped victim.

But yet she insists. She talks and I listen. And for the last two weeks this has been the pattern. Sad.

Today it seems she takes on the topic of 'self image'. Oh joy.

"As I was saying Mr. Potter, a person's self image is all they have in the end. When alone or with friends, the way one views themselves is all anyone ever has. And as such, I would like to end today's session by giving you this assignment. I want you to answer this for me, who are you?"

I looked at the elderly woman in front of me. She always dressed rather elegantly, always in a manner that demanded respect from others at the mere sight of her. I studied her face, she's not joking.

"I see… very well, next week same time?" I quickly responded and got up.

The woman looked disappointed in my lack of reaction or question on her assignment. She got up, "yes Mr. Potter. See you then."

I nodded,"see you Mrs. Burnthart." And with that I buttoned my suit jacket and exited the purgatory like office room were time it seemed for me, stopped.

Outside the office tie resumed and I walked out of the clinic a happier person, glad to be out of their.

I left the building and on the road was a Mercedes-Benz E-Klasse. And yes they did spell class like that, I checked, twice. A chauffeur stood next to the door, "done already Mr. Potter?" asked the young man with a tipped hat.

"Yes Mr. Gallow, done." The man opened the door and I got into the back seat. Once he got into the drivers seat, we were off.

I don't really like muggle transport, to slow. But ever since the ISIS incident I have decided to keep up the image, just incase.

A lot has happened since then. I can still remember it now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback,<strong>_

_I held onto Ariale. I held her with my left hand and in my right was the sword I gutted the ISIS leader with. I held her tightly as if she was my life line to this world, and she held back just as tight._

_After the last ISIS member fell the british police came inside with full force and got the remaining hostages out. I held onto Ariale and together we walked out and were left to sit on the back of an ambulance._

_I sat there with Ariale and every time someone got close to us I lifted the sword to their face. I stared at them and eventually they backed of._

_No one came close, not the medics or the policemen. Finally I saw a figure move out of the crowd, someone I recognized, someone everyone recognized._

_It was the Prime Minister. Her ran to us, his bodyguards left behind. Her ran and the moment Ariale saw him she ran to him, out of my grip. She ran and jumped into his awaiting arms hugging him and crying into his shoulder, while her got to his knees crying in relief._

_I smiled, my job was done. I closed my eyes and slowly I felt my exhaustion take over and knock me out._

_I remember waking up at a local hospital. I was exhausted and the time there went like a breeze. I spent two days there, the first recovering from exhaustion and the second was spent by the MI6 interrogating me._

_I told them a little lie._

_I said that when the camera burst there were several men in cloaks that suddenly spread and shoot the ISIS men in the head. And when I saw my chance of saving my friend I took it._

_I put on a few tears and a fake breakdown over the guilt and they bought it. The quickly left me alone and I just went on my merry way after that._

_I got Grunnings to get me a scuffer and a car to use and also made sure my history was solid if anyone ever looked into it. And then came the day of my court hearing._

_It was on the fourth day, kind of fast if you ask me. It wasn't even a trial if you ask me as the only thing I had to do was show up._

_The four days till the hearing was a media frenzy. Basically open season for the papers, and my story was the hunt. They tried to get an interview with me, but I managed to avoid them thus far._

_My story was out there for the world to see. I was soon and the 'Boy-Hero', kind of reminds me of the BWL title in the magical world, anyway. The media portrayed me as the golden boy, a perfect example of what a youth of England should be, a protector of his people._

_And I suppose they like the fact that I killed a member of ISIS as well._

_I disgusted me. I may not be a child on the inside, but to the rest of the world I am one. But then now they portray me as perfect as ideal, while the things I have done should be looked down upon. I killed a man, and they portray me as a hero? How twisted this world has become when the hero they need is a murderer._

_I can to court, and the moment my case came up I knew I was going to win. I saw the looks the jury sent me, pride, envy and even lust in one young woman's case. I was their hero, against this war on terror, but I didn't want to be._

_I now know who Harry felt, in the books. To be famous for something you hate. Harry was famous for not dying when his parents did, and I am famous for killing so many._

_I am not bothered that I killed them, don't get me wrong. I don't lose any sleep over that fact, but what I do hate, is the fact that I had power, and I was the better person, and yet I couldn't find a way to be the better person._

_I killed when I could have stopped them without so. They were scum, no there were worse than scum and they deserved to suffer, not die and have it end in a flash._

* * *

><p><strong>Present,<strong>

I relaxed into the leather seat of the car as it drove the Leaky Cauldron.

My thought ran rampant through my head as the scenery went by. And then Mrs. Burnthart's assignment came to my head, "who are you?"

That question bothered me.

The car pulled up in front of the pub and I quickly got out.

"Will that be all Mr. Potter?" asked Gallow.

"Yes Mr. Gallow, I'll call you if I need a ride," I said to the man who nodded and quickly drove of.

I checked my pocket and felt my new phone there. A samsung note 3. The year was 2010 and I needed to wait until I got the s5 like my previous life, but I have plenty of time.

Right now the phone was new and had only a few contact detail in it, but never the less I love it. But sadly when ever I am in a magical zone it become incredibly hard for me to use it. I still haven't figured out why it just shuts off, but I think it could be an awesome job to take up later.

I enter the pub and see Tom at the bar, "hey boss how was the hospital?"

"Can't complain Tom, how's business?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good, good. Had a nice night yesterday, which reminds me, boss we should probably get more furniture in here and also more… I don't know what's the word… class?"

I nodded, "I see… well Tom I have an assignment you might just like. I have a meeting with the goblins now, I'll tell you when I come back. Just be ready to leave when I come back."

"Will do boss."

And with that I went up to my room. The number 9 room in the Leaky Cauldron was much different that it originally was.

The work desk was now covered with my notes and sheets filled with spells and so on. I had a stack just for charms I learned and one for the potions ingredients I figured out.

There were books littered all over the room and my cauldron was hissing with a pink hiss. It was a basic healing potion, I decided to brew a lot, just in case.

I grabbed my cloak and put it over my suit and walked to the goblin bank, or more accurately _my_ bank.

I walked up the marble steps along with a wizarding family and walked into the open doors of the bank.

It was a normal day there and everyone was minding their own work. I smiled at the goblins all working hard. The moment I stepped in the goblins looked at me from the corner of their eyes and quickly went back to work.

Graverunner quickly came up to me, "good morning Master Harry," her said bowing low.

I sighed, "Graverunner stop that. You may have tried to betray me but you are still a warrior of respectable talent, now bowing, understand?" I narrowed my eyes at the goblin.

"Of course sir," the warrior goblin quickly responded, "if you will follow me master Ragnok has been waiting for you along with the other great goblins."

I nooded and quickly we entered the main meeting room were my polyjuice double first entered. Every time I come here I swear I hold my wand tightly under my cloak in an effort to feel secure. They may be under my command, but I don't trust these goblins for one second.

I saw the 13 goblins there and smiled, "hello Rek, Harv, Kanr, Moke, Ahebw, Koiw, Makeb, Mekai, Popiqu, Quai, Kane, Boa and Drawg." I repeated each of their name without a mistake making them grumble.

"Good morning master," said each of the goblins through looks that could kill. I smiled they had to greet me like this, as master. I hated that term, I hate being and better than anyone, but to these goblins it was a reminder of their failure. And I needed to constantly remind them the result of what would happen if they cross me.

"And how are we today?" I asked as I took the head seat of the table with Ragnok on my right.

"Here are you details master," said Ragnok as her gave me my folder.

**Name:** Harry James Potter

**Age: **10

**Education:** None

**Status in bank: **Customer, **special agent of interest**, Dept holder, friend of Gringotts, owner of Gringotts and **master to goblins**.

**Vaults:** 687 (trust vault), 34 (Potter family main vault), *209832 (formerly goblin Potvan's personal vault), *24529260 (formerly goblin Greenwash's vault), 2711997 (New vault of personal.)

**In vault 2711997**

10.6 billion galleons (from *209832 and *24529260 and Gringotts)

40028 books of unknown value (from the above mentioned vaults and vault 34)

439475 books of known ministery value (from the above mentioned values)

207 Potter heirlooms (from vault 34)

1 family history book (from vault 34)

89 sets of armor (from vault 34)

3 chests, unopened (from vault 34)

8 wands (from vault 34)

2009 male clothes (from vault 34)

30489 female clothes (from vault 34)

Deed to London plot # 449 (on rent)

An average of 5% in various company's mentioned in next page of document

1 Potter mansion, lost

1 Goblin forge (from *24529260)

8 goblin forged weapons (from *24529260)

9 goblin armors (from *209832)

80 sex toys (from *209832)

*20 billion galleons (from the joint 13 great goblin families)

2.8 million galleons deposited in vault monthly.

**In vault 687**

1 million galleons

**In vault 34**

20,000,020 million galleons from invested money (daily 1 million is added.)

Owns 90% of Gringotts

Owns 60% of Grunnings international cooperation, and is now owner.

Owns 100% of the Leaky cauldron and is now owner and is boss.

Owns 20% of The Daily Prophet (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.)

Owns 25% of Borgin and Burkes (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.)

Owns 70% of Cobb & Webb's (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.) (pending repossession.)

Owns 30% of French oil (a french oiling company owned by muggles) (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.)

Owns 40% of AZORE (british pharmacy company) (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.)

Owns 35% of SONY (muggle gaming industry) (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.)

Owns 90% of NIVARA (muggle clothing company started by muggle born on loan from goblins) (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.)

Owns 50% of Sunblaze tec. (alternative energy company) (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.)

Owns 20% of Manchester United (popular muggle sport) (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.)

Owns 10% of MARVEL comics (popular muggle comic books) (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.)

Owns 60% of Dynasty researchers (independently owned think tank) (from the shares of the 13 great goblin families.)

I put down the file and rubbed my temples. The great goblin families had a lot in a lot of things.

When I first got this report you wouldn't believe the things on it. It went on for pages on pages. So I decided to give back most of it as both a gesture of goodwill and a way to reduce my headache.

Some of the goblins were happy, others not so much. Luckily I don't give a damn and they only have themselves to blame for this.

I laid back on the chair and look at the goblins. A new plan came into my head. I turned to Ragnok, "Ragnok, does Gringotts have a muggle branch?"

The goblin prime raised an eyebrow, "no master it does not."

"Then how does gringotts deal with the muggle world?"

"We usually operate under a pseudonym, several when need be. That is how we accumulated so much of our wealth. What is it you are planning sir?"

"A muggle gringotts, under my name. One to help muggle borns and staffed by muggle borns. There is a big untapped labour force in the muggle born community and I wish to use it. Is this idea of mine possible?"

Ragnok discussed it with the other goblins for a while until finally he turned to me, "it would take time sir. A month at most. Moving so much money into the market will take more time, but with a few charms here and there and presto a new economy giant will be created. Shall I start the process?"

"Yes, and also I wish to put this new bank under a company I am starting up. The bank should be owned by the company."

"And this company's name?"

I smiled at this, "Marauders co."

After handing over the details to Ragnok I headed out and to my vault. I got into a special elevator designed just for my use and got to my new vault, which was now one of the most protected ones in the bank.

The elevator is located right under the door of the main meeting room of the 13 great goblins. It came above ground and once I was inside it took me down 12 floors before I reached the entrance to my vault.

If it was someone else the elevator would stop in between floors 7 and 8 and the person would be stuck there and if the thief tried to et out using magic, lets just say her would be in for an explosive surprise.

I got out of the elevator and the platform in front of me was short and right there was my giant vault door.

The door was a hemisphere and had one small keyhole in the center, but other than that it had no marking whatsoever on it.

Ragnok once told me me that vault doors were made out of things that could prevent magic. Iron was the cheapest and reduced magical interference the least. What my vault was made out of was the most magical resistive natural material on the planet, marble. My vault was 9 feet of pure marble, and behind each inch of the stone was a nasty little trap ready for any unwanted guests.

I took out my key and unlocked the door with the twist of my hand. The vault rumbled and slowly the marble hemisphere went down opening my vault to me.

Inside was a sea of golden galleons, remember when I told you how the money looked like in the old vault? How that had mountains of gold in it? Well this one had an ocean, I am seriously on the look out for a Scrooge McDuck swimming in there.

I took out my moleskin bag, god I really need a better purse, and filled it with around a million galleons. I couldn't yet take out anything else even though I am itching to try out some of the goblin weapons and armor in here I have to wait, for my 11th birthday, when I finally become an adult.

I finish my business and quickly leave the bank and make my way to the cauldron.

Inside Tom is there ready to move out, "ready when you are boss."

I nodded, "alright heres what you do Tom, go out into the muggle world and have a good time."

Tom looked at me whether I was crazy, "what boss?"

I smiled, "Tom muggles infact have so many more drinks than us. They have also a knack for getting the taste just right. I want you to go out today and into London and go into every club you can and get the recipes for the best drinks out there."

Tom nodded, "sure boss, but do you think they are just going to give me the recipes?"

I looked at Tom whether he was mad, "Tom, you're a wizard, persuade them."

Tom quickly got my message and left to go and get us some new drinks to be sold at the Leaky Cauldron. Was it unfair to send a wizard to pray on muggle bar keepers? Yes, but I didn't really care, after all if something really bad happens I can always take care of it.

I left the pub and called Gallow, my chauffeur, on my phone. I waited for only a moment and then the car had pulled the car around. I quickly got in, "were to Mr. Potter?"

"Grunnings Mr. Gallow," I replied.

Soon we were at the drill company headquarters and I found myself in my new office on the 12th floor.

My office was on the east side of the building giving a beautiful view of London and the sun as it sets. It was a simple office with a shelf in the corner for document and a table for me to use with a main seat behind and a sofa in front.

I just got comfortable when Mr. Foremen, acting CEO walked in, "morning Mr. Potter, and how are you-"

"-skip the pleasantries Mr. CEO I have a busy morning," I said waving the man over. I quickly looked over the weeks report.

"How is Ned doing in his new job?" I asked not looking up from the report.

"Quite well, her seems to adore you for giving him a chance to prove himself in the company."

"I see… and Walmack and his gang?"

Mr. Foremen visibly aged when I mentioned the gang members, he sat down in front of me and spoke, "difficult. I have made arrangements to improve the quality of life the girls have in the 'houses' but I still feel we have to do more."

I nodded, "we will. tell me if we don't ship their drugs and sold the 'houses' away and set the women working their free, how would they retaliate?"

Mr. Foremen rubbed his forehead, "they would try to harm our board of directors and then try to team up with another company to minimise their lose. They have money on their side, and a very long memory."

I laced my hands and began to think. These guys, the Walmack family, they didn't seem as if they were hard time crooks, just drug peddlers and rich kids. Maybe I can scare them… I need some time.

"Mr. Foremen I want you to stop the drug shipments, now. Also every other illegal shipment we are doing is to be stopped and all goods ceased, I want them, send it all to a secure location and call me when it is done, you have my number?" the man nodded, "good. Now that that's taken care of its the matter of the girls, any suggestions?"

CEO shook his head, "none. We can't move until we can secure them all, and to do that we need to confuse the Walmack family."

I nodded, an idea coming into my head, "can you get me a file of all the companies they have a stock in?"

The CEO looked at me in shock, "yes, I can have it within the hour. Why"

"I just have a plan in mind," I replied back with a little smile.

"No, you can't mean- no."

"Wait and see Mr. Foremen, wait and see. Also I want to merge Grunnings into a new company of mine to the scene branch, Grunnings will change from a primary production company to a shipping and machinery company, we have the tools and the faculty. Make use of the factories we have, we are not going to just make drills anymore."

Foremen took out a notepad and started writing this all down," merging with a new company, in the company's science branch. Also will now focus on producing more than just drills and shipping. This is a big move, we will have to run it by the board."

I nodded from my seat and started sipping a cup of coffee an assistant just brought in, "do it, and while you're at it tell Walmack I am buying his shares."

Foremen smiled, "alright, one last thing. What's the name of this company?"

I looked up from my cup of coffee, "Marauders co."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday,<strong>

It's funny, I'm a millionaire, no strike that, I'm a billionaire and yet here I am in school Monday morning.

I'm in my usual seat in class, Veronica and Taylor haven't yet come to school. Infact when I showed up the teached were worried I was coming back to early and even asked whether I wanted to skip the last few months left in the term.

It didn't matter really. Honestly I didn't know what was wrong with me when I wanted to come to school. I guess I've just been too tired. Too much time alone makes me recall that day. Nightmares are a pain.

I suppose I do need some psychiatric evaluation done, even fully grown men need some way to express their feelings. Honestly what is wrong with me? I have never been this way before, never in a million years was I this weak.

But is showing emotions weakness? I have seen so many movies and stories were showing emotions made a person strong thereby teaching a lesson to people or what not, but from what I have seen from people, not showing ones emotions, that is the true way to handle any situation.

I look around the class, and suddenly all eyes look away from me and at something else. I hate the stares, god it's bad now imagine Hogwarts.

And then theres Hogwarts, that castle. Lately I have been wondering should I even go there? Why should I? I'm learning magic on my own, in fact I'm about to complete the first year material in a few days time. And there is no reason for me to go there.

Sure it is a school of magic, but honestly other than that what's so great about it? I don't know this past few days… I honestly don't know why I even bother anymore.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Burnthart's question rung through my head. Who am I? Some stranger thrown into a world that is not my own to change it in a body not of my own?

Suddenly the door opened and Ms. Sexy walked in, she did not look happy. But even in my down mood I could still appreciate those damn nice curves. I swear one of these days I am going to grab those hips and my hips so much that I am going to get a fractured pelvis.

"Good morning class," she said standing in front of the desk bending down just a little to give me a nice view of her cleavage. God just like watermelons.

"Good morning Ms. Sexy," the class replied back. I had to hold back a laugh, god this prank has gone on long enough.

Naturally Ms. Sexy ignored them and continued, "okay class as you know the trip to Buckingham palace is this Saturday and as such the time has come to pick to person who will get to meet the Prime Minister," she looked at her file and sighed, "and that person is, and I cannot believe I am going to say this, Harry James Potter."

I smiled, "thank you ma'am I will try not to disgrace the school's name," I then sat back down quietly.

The students looked at me, I suppose I am acting out of character lately, but I am exhausted so I don't really care. Ms. Sexy looked at me funny, but continued with the lesson of the day and I continued to stare at her ass when is not looking.

* * *

><p><strong>Grunnings Board meeting-<strong>

Walmack growled, "where is that useless owner of ours? Isn't her supposed to be here?"

Foremen frowned. Ever since Harry Potter, the genius in his opinion, came into Grunnings, her was anything but useless. Harry was just the breath of fresh air Grunnings needed.

"He has school," said Mr. Foremen as he sat down on the main seat.

"Yes that right, he's still a school kid right, I forgot," said Walmack as her smirked.

"That may be true, but he still managed to buy Grunnings right from under our noses," said Amada Frek.

"Yes and let's not forget her saved the Prime Minister's daughter from ISIS," said Mr. Mason the new vice CEO.

"Yes, it's sad we can't tell people that our new owner is a person of such caliber," replied one Mars Dev, "imagine the boost out stocks would get if we told our new head was not only a resident genius but also a hero at the age of 10."

Foremen nodded, "yes it would be useful, but Harry specifically told us not to do so. Her wants his privacy, and thought her may not have much now, if he was outed at the head of Grunnings her would have none, now one to the topic at hand," that caught everyone's attention.

Foremen stood up and walked around the room giving each member a folder, except Walmack.

"Where's mine?" asked Walmack.

"Ah yes, you see Mr. Walmack only members of the board get the plans for the companys future, we don't give it to outsiders," said Foremen with an all knowing smile.

"But I'm a member of the bloody board!" Walmack stood up and punched the table.

"Not as of 9 am today morning you're not, didn't you get the memo?" said Mr. Foremen with a smirk on his face, "now please leave before I have to call security."

Walmack looked at the board members all looking between the CEO and the mob member. Eventually Walmack knew when he was beaten and got up and exited the building vowing revenge.

"Now that that problem is gone, please open your documents ladies and gentlemen and lets begin."

The said document was titled: **Merging of Grunnings in Science department of Marauders co.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Walmack,<strong>

Tony Walmack took out his phone and and his right hand man, "Jones! Grunnings just screwed me! I need you to find a company to replace them for shipping the 'stuff', got it?"

Jones's reply came back in a shaking voice, "I-I can't boss,"

"WHAT?! Why not?!"

"Because they bought every thing boss."

"What?!"

"Yeah boss, this morning a person came in every company we own stock in and bought it, they now own 65% of the all the companies that use the dock, and the 35% they didn't buy belong to the Marone family, were fucked boss."

Tony dropped his phone and looked out at space, h-her was checkmated, by a kid?

* * *

><p><strong>School,<strong>

I checked my watch, it was 1 pm, which means Walmack just found out how royally screwed he was. Good, now I can work to help those women in the whore houses.

I looked up and saw Ms. Sexy go on and on about the Moghul empire and what they did. I knew this already so I just enjoyed the view of her ass as she walked. Ah I like big butts and I cannot lie.

Soon school was over and my six hours of peace and quiet was broken. I had to get back to my life and do all the difficult things that needed to be done, and quite frankly I don't know why I still do it.

But just as I was about to pack up and leave Ms. Sexy asked me to stay behind. Ohh she asked my to stay behind, maybe she could teach me something, give me 'private lessons'.

She looked at me and I at her and for a moment all was quiet.

"You're acting very strangely Mr. Potter," she said finally.

"Yes sorry about that, I'm still reeling from the whole ISIS thing," wait why did I just say that? Why did I just tell her the truth?

Ms. Sexy just nodded, "I understand Mr. Potter, I'm here if you need to talk with someone."

I nodded and turned to leave, when I remembered something. I turned to Ms. Sexy, "Ms. Sexy do you remember out bet?"

At this she became as straight as a board and looked at me. "Haha, guess you remembered, fine what do you want me to do? Give you full marks? Because you are already doing pretty good on that front."

"No, I want you to," what should I ask her to do? Lately I have been able to get most of my old personality back, just little things like they way I used to think and the pervy thought, and because of that I had a wicked idea which would probably get me a slap, but…."I want a blowjob."

Ms. Sexy stopped smiling and looked at me, "w-what?"

"I want you to give me a blowjob Ms. Sexy," I replied while putting my bag down and sitting back on my seat and pushing the desk away from me to give her an easy access.

"D-DO you have any idea what you just asked?!"

I covered my ears at her screaming, "yes I do, and I expect you to hold up your part of the deal Ms. Sexy."

She looked at my face then suddenly to my crotch, which was starting to twitch. I was so excited, and not just the boner way to, even if she said no and kicked my behind I would have still asked my teacher to blow me, do you know how awesome that is?!

"I refuse to do it," she said folding her arms.

"That is your choice Ms. Sexy, but you did promise me, and you really should break your promise to a student, that would be sad."

"You are my student Harry, I can't do this, besides can you even get it up?!"

I smirked,"Harry is it? For as long as I knew you you have always and me Mr. Potter, and yes Ms. Sexy I can get it up, and very much up if I do say so myself."

Sexy looked at me and once again her eyes went to my dick, "y-you can't be serious, I refuse!"

"So Sirius is my godfather, and I am not joking. You promised me ma'am."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll go to the principal."

"What about?!"

"They way you dress, it's a little on the arousing side ma'am, not that I mind, it's actually on of the only reasons I even come to school."

Sexy looked down at herself, "what? I am not revealing anything!"

"Ma'am you are wearing black underwear today with flowers on them and Friday was purple, the day before that was dark green and the day before-"

"-Alright enough! You made my point, but why should the principle even care what you say?"

"Because I'm the 10 year old who saved the Prime Minister's daughter. Her wouldn't want to get on the bad side of someone like me, one word from me and this school is out. So Ms. Sexy, what do you say?"

Sexy looked at me, she didn't really have a choice, a bet was a bet.

Sexy decided if she was going to do this she was going to do this her way. She smiled a seducing smile which put me off gaurd. She walked up to me, her hips shaking much more than they needed to.

She traced my face, "you want me little Harry?"

I looked at her shocked at her sexy voice, "yes Ms. Sexy."

She leaned in close pressing her boobs on my chest and blew warm air into my ear whispering, "you sure?"

I felt my hand move and suddenly my left hand was in deep inside the soft mold of her right breast. I squeezed and pulled and suddenly Sexy moaned into my ear.

Sexy pulled away from me, "lets do this then."

She reached her hands down and slowly undid my pants. I could feel her warm hands as it reached and pulled my pants down leaving only my boxers on which was now holding back my erection with all its might.

She looked at it and slowly she reached and caught the top of my boxers and slowly pulled it down and when it came of my mass came up with full force and smaked Sexy on the check.

Sexy looked at the object now lying on her cheek. Slowly she reached and grabbed it with a gentle touch. She looked at my erect 8 inch dick in her hands.

"I-I've never seen something so, so big," she stuttered out as she stroked me up and down.

I was getting agitated and need this right now, "Ms. Sexy, I did ask for a blowjob."

She looked up and then back at my dick. She got close to it and paused as her nose was right over my tip. She took a deep breath and suddenly with closed eyes she swallowed my head.

I felt her tongue lick the bottom as my top hit her mouth, she then slowly took me in deeper. She bobbed her head up and down swirling her tongue and licking the tip.

She pulled out with a pop and then licked me from base to tip in one motion and started sucking my dick from bottom to top.

Sexy then placed her head over my dick and in one go took the entire length in. She supported her gag reflex and held it there for a full ten seconds.

Her moved once again and I was so close. I grabbed her head, shocking her, and pushed her down and suddenly my warm seed flew out and into her throat. I held her there and after the last of my sperm was out and my dick finally stopped twitch I let go.

Sexy slowly pulled away forming strings of cum from my dic to her mouth. She sucked the strings of cum into her mouth and swallowed.

Sexy then moved over my head and started sucking my dick again.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.

After a second she removed her mouth from my dick and answered, "when a guys cums theres always a little left inside, if I didn't get it out it would cause you pain when you piss."

"I see, thank you Ms. Sexy, consider the deal fulfilled."

Sexy nodded and looked at my dick once again, "you sure are big for a 10 year old, one can only imagine how you are when fully grown." Sexy bent down and kissed my dick once again and then sucked in my limp member into her mouth and let go with a pop.

Sexy stood up and walked to her desk and grabbed her bag. I pulled up my boxers and pants and slung my bag on.

We both left the classroom and with a polite good bye we left with smiles on our faces. I was smiling because I just got my first of hopefully many blowjobs and Ms. Sexy was smiling because she just had something delicious for lunch, and she might just become addicted.

I took the old route I used to take, my mind filled with other things at the moment, and before I knew it I was in front of Privet Drive No. 4 again.

I looked on at the house. I hadn't been in here since Vernon was sent god knows where. I spent most of my time at the Leaky Cauldron or the Bank or Grunnings. I slept in my room at the Cauldron, never stopping, else the memory of this place come up.

I go to the front door and took out my key chain. It's the one with the thunderbolt on it, a gift from Tom. I opened the door and entered in. Everything was the same. The furniture, the pictures, even the goddamn curtains.

I hate those curtains. Their designs are horrible, some sick smap green with dead looking flowers. At least they match the wall paper.

If I could burn this place down I would. But a fire would cause questions with Dumbledore, and that was the last thing I needed. It was pure luck Dumbledore hadn't read about me saving Ariale, but I am not one to rely on luck all the time.

I sat down in front of the cupboard under the stairs. that place was Harrys prison and my birth. I had been thinking about this for a long time, what if I'm not real? What if this is all a dream made real by Harry's magic?

Harry would want to be free, to be incharge like anyone would in his situation, so maybe I'm just an illusion by his magic? after all magic is the impossible given form.

No!

NO!

I will not let this world swole me whole! I won't! I deserve a place in this world, just as much as Harry. If Harry come back into this body eventually then well and good, but until then this is my life, and I will goddamn live it.

But I have to be careful. I have to focus, balance myself between work and play. Being a better Harry Potter and being a better me. The only one I'll let swallow me whole is Ms. Sexy. Hehe. God help me.

I smiled as I looked at the cupboard and smiled. I had to find a middle ground, between the life Harry Potter would have lead and the one I will lead. And with that I decided who I a going to be.

Who I am.

I got up and went upstairs and opened the doors, there was a lot of junk in here, it needs to go, all of it. I called Foremen and asked him the number of a movers company. Soon they arrived and by the end of the next all of Dursleys stuff had been removed from the house and put in the junk yard in a giant pile.

I stood in front of the mountain of junk. I dossed it in gasoline and cast a fireball spell at it setting it ablaze.

I watched the mountain of bad memories burn away and I smiled. The junk burned for the rest of the night and I just stood there looking at the flames dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday,<strong>

**Psychiatrist office,**

"So Mr. Potter," asked Mrs. Burnthart, "have you decided who you are?"

I smiled, "yes, I did, I am," I thought of all the things Harry was and all the things I wanted to be. There were not that many similarities between us, but there was one thing we would do without a question, "I am a protector. That is my job, I saved Ariale and killed that man to save her, to protect her from those that would do her harm. I am Harry Potter the protector."

* * *

><p><strong>Please note this chapter will compensate for the one that will not be released on 3011/14 as this Sunday marks the beginning of my examinations**

**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**************Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!**Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!******Reviews!**Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!****Reviews!************************

**You SEE THAT?! I WANT REVIEWS! I NEED THEM TO LIVE! I SURVIVE OF THEM! I AM A REVIEWS VAMPIRE!**

**Also please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, love it, hate it?**

**Also reviews to help me right through my exams please.**


End file.
